The secret
by kirana46
Summary: Everyone have secret icluding Echizen Ryoma but he has bigger secret than anyone else. What are the secrets? Lets find out!
1. Top secret

**Yo guys! I hope you guys like this fanfic!**

**.**

**.**

Bang! Bang! The victim died after bullets through his body. The guy smiled. He wore a T-shirt along with a long sleeve jacket and a white with an R symbol cap. He just relieve because he could finished his mission faster than he thought

"Mada mada dane!" that the phrase that he always said no matter what situation.

Kring! Kring! His phone vibrates in his pocket. He took the phone and answered, "Mission accomplished!" That the only sentence that he spoke.

"Satsuga Captain Echizen!" The voice from the phone shouted happily.

"Whatever! Can I go home now, Igarashi-san?" Ryoma asked. "Ou! Of course, Captain! Don't forget to treat your wound well! Ja ne!" Ryoma frowned.

"I hate this job!" He looked at his watch "Shit! It's already 2:30 a.m! I have school tomorrow!" Ryoma went out from the abandoned factory in Tokyo where he killed a victim or known as a killer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Next morning)

"Wake up, Ryoma-san! Wake up! Ryoma-san you will late for school!" a voice that familiar for Ryoma trying to wake him up.

"5 minutes…more" Ryoma rolling on his bed.

"Hmph! It's hard than I thought!" Nanako mumbled.

Suddenly something bite Ryoma's ear. "Ittai! What the…" When he looks around and sees…"Karupin! Why you bite my ear! Its hurt you know!" Ryoma protested. Nanako just giggled "Ryoma-san! Please hurry! It's already 7:55 a.m! You don't want to be late again, right?" Nanako comment. "Oh shit!" Ryoma look at the alarm clock and try to wake up from his bed. "Ittai!" Ryoma realize about his wound that he get last night. "Ryoma-san! Be careful. Your bandages will open" Nanako advice Ryoma.

"Wakatta desu yo, Nanako-neesan (is this the right nickname for Nanako?) " Ryoma slowly move from his bed and go to the bathroom. Nanako just watch Ryoma's movement. _'When will he gonna quit that job?'_ Nanako thought-pity at her cousin.

.

.

.

.

"Ittekimasu!" Ryoma rushed and open the door. "Ryoma-san! Your bento!" It seem Ryoma don't hear Nanako voice. He ran as fast as he could to reach his school, Seigaku. "I'm dead!" Ryoma mumbled after see all of tennis team members are already practicing in the tennis court. Ryoma sneaked slowly pass the tennis court.

"Echizen! 50 laps!" The captain of the tennis club, Tezuka Kunimitsu said without turn back. "h…hait!", 'How does he know!' Ryoma thought. He goes to changing room. He changes his uniform school into blue-white T-shirt. 'Man! I'm freaking' tired' Ryoma out from changing room to tennis court.

"Hey! Ochibi is here!" Kikumaru said. "and he's late again" Kawamura added. "Nah! He always late!" Momoshiro comment. Three of them just nodded.

"Ne Oishi." Fuji called the vice captain Oishi Shuichirou. "Nanda, Fuji?" Oishi asked. "Don't you realize that Echizen is different today?" Oishi shocked "Eh?" Oishi getting worried. "What's wrong with him? Is he hurt?", "hm… He looks very tired and I'm bet that his body has many wounds" Fuji explained. "Wound? Why?" Momoshiro asked. Now all tennis regular except Ryoma turns to Fuji. "I think too much! Let's ask him directly. Fuji walks toward Ryoma.

"He definitely NOT gonna answer it." Momoshiro whispered to Kikumaru. "Souda! Ochibi such a cocky!" Kikumaru said out loud. "Fshhh. You are noisy buddy, Momoshiri!" Kaido hissed. "What do you say, mamushi?" Momoshiro getting angry. "Wanna fight?" Kaido stand for fight. "Bring in on!" Momoshiro smirked. "Just stop it, you guys!" Kawamura tried to stop Momoshiro and Kaido disagreement.

.

.

.

.

.

Ryoma just sitting on the bench after running laps or should I say punishment from Tezuka. Suddenly Fuji walked toward Ryoma. "Echizen, we need to talk" Ryoma raise his eyebrow. "Just come." Ryoma just follow Fuji from the back.

.

.

.

.

All the regulars stare at Ryoma. It such silence atmosphere. "Just what happened to you, Echizen?" Oishi looked worry when he asked that question. "Nanda m…", "There is NOT nothing Echizen!" Momoshiro said out loud. "I saw it, Echizen." Echizen shocked! Did Fuji saw everything happened in changing room?

"Saw what Fuji?" Kikumaru asked.

**FLASH BACK **

When Ryoma rushed to changing room, Fuji sense something fishy so he followed Ryoma. When Ryoma enter the changing room, Fuji spy through the window.

Fuji shocked just what have he seen.

He saw Ryoma took of his clothes. Full of bandages and bruises around Ryoma's body.

Ryoma change his bandages that full of blood with the nice and clean bandages. He looked miserable. His face was very sleepy. Fuji smirked and thought 'What happen to you, Echizen!' Fuji always wanted to know but he can't.

When Ryoma wanted to open the door, Fuji quickly ran to tennis court so Ryoma don't recognize him.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"That's what happen" Fuji explained. Everyone shocked after hearing that.

"So Echizen what happen to you? Are you being abused?" Oishi asked. "Abused? Ochibi being abused!" Kikumaru panicked. "Don't jump into a conclusion, Eiji!" Kikumaru frowned "But…But you say that...t", "Minna! Be quiet just listen to Echizen explanation!" Tezuka finally speak. He looked at Echizen "Echizen, explain!" There is no way Echizen Ryoma can run. "I…I…" He looked all the regulars waiting for the answer.

"I…" when just Ryoma want to answer then suddenly his phone vibrate in his pocket.

Ryoma take his phone to answer the phone "Hello?"

A voice came from the phone "Where are you gaki? He's waiting for you at the airport! Be hurry!" then Ryoma cut off the line.

"He is back" Ryoma widen his eyes.

**Cliffhanger! I loved it!**

**So how was it? **

**Hope you guys like it.**

**Please suggest ad comment this fanfic**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. He is back!

**Yo guys! I hope you guys like this fanfic! This is my first action fanfic =)**

**.**

**.**

**Ryoma POV**

I just could not believe! He's come back! After 3 years, we didn't see each other. Hardly to say that…I miss him.

I looked at my sempai-tachi. They looked confused. Actually, I also confused. Why so sudden my oyaji called me to pick him at airport. He damn serious!

But one more thing, I can escape from the entire question from my sempai-tachi. I have to more be careful with Fuji sempai. He nearly knows my top secret, a spy or an agent. Not just a regular spy, I am a captain of all squad of spy. Still, I have another secrets that they never though and I gonna kept it from them no matter what happen.

I must to move fast. That boy such big mouth sometime and I hate it.

"sempai, I have to go" I told my sempai. Momo-sempai came toward me and said "Why?" He looked confused. "It's none of your business." Sometime I felt annoyed around my sempai asking my personal life.

"Echizen, _attitude_!" Tezuka buchou said firmly. He always gets my nerve. "Hait!" that was my answer.

"Ja ne, sempai-tachi!" I waved my hand with a happy face and went out from the tennis court. I shocked to myself. I actually say good bye and waved my hand! What just happened to me? Maybe I was too happy to see him soon.

I ran as fast as I could to reach the destination. He must waiting for me so long. Why oyaji don't pick him instead of me? I have school while him, just reading that damn porn book. That's why I hate him.

**END OF POV**

All the Seigaku tennis regulars blinked with unbelief what just have them seen. Ryoma was happy? Saying goodbye? Waving at them? What the…

"Are you see what I see, Kikumaru sempai?" Momoshiro stroked his chin with his hand. "Yup! I could not believe what just I have seen, ne Oishi?

"Aa! I'm wondered what news that he got!" Oishi take a deep breath and continue "I'm getting worry that he is too happy. We never see him happy like that. What if he…", "Oishi, we must suppose to be happy if Echizen happy, right Tezuka?" Fuji looked at the stoic captain, "Aa."

Kaido just hissed not saying a word. Inui writing his new and fresh data into his green book "Iie data" Inui make an evil smile.

Kawamura just keep silent 'Just what happened to him. But I glad he have emotions" He looked calm until "Taka-san, the racket" Fuji gives the racket to Kawamura. His personality totally change "BURNING! ECHIZEN IS HAPPY!" he shouted while swinging his racket.

Fuji looked at surrounding. No one remember about their original plan. "They forget just like that." Fuji signed. "They are useless."

.

.

.

.

(In the airport)

A boy waited someone impatiently. He is sitting on the wooden bench while eating his chocolate. He wears a plain T-shirt with black pants. "Just where is he?" the boy muttered with unhappy face.

Suddenly, he got a call. He pick the phone and answered "Moshi moshi?"

"Yo! Is Captain Echizen arrived yet?" a voice speak from the phone.

The boy smiled "No! He such late timer boy although he is a captain or something." The boy complain. "Haha, but he always on time when it come to mission unlike you…" the voice from the phone said. "H…hey! By the way, long time no see, Igarashi Yousuke-san!" The boy smiled.

"It's not long time no see, its long time no chat, we haven't met yet, Ryosuke!" Igarashi said with cheerful voice.

(Another place)

"Just where is he?" Ryoma sweat dropped. Ryoma just keep searching, searching and searching that person.

His instinct said that he was behind him. So Ryoma turned back. "yappai!" Ryoma saw someone really familiar for him. He ran toward Ryosuke.

Ryoma suddenly jumped and smacked Ryosuke head.

"S.R.S! SUPER RISING SMACK!"

**Ryosuke POV**

When I talking to my old friend, Igarashi through my phone, suddenly I heard the voice that sound familiar for me. I just turn left and right to search the voice.

"S.R.S!SUPER RISING SMACK!" an elbow smacked my head! "ITTAI!" I fell down pretty hard. My head hurt! I looked beside me. I widen my eyes.

I saw a boy that wear a white cap with R symbol and a white-blue shirt that written 'SEIGAKU". It must be him.

"Nii-sama!" I muttered. I stand up and pick my precious phone.

But before I pick my phone my Nii-sama pick it first. "Igarashi, what's up!' he speak.

"AH CAPTAIN! You are here! I miss…" Igarashi sentence was cut off by Ryoma. "Whatever. Why are you calling?" Ryoma's voice was flat.

"Just calling my old friend~" Igarashi lied.

"Really?" Ryoma asked with dangerous tone.

"Hehe…You caught me, Captain. You are scary sometimes, Captain." Igarashi said.

"Just. Spit. It. Out, Igarashi." Ryoma high up his voice.

"H…hait! Well…" Igarashi shuttered.

"Well you have mission tonight at Tokyo to catch the top robbery ever in Tokyo. I'll text the direction as soon as possible!" Igarashi explained

"Why don't ask other spy?"

"Well since he enemy was top robbery and you top spy. So, it must be a great fight." Igarashi said excitedly.

"I'll fire you soon, Igarashi" Ryoma said.

Ryosuke widen his eyes couldn't believe what just his older brother said

Silence for a while

.

.

.

"CAPTAIN! Are you sure? I'm your old friend! How could you fire me!" Igarashi cried loudly.

Ryoma signed "Just kidding, Igarashi. I never fired you." Ryoma said.

"Hehehe. For the first time you make a joke, captain!" Igarashi laughed weakly.

"Hmph! Ja ne!" Ryoma cut off the line.

"If my boss said that, I'll be the happiest boy in the world" Ryoma mumbled.

Ryosuke finally speak "Osashiburi dane, Oni-sama." He smiled

Ryoma looked at Ryosuke "Okairi, Echizen Ryosuke"

**Finished!**

**I hope you guys like it and it such lame chapter, right?**

**Daijoubu, ill make more interesting next time.**

**Please suggest and comment about this story.**

**And one more thing, please REVIEW!**


	3. Welcome home!

**Yo guys! I hope you guys like this fan fiction! This is my first action fan fiction =)**

**POT is NOT mine!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The two siblings just walk along the river along with Ryosuke bags. It so peaceful when sunset skyline view looked so beautiful. It's already evening.

"Almost 3 years we don't see each other like this huh, Nii-sama." Ryosuke smiled weakly.

"Aa." Ryoma said without emotion.

Ryosuke frowned "You always answer like that! Try to put emotion in it!"

"That's my natural" Ryoma walk slowly.

"Whatever! I want to ask you something" Ryosuke sound serious.

"What?", "Why you smack me in the airport?" Ryosuke asked while rubbing his head.

Where the place to be the victim of S.R.S (look at chapter 2 to know what it is)

"Just for fun! I love to bully you!" Ryoma finally show his emotion. He made an evil smile that make Ryosuke shivered.

"You are so mean, Nii-sama! I hate you!" Ryosuke sighed.

"Whatever! We have job to do this night!" Ryoma continue walk.

"What do you mean 'us'" Ryosuke stop walking waiting for the answer. He just did the praticle to be the official spy in America.

Ryoma stares at Ryosuke "Us. You and me! You never do a mission before right?"

"Yeah! So you wanna me to experience the first mission with you?"

"Aa! Now you are my subordinate. So, you going to do whatever I say, okay?"

"Understood, captain!" Ryosuke hail on Ryoma.

Ryoma just smile. "Just get ready. On 8:00 p.m we must arrived at the S.J Company." Ryoma explained.

"Ou. Okay…So, can we go home now? I can't wait to see oyaji" Ryosuke smiled.

Ryoma chocked after heard the word 'oyaji' "Why you miss that baka oyaji? Why don't you miss okaa-san? Nanako-neesan? Or Karupin?" Ryoma asked.

"Who is Karupin?" Ryosuke seem confused.

"Nothing. You will know soon." Ryoma continue walk.

Ryosuke signed.

.

.

.

.

.

"We finally arrived." The two siblings stand in front of Echizen resident house.

Ryosuke opened the door slowly "Tadaima!" He said out loud.

"No one here, Nii-sama!" he looked at Ryoma with the confused look.

"Oh really?" Ryoma raised his eyebrow.

"Uh?" When Ryosuke wanna speak suddenly…

"Okairinasai, Ryosuke!" Ryosuke turn his back and saw his mother, father and his cousin.

"Minna…" Ryosuke start to cry… "OKA-SAN! NANA-NEESAN!" Rinko and Nanako hug Ryosuke. Eventually, they also cry.

Ryoma just look the scene. His brother was so emotional boy unlike him.

"Mada mada dane"

"Oi Ryosuke! Don't you miss me?" Echizen Nanjirou pointed to himself-looking at his son.

Ryosuke turn to his father…

.

.

Silence for a minute…

.

.

.

"OYAJI! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!" Ryosuke hug his father tightly.

"I miss you too son…" Nanjiro hug him back. He cried for happiness.

Actually, Nanjiro love more toward Ryosuke than Ryoma.

"Urgh! I hate this scene!" Ryoma enter the house.

"Meow!" A voice came in front of Ryoma.

"Hey Karupin…" Ryoma pats Karupin head softly.

Ryosuke snapped after hear the word "Karupin" He always wanna know who was karupin actually. He released the hug from his father. He walked toward Ryoma.

"So…This is Karupin that you talking about~" Ryosuke smiled at Himalayan cat. "Ne Nii-sama, can I touch her?" Ryoma smiled. "Sure."

"KAWAII! SO SOFT!" Ryosuke patting her soft and thick fur.

"Yoroshiku, I'm Echizen Ryosuke. You must be Karupin!" Ryosuke introduce himself to the cat.

"Meow!"

"Nii-sama, she answered my question! Your cat really smart!"

"Insane!" Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Nice to be home." Ryosuke took his bags to Ryoma's room

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SUGOI! Your room is so big!" Ryosuke praised about Ryoma's room.

"Hn"

"Ne Nii-sama, where and when will I start to school?"

"Well… I think you will start school next week." Ryoma clean up his room a little bit.

"EH! Why not tomorrow?" Ryosuke kinda shocked about Ryoma statement.

"I cannot afford to send you tomorrow to school"

"Eh? You same school with me, right Nii-sama?"

"No.", _'What a short answer'_ Ryosuke though.

"Your school will be far away from home." Ryoma playing with his pet.

Ryosuke blinked. Scanning every word of Ryoma sentence in his head.

.

.

.

Silence atmosphere surround them

.

.

.

"WHAT! Why? Why I have to school that far away from school?" Ryosuke disagreed.

"Because. I. Say. So! I can't let you go to school with me!" Ryoma look calm unlike his brother- already panicked.

"Why Nii-sama? Why you so mean? Don't you love me as a beloved brother?" Ryosuke cried.

'_Beloved? What just get into him?' _Ryoma make a 'Tsk' sound.

"This is my decision! You will start school at…" Ryoma could not finish his sentence when he heard a knock.

"Ryoma-san, Ryosuke-san! Its dinner time" Nanako said from the outside of Ryoma's room.

"Hait!" they said unison. Ryoma looked at his alarm clock. It's already 6:45 p.m.

'_If we eat for 30 minutes, we go to train station in 15 minutes. Then, from here to the S.J Company took 30 minutes. So possibility of we arrive there on time was 95%.'_ (I think I make Ryoma like Inui…hehe.) Ryoma think.

.

.

.

(Dinner time)

'_Today dinner is Japanese food!'_ Ryoma think with full of joys. He looked at Ryosuke. He looked miserable after seeing the Japanese food. Actually, Ryosuke totally hate Japanese food.

"Oka-san! Why Japanese food? You know I back home today, right?" Ryosuke protest.

"No sweetheart. We all don't know you are back today, Ryosuke." Rinko smiled weakly.

"B-but I told Oyaji that I will back here, 2 days ago. Right Oyaji?" Ryosuke look at his father…

"W…well…" Nanjiro sweat dropped.

**FLASH BACK**

It was a peaceful day for Echizen Nanjiro. He read his 'newspaper' in the house. But something distracted him. Karupin.

She keep making noisy. Keeping meowing around Nanjiro.

Nanjiro tried to give her food, she refused. Try to play with her, she bite him on the toe.

Suddenly Nanjiro heard a loud sound of 'kring'. He rushed and took the phone. "Echizen resident here" Nanjiro answered.

"Oyaji! How are you? Ne oyaji, I gonna back here the day after tomorrow!" Ryosuke said in the phone.

Nanjiro didn't pay attention to Ryosuke. He kept fighting with Karupin "Yeah! Whatever! Bye!" Nanjiro put the phone.

Nanjiro realized. 'Who just was talking to me?'

**End of POV**

"Oyaji! You are so mean!" Ryosuke punched Nanjiro's face. Everyone laughed.

"Minna, let's eat! It's getting cold" Rinko offered. Everyone nodded and start to eat.

(30 minutes later)

"Goshiso-sama deshita!" Ryosuke said.

"Ryosuke, we must go! We already late." Ryoma looked at Ryosuke. He just nodded.

"Oka-san, we must go. We have mission at Tokyo! We will back as soon as we can" Ryoma explain.

"Just be careful honey especially you Ryosuke!" Rinko look worry.

"Hait!" they said unison.

Then, they go to train station.

.

.

.

.

.

They finally arrived at Tokyo. "Are you ready, Ryosuke?" Ryoma look at his surrounded.

"Yeah! I'm ready!" Ryosuke answered bravely.

The real thrill have begin…

**Yay! Finished!**

**I know this chapter is kinda lame again.**

**But as I said, the real thrill have begin…hehe...**

**I'm sorry if many grammatical error! I'm in rushed to do this chapter.**

**Please suggest and comment about this story.**

**And one more thing, please REVIEW!**


	4. The mission

**Yo guys! I hope you guys like this fanfic! This is my first action fanfic =)**

**POT is NOT mine!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ryosuke POV**

We start to walk heading to the jewel company that being called Star Jewel Company or the shoter name is S.J Company. That company had lost almost all valueable jewels and their most expensive jewel in Tokyo that cost 10000,000 0000 yen! I think I gonna faint when I heard that price. If I the robbery, I surely sure that I would stole that jewel…hehe.

.

Back to the story, we already in front of S.J Company. Such big company… I amazed! I looked at my brother. As usual, he not showing his emotion. Its hard to see him face happy, sad or something.

"So…why we here?" I asked the lame question to my brother. "Just visiting. This company was twice being robbed. First was being robbed by ordinary robbery, Tooru. Already being jailed one year ago at the night he stole the jewels. He is not an expert! I admit it."Nii-sama explained with his usual face, unemotional face. Urgh! I definitely hate that face.

"Then, the next case. This one. Very top robbery, Countessa. He always stole jewels, money from banks, clothes…" , "clothes?" I asked. Ryoma Nii-sama turned to me. "it not ordinary clothes it from the clothes that the expensive clothes in the world! He never get captured. So today our task is to capture him." Nii-sama explained with flat voice. I sweat dropped. I so amazed that Nii-sama know many information about the robberies! Even my teacher that teach me spy while I'm in America cant do that. I'm very lucky to have Captain Echizen Ryoma to be my twin brother.

"You sound it so easy, Nii-sama!" I smiled. "It is easy… I guess.", _'what do he mean 'I guess''_ I make a W.T.F face.

"Lets go!" Nii-sama begin to run. "Where are you going?" I asked. "Just follow me, idiot!" Nii-sama smirked. "H..hait" I just follow his instruction with no compliment since he is my brother and my captain…

.

.

.

.

.

We finally arrived to the destination. Actually, I don't really know why we here at the old school that seem to be demolished soon. "Er… Why we here?" I keep staring at the old school I mean haunted school?

"Because, he will be here soon." Nii-sama start strolling the school.

"Who is he? H…hey wait!" I start to chase Nii-sama.

Nii-sama stop walking. He turn to me and take his gun."If you keep questioning, I'll kill you with this gun and throw you into the river! You wanna that?" Nii-sama pointed his shiny shotgun toward my forehead. He looked so scary! I sweat dropped "N…no!", "Good! Just watch and learn!" Nii-sama continue walk again. Nii-sama surely scary. Now I understand why everyone under Nii-sama said that Captain Echizen Ryoma was the scariest captain they ever had. But I know that Nii-sama don't mean to do that.

"We here!" Nii-sama stand in front of the main door of the school. I just nodded. We quickly open the door and enter the school.

I feel scared! I mean very very scared. It was dark, messy and possibility that this place have….G-g-ghost!

I looked at my brother with my torch. I surprised! He look so calm and not showing his emotion! He totally emotionaless!

Suddenlly, the door was close on its on. _'oh man!' _I think I gonna faint. "Nii-sama… don't you fell something fishy?", "I think he's coming!" Nii-sama take his shotgun and suddenly…

A guy appear behind us "Well…well. What we have here? A captain and his subordinate try to capture me…" the guy just laugh. "Tsk!" Nii-sama run toward the guy and shoot him. The guy take the shiny and long sword to prevent the bullet through him. Man! He is amazing!

But still…I don't know who is him! I think logically. I widen my eyes. It cant be… he is the top robbery in Tokyo, Countessa! And my Nii-sama now is fighting against him! I cant miss this scence! Suddenly someone yelling at me.

"Ryosuke! Don't just stand there! Find the stolen jewels, baka!", "Aye Captain!" I just run searching for the jewels. Nii-sama keep fighting with Countessa guy. Nii-sama was so amazing! Sometime I salute him.

Countessa looked at me while fighting with Nii-sama "Not so fast, little boy!" Countessa through the smoke bomb on the floor.

I cant see anything but smoke! "Nii-sama, where are you?" I called my brother. I panicked.

Suddenly a pair of hand grab my mouth and my eyes. I cant breath! '_Nii-sama, help me!' _

**End of POV**

"What happen?" Ryoma just walking in the smoke. Suddenlyhe hear someone scream "Nii-sama, where are you?" it was Ryosuke's voice. Now Ryoma is getting worry. _'You are idiot, Ryosuke! If you scream like that, I bet u already being captured' _the smoke become vanished.

Ryoma widen his eyes. Countessa already capture Ryosuke. He put a knife on Ryosuke's neck and hold his hands tightly so Ryosuke would not escape.

'_as I though so_' Ryoma though. "If you move even an inch, I'll kill this boy!" Countessa laugh so evil! Ryoma think for awhile and stare at Ryosuke.

Ryoma take a deep breath and speak "Just kill him! How do I care!" Ryosuke widen his eyes. He just not believe what just Ryoma said. 'He don't love me anymore…" Ryosuke wanted to cry but suddenly he thought… _'It must be something implicit.'_

Ryosuke think for awhile… "Whoah! I never see the boy that brave as you are! You rather sacrife this boy life! Just for the jewels." Countessa said. Ryoma smiled evilly_. 'I finally got it!'_ Ryosuke smirked.

"NOW, Ryosuke!" Ryoma shouted. Ryosuke nodded understand Ryoma's instruction. Countessa raise his eyebrow. Ryosuke punches as hard as he can and kick his knee. The knife fall and taken by Ryosuke. He pointed the knife to Countessa neck. "You are dead, man!" Ryosuke smirked.

Ryoma walk toward both Ryosuke and Countessa. "Well done, Ryosuke.", "You are not expert a all, Countessa. As I expected!" Ryoma handcuffed Countessa's hands. "I'll take revenge on you!" Countessa whispered on Ryoma's ear. Ryoma just rolled his eyes. He heard that for thousand times from his other victims.

"Nii-sama, where is the jewels?", "I not gonna tell you unless…" Countessa smiled. "Its in the cabinet on the second floor." Ryoma explained to Ryosuke. "Wha..what? b..but ho…how?" Countessa jolted. Ryoma whispered on Countessa's ear… "Himitsu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After accomplish their mission, return the jewels to the owner of the jewel. Put Countessa in jail and now their in the train to back home. "Its already 3:00 a.m. Man! Im so tired!" Ryosuke complained.

Ryoma call someone "Igarashi, mission accomplished!"

"So fast, Captain! Well done!" Igarashi voice was loud enough for Ryosuke to hear it.

"Hn. Ja ne!" Ryoma cut off the phone.

"Nii-sama, what school that will I attend?" Ryosuke asked weakly.

Ryoma keep silent.

"Nii-sama?" Ryosuke looked at Ryoma..

"The school that you will attend is…"

"Zzzzzzzzz" Ryosuke already sleep.

Ryoma just smiled. He pats Ryosuke's head.

"The school that you will attend is…"

.

.

.

.

"Rikkaidai Fuzoku"

**Tada! Done!**

**I don't really know how to make an action fanfic….so….**

**This chapter kinda dumb…**

**Thanks everyone that favourite and reviewing my fanfic!**

**Please suggest and comment about this story.**

**And one more thing, please REVIEW!**


	5. Brother love

**Yo guys! I hope you guys like this fan fiction! This is my first action fan fiction =)**

**POT is NOT mine!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Next morning in Ryoma's room)

"Nani? I go to Rikkaidai? Are you serious, Nii-sama?" Ryosuke shocked after know about he going to Rikkaidai.

"Yes! No compliment, Ryosuke!" Ryoma sat on his bed=playing with his beloved Karupin.

"B…but. Why? I wanna one reason why I have to school there?" Ryosuke nearly shouted.

"Well…" Ryoma stand up and walk toward Ryosuke "Because I wanna you to keep that place safe…"

"Huh?" Ryosuke don't really understand what Ryoma talking about.

"Hn. If any crime, robbery, killer or something…You will be responsibility to take care of it!" Ryoma explain.

"Who…what? That a big I mean really big task! I just new in this thing!" Ryosuke frowned.

"You must learn, Ryosuke. There is NO reason to be on the top! Also…" Ryoma stare at Ryosuke.

"Rikkaidai is a good school to learn about tennis! You are sucks in tennis." Ryoma added.

"No I not! I just lost to you but it doesn't mean I lose to everyone else in tennis!" Ryosuke dispute.

"Oh really? Let's make a bet then." Ryoma suggest.

"What bet?" Ryosuke curious.

"Tennis…" Ryoma make an evil smile.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(At Seigaku tennis court)

"Ochibi don't come to school again! It's boring without him!" Kikumaru protest.

"Yeah! I wonder what's wrong with him…" Momoshiro have kind of worry expression on his face.

"Maybe something that related about the news that Echizen got yesterday" Kawamura guess.

"Or maybe he was being abused…" Fuji added.

"Abused? By who? Why? Is he hurt?" Oishi panicked. Kikumaru laughed.

"Why you laugh, Eiji?" asked Oishi.

"You just like me, yesterday…" all regulars snapped…

They just remember about yesterday incident- to ask Echizen what happen about his bruise and wound.

"Now, you remember!" Fuji signed.

Everyone stare at Fuji.

.

.

.

.

"Why just you remain us, Fuji?" Kawamura said.

"Saa~" Fuji answered.

"But now we have to start practice, Buchou going to mad…" Momoshiro finally speak.

"Yeah! I don't wanna run laps… with this baka" Kaido hissed.

"What you just say, Mamushi?" Momoshiro lose his temper.

"I say that you are the densest guy I ever met!" Kaido said.

"What? No I'm not!" Momoshiro denied.

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Kaido, Momoshiro! 20 laps, NOW!" Tezuka finally enter the tennis court.

"Hai- hait!" Both of them stared each other.

"This is your entire fault, Mamushi!" Momoshiro protest.

"No I'm not! It's your fault, Momoshiri!"

"No! You start the fight first, Mamushi!"

"You keep annoy me, momoshiri!"

"30 laps, Momoshiro! Kaido!" Tezuka shouted at both of them.

"Ha…hait!" they say unison.

..

.

"They always like that! Just when they going to stop fighting" Kikumaru keep staring at his kouhai.

"Its 0.001 percent they going to stop fighting…" Inui suddenly appear behind Kikumaru with his green notebook.

"Gahh! Don't scare me like that, Inui!" Kikumaru totally shocked with Inui's appearance.

"Iie data… Kikumaru will react like that when he was totally shocked…" Inui keep writing on his green notebook.

"nyan…" Kikumaru signed…

.

.

.

.

.

(Echizen resident)

"hah! Hah! Hah! Why you so strong, Nii-sama!" Ryosuke panting.

Ryosuke just lose to Ryoma 6-4 in tennis. He totally lost all his energy.

"So…I won the bet. That's mean you have to school at Rikkaidai!" Ryoma sitting on the bench- drinking a mineral water.

'_I don't wanna go there! I heard that school is scary! Although that school had won the tennis international championship….but…. I DON'T WAN TO! I don't wanna take that job! I don't wanna separate with my family, Nii-sama, oyaji!'_ Ryosuke get an idea… '_Oyaji…_'

"Hah! Oyaji won't let me go Rikkaidai! Oyaji love me more than you, Nii-sama! Hahahaha!" Ryosuke stand majestically.

Ryoma blinked for a while…

"Pff! Oyaji? Oyaji let you school there!" Ryoma try to stop laughing.

"HAH? That can't be! You must been lying to me! Oyaji won't let me!" Ryosuke unbelief just what Ryoma said.

"Oh really? Go search and ask him directly…" Ryoma suggest.

Ryoma looked very confident. Ryosuke become a little scared that his father would let him go to Rikkaidai… "Okay! Don't regret what you said just now!"

.

.

.

.

"Oyaji, would you let me to school in Rikkaidai? Ryosuke asked his father with innocent face hoping that his father wouldn't let his school there…

Nanjirou snapped. He looked at his 'innocent' son… "Of course I would no…" Nanjirou stopped. He remembered something…

**FLASH BACK**

"_Oyaji!" Ryoma stand just beside Nanjirou. "What, gaki?"_

"_I wanna Ryosuke to school in Rikkaidai! No matter what!" Ryoma said with dark tone._

_Nanjirou widen his eyes. "I definitely don't agree with that decision! After all, Ryosuke is my beloved son! You just jealous of him because I love him more than you aren't it?" Nanjirou make an annoying sound…_

"_No!" Ryoma denied. He actually a little bit jealous of his brother._

"_yes!"_

"_No!"_

"_Don't make me lose my temper, Oyaji!"_

"_Ou? What you going to do, young boy?" Nanjirou raise his eyebrow._

"_Well…" Ryoma make an evil smile…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Don't do that, Ryoma! I'll do anything that you want!" Nanjirou begged to Ryoma. Ryoma smiled… "Anything?"_

"_Yes! Everything! Now, STOP BURNING MY 'MAGAZINE', PLEASE!" Nanjirou start to cry…_

"_Ou~ I really wanna burn your porn magazine…" Ryoma make sad look… "So, I can ask anything?" Ryoma looked at his father with full of hope._

"_Yes, anything! J…just stop burning my beloved 'magazine'!"_

_Ryoma smiled. He stopped burning his father porn magazine. "Okay! I wanna you to agree with me that Ryosuke will school at Rikkaidai." Ryoma said._

"_Wh…what? Hell no!" Nanjiro disagree with Ryoma._

"_Well that's mean I have to continue burning this…" Ryoma start to take the porn magazines then…_

"_O…Okay! I agree!"_

"_That's my dad!" Ryoma throw away the magazine to the ground… and Nanjiro pick it 'You such mean son, son!'_

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"Yes! I let you go to Rikkaidai!" Ryosuke widen his eyes. Is his father serious? Does his father don't love him anymore?

"B…But Oyaji! I…I…", "This is for your own sake, Ryosuke!", _'And my own sake too'_ Nanjirou added in his hand

"Why everyone hate me?" Ryosuke begin to cry…

"I just don't wanna our secret releave, Ryosuke… Please understand." Ryoma suddenly pop-up behind Ryosuke. "Secret?" Ryosuke wipe his tears.

"Yeah! My friends nearly know about I'm being a spy. So, I don't wanna you worsen the situation. It's for your own sake." Ryoma explain.

"S…souka. Y…you don't hate m…me?" Ryosuke shuttered.

Ryoma smiled weakly looking at his brother. "Of course I don't! I love you, Ryosuke" Ryosuke suddenly hugged Ryoma tightly… "I l..love you too, Nii-sama!"

**Phew! Done finally!**

**Brother love!**

**So, do you like it? I hope u like it..**

**Please suggest and comment about this story.**

**And one more thing, please REVIEW!**


	6. Rikkaidai Fuzoku

**Yo guys! I hope you guys like this fan fiction! This is my first action fan fiction =)**

**POT is NOT mine!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Next week- Sunday)**

**(Early in the morning)**

"Nii-sama…Are you sure this is a right decision? I'm little scared here…" both Echizen are now at Kanagawa train station where Rikkaidai located…

"Mada mada dane, Ryosuke" Ryoma smirked. He holding mad to search that school

"It had been a long time since you use that phrase!" Ryosuke smiled at his brother.

"Hn" Ryoma started to walk away from Ryosuke

"Nii-sama, WAIT!",_ 'He always leaved me behind! Humph!' _

Now their journey start to searching for the school that named Rikkaidai Fuzoku…

.

.

.

.

.

(Rikkaidai tennis court)

"Buchou! Why we have to practice in weekend? I'm tired!" A sea weed haired boy complained while practicing his tennis skill.

"Just do it, Kirihara. This is for your own good!" The tennis buchou of Rikkaidai, Yukimura Seiichi. He just sat on the bench.

Sanada come toward Yukimura with a tired face "Yukimura, why make such practice in weekend so sudden?"

Yukimura make a creepy smile "You must not recognize it didn't you, Sanada?" Sanada raise his eyebrow "Everyone seems down lately, so I make decision to make extra practice…"

"Souk…" Sanada nodded.

"Buchou! I'm totally down here! Hah! Hah! Hah!" Kirihara panting like hell. He was lying on the tennis court because he was too tired to continue playing "You are down, Bakaya…" Marui chewing his chewing gum. "Don't… call…me…BAKAYA!" Kirihara lose his temper.

"Yukimura, I think we should rest for a while…They look extremely tired" Yagyuu suggest. Yukimura think for a while… "Yeah…I think you are right"

Yukimura stare at Sanada. Sanada nodded and yell "All right, minna! Rest for 15 minutes!"

Everyone cheered! "Yay! Finally rest!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Back to Ryoma and Ryosuke)

"We are here, finally…" Ryoma looked at the huge building.

"Sugoi! So big!" Ryosuke looked exited although he was tired of walking…

"Enough talking. Let's go" Ryoma continue walk enter the school.

"Yosh! Rikkaidai, here I come!" Ryosuke said out lout. He is full of energy now…

'_I'm glad he is happy…_' Ryoma looked at his energetic brother...

"Mada mada dane…"

Then, they walk straight to the principal office~

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Somewhere else in the park)

"Nyan~ Ochibi is not coming!" Kikumaru rubbed his red and spiky hair.

"Yeah! It's been week he don't come to school! We getting worry here, ne Oishi-sempai?" Momoshiro turn to Oishi that keeping mumbling to himself.

"Oishi! What are you mumbling about?" Fuji's question make Oishi snapped.

"Ouh. It's Nothing. I'm just thinking about something" Oishi make a weak smile.

"So…Why we are here again?" Momoshiro break the silence…

"Just hang out, Momo!" Kikumaru patting Momo's spiky hair.

"S…souka! But it's no fun without Echizen! What do you think, Inui-sempai?"

"Incording to my data that 70 percent that Echizen had some family matter, 60 percent personal thing, 80 percent being abused" Inui explain with flat voice.

"Why abused have more percent?" Oishi asked.

"Well, as I known, the way of Echizen look, he may be abused" Inui make assumption.

"Yeah! I saw it! There are many bruise and wound on his body" the tensai said.

"I hope nothing happen to him!"

Everyone nodded- agree with Oishi statement.

"By the way guys! Let's start to have fun!" Kikumaru said with cheerful voice.

(In Rikkaidai principal office)

"So, why you kids here" The middle-aged man that happen to be the principal of Rikkaidai Fuzoku. His name is Hyogushi Nakahiro (Take a note. I just make up the name).

"Pardon me, Hyogushi-san. I'm here to register for this boy" Ryoma pointed at Ryosuke. Ryosuke just could smile at the principal.

"Oh! You are the one who make an appointment with me yesterday?" Hyogushi raise his eyebrow.

"Yes. It is me"

"Just wait for a minute. I'll take the registration form

"Hait!" Ryoma just sitting on the sofa so do Ryosuke. Waiting for the principal.

The principal come toward both of them while holding a piece of paper.

"Please fill this form. Then submit it to me as soon as possible. I have something to do." the principal give instruction to them.

"Hait!" Ryosuke take the pen and start to fill the form. Ryoma stand up "Ryosuke! I'm strolling this school. You sit here and fill the form. If you done, find me." Ryoma demanded.

"Wakatta!"

"Good! Ja ne!" Ryoma waved and leave Ryosuke alone in the office. _'You such mean brother, Nii-sama! Leave me alone like this!'_

.

.

..

.

"Now, where is the vending machine?" Ryoma just turn left and right searching for the vending machine.

The wide smile speared on his face when he see an object that he looking for…vending machine!

After buying a can of grape ponta, he continued strolling…

(Rikkaidai tennis court)

"We ran out of tennis ball, Sanada" Yukimura said. "Aa. Kirihara! Come here for a moment!" Sanada exclaimed.

Kirihara stop practice and walk toward Sanada. "I wanna you to take more tennis balls in the store. Now!"

"B…but why me?" Kirihara disagree.

"You are the youngest here" Sanada answered.

"B…but…"

"NOW!"

"Hai-it!"

.

.

.

.

.

(A few minutes later)

"Sob! Sob! Why me have to do this damn job! Curse you Sanada fukubuchou!" Kirihara protested while bringing a box of tennis balls.

While he just mumbling to himself… He saw someone that familiar "Echizen? Why is he doing here?" Kirihara confused.

He decided to ask Ryoma directly "Oi Echizen!" He called out loud.

Ryoma search for the voice… he see _'Kirihara-sempai?'_

Kirihara run toward Ryoma "Why you doing here?" He asked.

Ryoma think for a while "Just strolling. How about you, Kirihara-sempai?"

Kirihara blinked…"Oh nothing! We just have some extra practice. And now! I have to bring this damn tennis balls!" Kirihara nuzzled.

"Mada mada dane, sempai!" Ryoma started to walk away but blocked by Kirihara.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere else!" a simple answer out from Ryoma's mouth.

"You are not going anywhere! You come with me, Echizen!"

"Huh?" Ryoma looked confused.

"J…Just come with me!" Kirihara make a sign to follow him.

Ryoma just nodded _'It gonna be a long day.'_

..

.

.

.

.

(In principal office)

"Finally, done!"Ryosuke smiled. He put his pen on the table then he walk toward the principal table and put the form on it.

'_Now! Time to find Nii-sama!'_ Ryosuke went out from the principal office…

**Finished!**

**I wanna continue this chapter… but I kinda lazy so I stop here.**

**I'm totally dunno about Rikkaidai regulars! So… I just make up with their attitude…**

**I hope you guys like it! **

**Thank you for reviewing and favorite my fan fiction!**

**I hope you guys can review more on my fan fiction coz it inspire me and give me more spirit to do it…hehe**

**Please suggest and comment about this story.**

**And one more thing, please REVIEW!**


	7. Meeting the regulars

**Yo guys! I hope you guys like this fan fiction! This is my first action fan fiction =)**

**POT is NOT mine!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(In Rikkaidai Fuzoku)

"Where are you, Nii-sama? Are we playing hide and seek?" Ryosuke was just walking around looking for his brother.

Walking, walking and walking… "This is sucks! I can't find Nii-sama, my legs begin to fall, my throat is freaking dry…So, and there is one conclusion that can be concluded!"

Ryosuke stopped walking. He stopped just beside a machine _'vending machine, here I come!'_

"Let me see…where the orange ponta…is Oh! There is it!" Ryosuke push the button.

'You are always the life saver, ponta! I love you!" Ryosuke drank the ponta with full of pride…well, not really.

"Now! Continue searching my canning brother" Ryosuke took a deep breath before continue walking.

(Kirihara and Ryoma)

"What exactly you are here, Echizen?" Kirihara broke the silence after a long silence atmosphere…

"As I said before, just strolling around…" Ryoma answered.

"Oh really? Why exactly you strolling around in Rikkaidai. It must one or two reason you are here." Kirihara make an annoying voice.

"Hn…none of your business, Kirihara-sempai!" Ryoma don't want to answer Kirihara question.

"Ou come on, Echizen! Just spill it out!" Kirihara said.

"Hn…"

Kirihara just got an idea to make Ryoma answer his question "Echizen, if you answer my question, I'll treat you ponta as many as you want in a week!"

Ryoma suddenly stopped walking. He smirked at Kirihara. "What's wrong, Echizen?"

"Really?" Ryoma asked with full of hope...

"Really what?" Kirihara blinked…

"You say that I will get ponta as much as I want in a week if I answer your stupid question."

"Ou! Now I remember!" Kirihara said.

"So, promise?" Ryoma asked again…

"What promise?" Kirihara looked confused-unsure what Ryoma talking about.

Ryoma signed. He tries to control his temper down…

"The ponta, Bakaya-sempai!" Ryoma for the first time use that nickname.

"Ou! Yes! I'm promised! H…Hey! Since when you call me Bakaya?" Kirihara looked angry.

"Since now…" Ryoma continue walking and just ignored Kirihara. He just happy that he will get free ponta for a week.

"Now! Why are you here?" Kirihara asked with not really serious tone.

"Well, first I'm here just strolling around this school…" Ryoma answered.

"You just said that just now! I wanna-"Ryoma suddenly stared at Kirihara that make Kirihara shrugged a little bit.

"I'm not done yet! I am here because I taking the registration form to school here..." Ryoma said with flat voice. "Ou…souka! Why you just say…"

'_Registration form? School here? Echizen? It does mean that…'_ Kirihara scanned word by word the word that Ryoma just said carefully in his head…

"EHHHH! You will school here soon?" Kirihara almost shouted. The box that full of tennis balls fall down on the ground.

Ryoma raise his eyebrow. He actually a little bit shocked about Kirihara reaction.

Everyone in tennis court turned to Kirihara and Ryoma to see what happen. They don't recognize that they already arrived at Rikkaidai tennis court. Jackal ran toward both of them "What happen Kirihara?" Then he turned to Ryoma "You are Echizen Ryoma from Seigaku, right?" Ryoma just nodded.

"Why are you here, Echizen-kun?" Yukimura asked with a warm smile.

"Um…I…" Ryoma sentence was cut off by…

"E…Echizen…will school h…here…so…n! Kirihara still in shocked situation.

"What do you say, Kirihara? Say it clearly." Jackal complained.

"H...He…gonna…sc…schoo...l h…he...here!" Kirihara still shuttered.

"Take a deep breath and say it calmly, Kirihara." Yukimura tried to give him advice.

Kirihara nodded. He took a really deep breath and exhaled. He finally said with a calm face "Echizen is starting school…here SOON!"

Everyone just stood like a stone and blinked for a minute. Ryoma just keep silence. He just ignored their convocation. Ryoma just turn left and right looking for his brother. "Where could he be right now…?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?" Everyone widen their eyes. "Are you serious, Echizen?" Everyone turned to Ryoma. He was still daydreaming though… "If this right, it will be a great afford for our tennis club, ne Sanada?" Yukimura turned to Sanada "Aa."

The other still chattering and whispering to each other. They just could not believe about the news that they just got from Kirihara. There is one way to find out to know the truth… ask him directly and that they gonna do now…

(Somewhere else in Rikkaidai)

"Mou! I give up! Where is Nii-sama?" Ryosuke signed. His brother was hardly to be found. Suddenly, he heard some noisy things over the building. So he decided to follow the sound.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Phew! What a long walk although it only took 2 minutes to get here.'_ Ryosuke finally arrived the place that the noisy come from.

Ryosuke peeked and saw '_tennis court? Nii-sama? Why he doing here? And why are so many crowded around Nii-sama? Is something happen? It's time to find out!' _ Ryosuke walked toward the tennis court.

(Rikkaidai tennis court)

"Echizen! Is that true that you will start school here?" Jackal asked excitedly.

"If he started school here, I will crush him into death! Hahaha!" Kirihara make an evil laugh.

"Its 45 percent that Echizen will school here." Yanagi finally said.

Everyone turned to Yanagi. "Why the percent is too low?" Kirihara asked with a confused look.

"Because Echizen is the pillar of Seigaku. A pillar should not leave his team behind so Echizen would not leave his school just like that and school here for no reason. After all, Rikkaidai and Seigaku are rivals, remember." Yanagi explain with his flat and emotionless voice as usual.

"Ouh! Now I realize that!" Marui still chewing his pink bubble gum. "So Echizen-kun, what is the reason you here?" Yukimura asked.

'_This is getting annoying!'_ Ryoma rolled his golden eyes. "Well…"

"NII-SAMA!" A very loud voice came from behind Ryoma and he is surely angry. "W…Why you gone so far! I getting tired you know! And you like celebrity here!" Ryosuke exclaimed.

"Why you just use your phone. It that easier?" Ryoma said. Ryosuke widen his eyes. He never thought of that. If he used the phone, he would not lose his energy to much. Ryosuke knee down on the ground. He felt weak. _'Why I never thought of that…'_, "You sometime are dumb, Ryosuke!" Ryosuke stymied. Did his brother said that he was dumb? _'Am I dumb?'_ That sentences keeping echoes in his head.

Everyone who saw that incident was totally shock. "Two Echizen?" Kirihara confused. "Echizen-kun, can you explain what happen?" Yukimura glared at Ryoma.

"And who is that 'another Echizen'?" Kirihara pointed at Ryosuke.

"Maybe Echizen copy himself and send another him to this school to collect some important data and give that data to Seigaku. So, they will win easily when they play against us. Tsk! Not a chance, Echizen!" Niou said with his imagination.

"I think it's not. You guys must misunderstanding about my brother." Ryosuke smiled.

"Then, tell the truth." Sanada that keep himself silence finally spoke.

"First, I introduce myself. My name is Echizen Ryosuke. Echizen Ryoma is my twin brother and I the younger one. I'm here now the new student of Rikkaidai Fuzoku. I will be joining tennis club in this school. Yoroshiku!"

Everyone nodded. They shocked that Ryoma actually have twin brother and his twin brother have totally different personality from his brother. "So, you school here soon, Echizen?" Ryosuke nodded for Jackal's question.

"Just call me Ryosuke! It's hard to call both of us Echizen, ne Nii-sama?", "Hn" Ryosuke signed "Such a boring expression!"

"Since you will be tennis club member, we have to introduce ourselve too, ne Sanada?", "Aa." Ryosuke glared at Sanada. "He is such muscular man. What training that he has, I wonder. His attitude also likes Nii-sama, how boring!"

(I skipped the introduction. Hehe…)

"So, Ryosuke-san, when you start to school here?" Yukimura asked.

"Hm…tomorrow! Why?" Ryosuke answered.

"Nanda mo nai." Yukimura make a warm smile to Ryosuke.

"Ryosuke, why you prefer to school here?" That question just pop-up from Marui's mind.

"Well…how I wanna say this…My brother said that I have to school here. Since he is my brother I can't dispute him." Ryosuke make a cynical smile.

"Echizen made this decision for you to school here? Why?" Jackal asked again.

"It's a long story…" Ryosuke said while scratching his black hair.

"We have time…" Yukimura said.

"No we don't!" Ryoma said while drinking his grape ponta.

"ECHIZEN! You are SO mean!" Kirihara cried.

"Nii-sama, why Kirihara-sempai is crying?"

Ryoma make an evil smile again~ "Well…"

**FLASH BACK**

"_Kirihara-sempai, I wanna 15 can of grape Ponta for day one." Ryoma smile toward Kirihara. They were standing in front of vending machine._

"_15? Are you nut? Don't you care about my money?" Kirihara yelled for shockiness that he got._

"_Promise is a promise, sempai…"_

"_Curse you, Echizen! This include for 7 days, right?"_

"_No. This is for day one. Day two times more."_

_After hearing that, Kirihara eyes became blank. His mind can't think straight. Everything went black….He faint._

"_Poor sempai" Ryoma continue buying ponta using Kirihara money_…

**END OF FLASHBACK **

They sweat dropped.

"So cruel!"

"I promised that I never make a silly promise with Echizen!" Marui shivered.

Everyone nodded about Marui statement…

"Well guys, we have to go now. Ja!" Everyone waved and saying good bye to them.

Ryoma and Ryosuke took a leave leaving crying Kirihara…

.

.

.

.

.

.

(In the train)

"Nii-sama, you seem close with Rikkaidai tennis regulars." Ryosuke sitting beside Ryoma in the train.

Ryoma raise his eyebrow.

He thought for a while _'maybe I am pretty close with them…'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**You think I wanna stop here? No! I wanna continue it a little bit...**

(Burger shop)

"This is the best burger I ever had!" Momo bite his extra large burger.

"You were keeping saying that an hour ago, Momo!" Kikumaru complained.

"It is a good burger! Plus, its sempai treat!"

"Meanie! Nyan~"

"Sorry Eiji…hehe…" Oishi pity on his best friend.

"Saa. He loses the card game. Who lose have to treat all of us." Fuji giggled.

"Its 75 percent that Kikumaru will cry soon..." Inui writing something on his book.

While them just chattering around, two person enter the burger shop.

"Are you sure this place has a good burger, Igarashi?" A yellow and long haired boy asked to his friend.

"Of course! I have ate in this place once with Captain Echizen before! It is really good. Trust me Shinjirou!"

"Since its Echizen who recommended here, I bet it's okay then…" Shinjirou smiled.

Fuji snapped after hearing a word 'Echizen'. He turned and stared at both Shinjirou and Igarashi.

'_They must something to do with Echizen' _

**Tada! Finished!**

**So how it is?**

**I hope you guys like it! **

**If you found grammatical mistake, please forgive me!**

**Thank you for reviewing and favorite my fan fiction!**

**I hope you guys can review more on my fan fiction coz it inspire me and give me more spirit to do it…hehe**

**Please suggest and comment about this story.**

**And one more thing, please REVIEW!**


	8. Something happen

**Yo guys! I hope you guys like this fan fiction! This is my first action fan fiction =)**

**POT is NOT mine!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Burger shop)

"Fuji, what are you staring at?" Oishi was getting worried. "Souda Fuji! You look creepy!" Kikumaru frowned. Fuji snapped after hearing Oishi and Kikumaru voice.

"Gomen minna. I just glare at something." The tensai smiled. "What are you staring at, Fuji-sempai?" Momoshiro asked the same question. Fuji silence for a while. Fuji turned his back and pointing at something.

"Them." Oishi, Kikumaru, Momoshiro and Inui quickly looked at 'them' where Fuji pointing at.

.

.

.

.

"This is delicious, Igarashi!" Shinjirou keep eating without stop.

"Haha! Look who brought you here!" Igarashi smiled happily.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. But you know this place from Echizen, right?"

"Aa! I hope I can be like him one day…" Igarashi continue eating his Super Deluxe Burger.

Shinjirou raise his brown eyebrow "Why?"

Igarashi said with his mouth full of food "biacouse…hia…sho guod!"

Shinjirou tapped his forehead "Swallow first then say it _clearly_! Man you such boy!" Shinjirou stressed the word clearly.

Igarashi nodded then he swallowed his food and said "I wanna be like him because he is so displin, so cool, genius, and really good at fighting. Just he has a cold attitude but he is kind!"

Shinjirou a little bit shocked looked at Igarashi really praising his Captain. "But as I know, that Echizen was the scariest captain you ever had. All the subordinates below him said that."

"Hehe! Most people said that but actually he is kind and responsible captain" Igarashi said.

"That's why you so close with Echizen although his personality totally different with you. You always think positive about him and you such loyal friend as I see." Shinjirou said.

Igarashi slightly blushed after being praised by Shinjirou. "Why thank you…"

"You are easy to make friend, Igarashi. I'm glad that I one of your friend."

"Hehe! I know Captain Echizen for a long time ago…" Igarashi continue "By the way Shinjirou, have you met Captain Echizen yet?"

Shinjirou think for a while..."I think no. But I wish I can meet him soon"

Igarashi said "Yeah! You should meet him! He is really friendly!"

Shinjirou chukled "Friendly huh? I'll see how friendly he is."

"You will see! I can just call him if you wanna meet him now." Igarashi offered.

"Well… I think it's not necessary though. Next time we will see him. He will come to his office tomorrow, right?"

"Dunno! He has school tomorrow. But I still wanna call him, hehe!" Igarashi said.

"Don't you think Echizen will be mad if you call time like this?"

"I get immune with it!"

(Back to Fuji and the gang)

"What's wrong with them? They are human right?" Momoshiro asked.

"Of course they are humans, Momo!" Kikumaru knocked Momo's head.

"Ouch! What's that for, Kikumaru-sempai?" Momoshiro rubbed his head softly.

"For asking silly and lame question. Nyan~" Kikumaru joked.

"But it's hurt Kikumaru sempai!" Momoshiro complained.

"Hehe! Gomen Momo!" Kikumaru smiled.

"Shh! You guys are so noisy!" Fuji put his index finger on his lip.

"Gomen!" Both Momoshiro and Kikumaru said it unison.

"We need to hear their conversation" Fuji said with a slow voice.

"Why?" Oishi asked.

"Because we need to! It's about Echizen!" Fuji answered.

Everyone widen their eyes except Inui (I really don't know Inui widen his eyes since he wearing an opaque glasses) after hearing the word 'Echizen'.

"Huh? What do you mean, Fuji?" Momoshiro asked.

"He mean he heard those two boys just keep mentioning 'Echizen'. So Fuji though that he can get information from 'them' about Echizen. Since Echizen don't come to school for a week. So 'they' must have something to do with Echizen and now them talking about Echizen, right Fuji?" Inui writing something in his notebook. Everyone just nodded although they don't really understand what Inui just talking about.

"Aa. How you figure it out what I'm thinking, Inui?" Fuji chukled a little bit.

"By 80 percent it's all on your face, Fuji." Inui said.

"Satsuga Inui!" Fuji smiled.

Kikumaru and Momoshiro still making their blur faces. "We can't understand at all, ne Kikumaru sempai?"

"Nyan~"

Oishi sighed "Inui said that 'they'" Oishi make in bracket sign and continue "have something to do with Echizen. They know about Echizen. And maybe they know why Echizen didn't come to school lately."

"Souka!" Kikumaru and Momoshiro said it unison.

"So what we gonna do is…" Fuji stand up from his chair and make a creepy face. The light from the sun through his face. Momoshiro, Kikumaru, Oishi and Inui look at him with full of confusion.

"Gonna do what?"

Fuji grinned "Ask them directly or…"

Everyone raise their eyebrow…

"Force them"

Everyone sweat dropped…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(A Restaurant -somewhere else in Tokyo)

"Ha...chu~!" Ryosuke just glare at Ryoma. He just keeping sneezing all the time since they were in the train.

"Are you okay, Nii-sama?" Ryosuke ask with full of concern.

"Yes. Maybe someone just talking about me." Ryoma said.

"Anyway, Ittadakimasu!" Ryosuke eat like he haven't eaten for a week.

"Eat slowly. If you continue eat like that you will…"

"W…water! Nii…-sa...ma! Wate...r! Ryosuke chocked.

"Here", _'As I thought so.' _Ryoma give a glass of sky juice* to Ryosuke. He drink like… Nothing to describe…too horrible.

Suddenly Ryoma's phone was vibrating in his pocket. Ryoma answered "Moshi moshi?"

"Captain! I miss you! How are you?" A voice said with a loud voice.

"Igarashi! Slow down your voice. Why are you calling? Another mission?" Ryoma asked with his emotionless face.

"Nope! No mission. Just missing my best friend."

"Since when I become your best friend?"

"Since now, ne Shinjirou?"

"Who is Shinjirou?" Ryoma asked.

"Ou! He is the new employer in our company. He really wanna see you"

"souka. Just say hi to him. Ja ne!" When Ryoma wanna cut off the line he heard a familiar voice from the phone...

"Nice to meet you, Igarashi-san! We need to talk, should we?"

Ryoma widen his eyes. He could not believe what just he have heard…

"Fuji sempai? How he know about Igarashi? It could be…" Ryoma really shocked.

.

.

.

.

Other side of the restaurant where Ryoma and Ryosuke sit.

The mysterious guy just keeping staring at both Echizen siblings. He is wearing black coat, black shirt and trousers and a pair of black glasses. He take his phone and said…

"Master, we found him. Echizen Ryoma."

Then the voice come out from the phone...

"Good! Just keep watching on him. Don't lose track!"

The mysterious guy nodded and cut off the phone.

.

.

.

.

.

(unknown place)

A man or known as 'master' to the mysterious guy just sitting on a chair like a king.

He put his phone in his jacket. He make a really creepy and scary smile.

Dark aura surround him…

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You will die soon…Echizen Ryoma. No! I mean Captain Echizen Ryoma…"

Then he laugh like a freak… or maybe he is a freak?

**BWAHAHAHAHAHA! A huge cliffhanger, isn't it?**

**I such mean girl,,,, hehe!**

**Just wait for the next chapter, okay!**

**I hope you guys like it! **

**If you found grammatical mistake, please forgive me!**

**Thank you for reviewing and favorite my fan fiction!**

**I hope you guys can review more on my fan fiction coz it inspire me and give me more spirit to do it…hehe**

**Please suggest and comment about this story.**

**And one more thing, please REVIEW!**


	9. Conversation

**Yo guys! I hope you guys like this fanfic! This is my first action fanfic =)**

**POT is NOT mine!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Burger shop)

Igarashi POV

I just a little disappointed when Captain going to cut off his phone in the middle of our conversation. Tsk! I hate him! Well… a little…. My daydreaming was distracted by someone that unfamiliar with me. I looked at him. Light brown haired guy. His eyes was closed. _'He is she or what?' _I though to myself. He was definitely like a girl. Well not really. He was standing beside me. I gluped. He had an aura that make my shivered. Especially when he smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Igarashi-san! We need to talk, should we?"

I was totally surprised. How he know my name? I don't even know him and he want me to talk about something? "Huh?" That only word that I can say now. He chulked. "My name is Fuji Shuusuke. Im Echizen Ryoma's friend." He held his hand. Both of us shaked our hands.

So he is Captain Echizen friend. More importantly what he gonna talk about? It could be h…he know about our secret! A…about Captain Echizen! What Im gonna do! Now Im feel nervous! My shirt was a little wet because of my sweat.

"Im Igarashi Yousuke. H…how do you know my name?" I asked.

"Well…Your friend keeping mentioning your name." Fuji pointing at Shinjirou. I turned to him. Shinjirou was eating his burger. No! I mean a really huge one. His place full of other food and drinks. Just when he order that stuff?

I turned to Fuji and I said "What are you wanna talk about, Fuji-san?" I make my stoic face but not so much stoic as Captain Echizen. Im trying to control my emotion and stay away from being suspect by Fuji. He smiled. _'creepy' _ that's what I always though when that Fuji guy smiled at me. I sweat dropped.

"I just wanna talk about _our _friend. May I seat that chair?" I nodded then Fuji sat in front of me. "So, how much you know about Echizen?" he started the conversation. I blinked for a while. I really dunno how to answer that question. Should I tell the truth? No…too dangerous. Seriously! I dunno what to answer it! I wish Ryosuke was here! He know what to do.

"I dunno you so why I have to give you information?" I finally answered his question after a long awkward silence. Fuji smirked. "Yes I know but you must know something happen to Echizen, right Igarashi-kun?" he said. "Well… before I answered that question, make me believe that you re really Cap- I mean Echizen friend." I said with flat voice. I can't believe that actually I can speak with flat voice…haha!

Fuji opened his eyes that almost make me shivered. "Okay then… look this picture." Fuji took out a picture from his pocket and gave it to me. When I looked at the picture I saw a team like a tennis team wearing same uniform. Blue and white jacket. They looked happy. I saw a familiar person in the picture. '_Captain Echizen…_' then I saw Fuji just standing beside Echizen. That explain that really Fuji is really Captain Echizen.

"Now I believe you… What is your question again?" I gave back the picture to him. "Saa. Do you know what happen to Echizen lately? I didn't come to school for a week." He explained. I speechless. I don't reconised that there been a week captain don't come to school. Well because he was totally busy with his mission lately. But we decided to give captain fully holidays next week. No mission, no spying. He will become just a regular student in a week…

"We…ll, as I know that Cap- I mean Echizen have family matter. A little problem…haha…" I laughed nervously and I lied just now… Fuji nodded. "How serious is that?" He asked again. Now, Im sweat dropped. "Um….Well…" Fuji frowned "You hiding something right?" Fuji release his dark and creepy aura. Glup! "Well…Um…"

End of POV

(Oishi and the gang)

They just sit and watch Fuji talking to Igarashi. "Sugoi Fuji! He make that boy speak." Oishi praised.

"60 percent he use psychology 72 percent he realese his dark aura that make 54 percent the person a little bit scared and shivered. 45 percent how he handle that person." Inui explained.

"Satsuga Fuji-sempai… I can see his dark aura. Pretty creepy huh." Momoshiro said.

"Momo!" Oishi make Momoshiro snapped.

"Nani Oishi-sempai?"

"Who are you talking to?"

"Huh?" Momoshiro look around him "Where is Kikumaru sempai?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nyan! You must be Ochibi's friend…. hanyan!" Kikumaru hugged Igarashi into death. "Ca…n't… Brea….th!" Igarashi lake of oxygen.

"Eiji. Dame dayo. You killing him." Fuji tried to stop Kikumaru from hugging Igarashi.

"Gomen! Gomen! Eto…" Kikumaru looked at Igarashi.

"Igarashi Yousuke."

"Iga-chan!", '_What a stupid nickname!' _Igarashi though.

.

.

.

(A restaurant- somewhere else in Tokyo)

Ryoma staring at is phone. _'Why Fuji sempai doing there? How do he know Igarashi? What he want to talk about? Why I have so many questions? Maybe because Igarashi will releaved my secret? He such a big mouth.' _Ryoma's eyes widened. "Secret…" He mumbled. _'Should I call him or not?' _

Ryoma looked at his brother. Still eating. "When will you stop eating, Ryosuke?" Ryoma sighed. "Im hungry, Nii-sama!" Ryosuke eat like a hungry wolf. "Whatever! You pay it right?" Ryoma make a boring face.

Ryosuke chocked. "I pay? I though Nii-sama…", "Ja ne!" Ryoma stand up and went out from the restaurant- leaving Ryosuke alone. "O…Oi! Nii-sama! Wait up!" Ryosuke tried to chase his brother but… "Sir, your bill…" A waiter gave a bill to Ryosuke. He carefully looked at the bill or should I say the price. His heart beat fast. He shivered more than usual… He can't think straight, his view went black…He fainted… The price reach five numbers…. You know what I mean…

Many sounds of people crowded the place that Ryosuke faint. Ryoma just standing outside the restaurant. "That is the risk when we in the high class restaurant…" He sighed to himself.

Ryoma once again looked at his phone and began to dial numbers '_I better call him before he do something fishy..' _He put his phone on his ear…

"Hello?" Someone answered. Many voices and sound can be heard by Ryoma through the phone.

"Igarashi, what happen there? Where are you?"

"Cap- I mean Echizen!" Igarashi shouted like something bad happed there.

Ryoma surprised. Igarashi rarely called him by his name. He always called him 'Captain'.'_It must something happen there… It cant be that…_'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue…..

.

.

.

Just kidding! Lets continue. Should we?

.

.

.

.

.

(Burger shop)

"Iga-chan, you talk to Ochibi?" Kikumaru asked Igarashi with a confused face. "Well…" Igarashi looked nervous. Sweat fall down from his forehead. Suddenly Fuji took Igarashi's phone without any permission. "Echizen, is that you?" He spoke with his dark tone….

"Fu…ji…sempai?" Ryoma voice was a little shuttered in the phone.

Before Fuji could speak the phone was taken by someone else "OCHIBI! Where are you? We deadly worry about you! Nyan~" Kikumaru cried. "Kikumaru sempai… What are you doing there?" Ryoma said.

"Nyan! We just have our lunch in a burger shop. Then suddenly Ochibi's friend come here so we have a little chat with Iga-chan!" Kikumaru excitedly said.

"Iga- what?" Ryoma asked.

"Iga-chan! He is your friend! His name is Igarashi. Nyan!"

After hearing 'Igarashi', Ryoma chocked.

"Kikumaru sempai! Could I speak with Igarashi for a while?"

"Mou Ochibi! But I miss you so much!" Kikumaru nozzled.

"Give me that phone, Kikumaru-sempai! I wanna lecture this brat about something!" Momoshiro took the phone from Kikumaru.

"Echizen! Where a heck are you? Why you don't come to school lately? You know you cant make your sempai worry! You just cant, you know!" Momoshiro lecture a bit to Ryoma.

"Hn. Mada mada dane sempai!" A short answer from Ryoma.

"Don't 'hn' at me, Echizen! You have a big trouble, young boy!" Momoshiro unsatisfied with Ryoma.

"Whatever… Ja ne! See you tomorrow, Momo sempai." Ryoma cut off the line.

"O…Oi Echizen! Takku!" Momoshiro sighed.

"Momo, what wrong?" the moher hen asked.

"Echizen just cut off the phone." All the sempai looked disappointed.

"But he say that 'see you tomorrow' so that mean that he will come to school tomorrow." Momoshiro said.

"Ochibi will come to school tomorrow! YAY!" Kikumaru become more exited.

"We will ask him face to face tomorrow then." Fuji opened his eyes.

"Ano…sempai-tachi… my phone?" Igarashi asked and make his innocent face.

They looked at Igarashi "Ou! Here! Thanks for the phone." Momoshiro gave back the phone to the owner.

Igarashi nodded. "Saa. Matta ne, Igarashi-san. It nice to meet you." Fuji make his sadistic smile. "Ha…hait! Nice to meet you guys too… I guess…" Igarashi slow down his voice when he say the last part.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When all the sempai-tachi are gone from the burger shop Igarashi sighed to himself. "Huh! What a hard day, isn't Shinjirou?" He turned to his new friend. "Hmm? What happen?"

.

.

.

Igarashi make a W.T.F face… "You dunno what happen just right Shinjirou?"

"Well… I just eating my food and I don't reconised what happen…maybe…" Shinjirou making a confused face.

"Huh!" Igarashi sighed again.

"You such a boy!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**How is it? Okay? I hope its okay.**

**If you found grammatical mistake, please forgive me!**

**Thank you for reviewing and favourite my fanfic!**

**I hope you guys can review more on my fanfic coz it inspire me and give me more spirit to do it…hehe**

**Please suggest and comment about this story.**

**Please review! More review more faster I update this story…**


	10. Confusion

**Yo guys! I hope you guys like this fanfic! This is my first action fanfic =)**

**POT is NOT mine!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Next morning- Monday)**

**(7:55 early in the morning…)**

"I'M LATE! More importantly…This is my first day in school!" Ryosuke rushed for his preparation to go to his new school, Rikkaidai Fuzoku."Nii-sama! Why you look so calm? Won't your teacher will be mad and punish you if you late?" Ryosuke thought was a little weirdwhen he looked at his brother- calm, confident and steady. Ryoma looked at his brother or more likely staring at his brother. "I get used of it." A short answer from Ryoma. "That shows that you always be late in school, isn't it." That was not a question more like statement. "Kinda. You must go ow or you miss the train…" Ryosuke looked at his watch "Oh no! Im totally late! Ja ne, Nii-sama!" He quickly wore his shoes and went out from the house. "Ryosuke-san! Your bento!" Nanako try to stop Ryosuke but it seem she couldn't.

"No use Nanako-neesan. Just leave him alone. He know how to suvive without his bento." Ryoma still eating his Japanese breakfast. "Sometime you are mean to your brother, Ryoma-san." Nanako looked a little disappointed. "But…" Ryoma raisehis eyebrow and turned to his cousin "Wont you late for your school too, Ryoma-san?" Nanako looked at the watch. "Oh ya right! But don't worry, Momo-sempai will pick me up soon…Maybe…" Ryoma still look calm and emotionless face.

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile…

**Momoshiro POV**

"I gonna be late! I gonna be late! LATE!" I cycled as fast as I could to reach to my school. I wake up late this morning because last night I watch the saddest movie I ever had. My eyes still red "Oh ya! Im forgot. Today Echizen come to school right? Maybe I can give him a ride since he late for school too." I mumbled after saw someone that he knew went out from Echizen resident house. _'Man! He look mesirable. Wait! What is he wearing?' _That Echizen that he saw was wearing a greenish jacket, turquoise tie, white shirt and a greenish trousers. "I see that uniform somewhere... " I cycled nearer and nearer to Echizen. "Oi Echizen! Wanna ride?" I looked at him. He look slightly different. His eyes was dark brown 'Since when Echizen wear contact lens?' He looked at me with worry face. "Who are you? Do I know you?" He asked with his confused face.

I totally, absolutely, extremely shocked and surprised with Echizen reaction. _'He have amnesia? I hope not! If yes Im in big troble!'_ I stopped the bike and stared at him. "Just tell your want!" He asked wih angry voice. I shivered a little. "Wont cha remember you bestfriend, your sempai, Echizen? What happen to you? Do you have amnesia, gaki? This why you don't come to school last week?" I shouted. I grapped my kouhai upper arm. I don't care anymore. My little kouhai have amnesia!I almost cried. He looked a little scared.

"No actually! I dunno what are you thinking about me, I don't have amnesia. Im absolutely FINE. I just don't know you! So, may I take a leave, sempai?" Echizen getting annoyed with my behavior. He said he don't have amnesia but he still have his cocky behavior. Also, he was fine physically. Then why he like this? Maybe he playing prank at me. Nah! He sucks in that. "Why you are wearing that uniform, Echizen? That's not our uniform." I finally asked the question that I always wanna asked.

He looked at his uniform. Then he looked at me "Maybe we go to different school." He smirked "Mada mada dane…" I frowned. I was totally confirm! He is Echizen Ryoma, Seigaku tennis regular! He was the only one who say that phrase. "Echizen, you…" my sentence was cut off by hearing a phone vibrated. We looked at each other phone. Not mine. So it was his phone. "Moshi moshi?" He answered.

"Oi! Where are you gaki? Im waiting for you! I'll crush you when we arrived at school soon. Wanna that?" A voice shouted from the phone. I heard it very clearly. It obviously Kirihara Akaya from Rikkaidai. "Yeah! Yeah! Just wait, Kirihara-sempai! I will arrived as soon as possible! We meet there soon! " He cut off the line and ran away from me quickly. I noticed he slightly glared at me. I sweat dropped.

"Oi Echizen wait up!" I start to chased him by cycling with my bike.

.

.

.

"Oi Echizen, our school is that way, baka!" I cried. He just went to wrong way. "Its not our! Is your school go that way! My school is this way, baka-sempai!" He scolded me. "What do you mean 'my school?' aren't suppose to be 'our school?' " I so confused this time.

"Sory, you have wrong Echizen! Ja ne!" He waved at me. He slowly disappeared from my eyes. "E…Echizen! Wait! Takku… Just what…" I stopped. Did just Kirihara call him and told Echizen to wait for him at school? Isn't that Rikkaidai Fuzoku uniform that Echizen wear? Did he go to Rikkaidai? It can be that Echizen… I widen my eyes. "I gonna tell the other…FAST!" I cycled my bike faster faster and faster and arrived at Seigaku…

**END OF POV**

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile…

"Just why he go get and fetch me? Baka Momo-sempai! Leaving me alone!" Ryoma protested. "Now Im late for school…" Ryoma sighed… He just walking calmly… Without tension or depressed. He didn't care about the punishment that he will get soon~

**Let me get this straight… When I making this fanfic, I feel aura of lazyness surround me…so I decided to make this chapter shorter than usual… also…I bet so many grammatical error in it, rite?**

**So…that is the story for today…**

**How is it? Okay?**

**If you found grammatical mistake, please forgive me!**

**Thank you for reviewing and favourite my fanfic!**

**I hope you guys can review more on my fanfic coz it inspire me and give me more spirit to do it…hehe**

**Please suggest and comment about this story.**

**Please review! More review more faster I update this story…**


	11. Shocking news!

**Yo guys! I hope you guys like this fanfic! This is my first action fanfic =)**

**POT is NOT mine!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ryosuke POV**

(In the train)

Man! That was troublesome! Just who the spiky hair sempai? Because of him, I late for school. Kirihara sempai surely going to crush me soon. How he know my name? He annoyed me. However, the way he looked at me, like he know me a lot and we are very close… like best friend? Maybe he thought me was Nii-sama… I blinked. I stared my feet…

If he thought I was Nii-sama, then he thought that Nii-sama had amnesia and that sempai told his friends about Nii-sama condition, then…then…I gulped. Why I am so dumb? Nii-sama will be mad at me…If he mad… he will punished me… he closed his eyes. He sighed.

**(Ryosuke imagination)**

(Not in Ryosuke POV)

"Ryosuke! EXTRA 100 LAPS NOW!" Ryoma shouted angrily. Ryosuke already panting heavily- tired doing so many laps around their house. "Nii-sama…I…" Ryoma stared at his brother. "If you speak again, practice shooting until night, then fighting training with me extra 4 hours, no American food served, only Japanese food will be given to you! You will sleep in the living room instead of sleeping on the bed! More mission for you! Extra training! Extra study time! Cannot play with Karupin! No rest time! You wanna that?" Ryosuke jolted. _'Just how cruel my brother are?'_

"B…but Nii-sama..." Ryosuke wanted to speak but interrupted my Ryoma "So you wanna that punishment? Okay. We will start training…NOW" Ryoma took his whip and walked toward Ryosuke. Ryoma smiled evilly "This is the punishment for you pretending as me. And making them think I have amnesia!" Ryoma began to swing his whip toward Ryosuke ass. "BAM!" Ryosuke felt the pain on his ass very much!

"NII-SAMA! IT'S HURT!" Ryosuke began to cry. "AHAHAHA! I LIKE WHEN YOU HURT!" Ryoma laughed like a maniac.

It was totally and truly a hell…

Who make Echizen Ryoma mad… will get the punishment their never thought about…?

That's why everyone call him the scariest captain their never had.

"NOOOO!"

**(End of Ryosuke imagination)**

**(Ryosuke POV)**

My sweat through my cheek. I gulped and that imagination makes me shivered. "I don't wanna that! It's creepy yet horrible!" I mumbled to myself. Realize or not, I already arrive at Kanagawa where the Rikkaidai was placed.

"Mister, we already arrived!" a man said to me. "Ou! Thanks!" I quickly stood up and went out from the train. I was searching for something _'Where is he?' _

That man just keeping staring at me… _'What is his problem.'_

Im now standing in Kanagawa train station and now Im waiting for my new 'best friend', Kirihara sempai. Maybe I should call him…Since we promised to wait here yesterday… I picked my phone and dial Kirihara-sempai's phone numbers…

"Come on! Pick up the phone! Baka sempai!" I became impatient waiting my sempai to answer the phone. "Maybe Nii-sama was right. He is Bakaya-sempai." I totally agreed with Nii-sama when he say that Kirihara was a really baka. I disappointed. Kirihara sempai doesn't picked up the phone.

"Bakaya!" I mumbled angrily. Suddenly someone behind me patting my shoulder. I surprised, really surprised. I turned my back and saw…

"You know? How long I been waiting for you?" Kirihara sempai scolded at me. He was very angry… "Bakaya!" I said it without thinking. Kirihara sempai became red. He was not blushing but angry.

"What just you call me, Ryosuke! I'm not a Baka, Baka!" Kirihara sempai exclaimed at me. His face was so funny when he mad and…cute. _'Cute? That sea weed hair boy was cute? Cute?'_

"Pff! Cute? Hahahaha!" I tried to stop laughing but I can't! it was too funny! I laugh harder, harder and harder. Kirihara-sempai looked a little bit confused. "Why are you laughing, Gaki?" He grabbed my shoulder and shacked me like chocolate shake.

"Da…dame dayo, Ba…I mean Kirihara sempai! I ge…tting dizzy!" That shack make me really dizzy like I'm in roller coaster… "I will stop if you stop call me Baka!", I thought for a while… "Yeah! Yeah! Whatever! Stop shacking me!" He stopped shacking my sholders. "Hmph! Somehow you same with Echizen!" I rose my eyebrow then I smiled "That's why we are twin!" I looked at my watch. My jaw dropped. "What the…", "Doushita. Ryosuke?" Kirihara semapi asked with his calm face. I stared at him "Kirihara sempai…" My voice sound very serious. I took a deep breath. He just rose his eyebrow…"Nani?", "You know what….WE ALREADY LATE, KIRIHARA-SEMPAI! LATE!" I shouted like Kirihara sempai 100 miles far from me. Kirihara sempai jolted. "Yeah! Yeah! Don't yell at me like that! You make me deaf you know." Kirihara sempai said with boring and calm face. He spoke like nothing happen. "Just look at your watch, please." I pointed at his watch. He nodded.

He looked at his watch carefully…

.

.

.

Silence for a moment…

.

.

.

"WE ARE LATE!" He shouted like a crazy sea weed boy on the street. "You recognized it…at last!" I sighed. I followed Kirihara-sempai toward the school. He was running like he was chase by a ghost.

"Mada mada seiyo!"

"Today surely be a long day…"

**END OF POV**

(Seigaku tennis court.)

"Nyan! Surely Ochibi and Momo are late today…Nyan! Gladly Tezuka still don't come here yet." Kikumaru sighed. "Eh? Echizen come to school today?" Kawamura pop-up from Kikumaru's back. "Taka-san! Don't appear like that! It almost me heart attack, Nyan!" Kawamura scratching his head. "Gomen, Eiji! I won't do it again…" He looked so innocent when he apology to Kikumaru "Nyan! Daijoubu Taka-san! You are so polite!" Kikumaru patting Kawamura's right shoulder. Both of them smile each other.

"Saa. I wonder what happen to them." Fuji wondered. "What happen to whom, Fuji?" Oishi asked as he just entered the tennis court and walked toward Fuji. "Saa. I just wondered what happen to Mo…"

Suddenly a loud voice calling them "Sempai- tachi! Sempai! SEMPAI! Taihen! TAIHEN!" Momoshiro rushed to tennis court. He was sweaty, his spiky hair was mesirableand he panting heavily.

Everyone looked at Momoshiro with a shock. All regulars ran toward him.

"Momo! What happen? Why you like this? Are you being chased by a dog? O…or someone bully you? O…or…" The mother hen was totally worried about his kouhai.

"Oishi, calm down. Let's hear Momo's explanation." Fuji comfort a panicked Oishi. "Ha…hait. You are right, Fuji."

"What's wrong with you, Momoshiri? Your look like you were being chased by a ghost." Kaido hissed.

"Uruse Mamushi! I have important news to tell!" Kaido was a little surprised. Momoshiro didn't pick a fight just now, isn't it? It must something very important to talk about.

Alright, back to the story, Momoshiro took a deep breath and exhaled. "Momo, what news that you wanna tell us?" Kawamura asked with his polite voice.

"Saa…" Fuji smiled.

"Its about Echizen!" Momoshiro almost shouted.

Everyone widen their eyes. Echizen? What happen to their super rookie? Everyone thought the same at that time…

"What about him Momo? Is he hurt? Is he sick? Or he got accident?" Oishi panicked again.

"Accident? Ochibi in trouble! We gonna help him!" Kikumaru also start to panick.

The regulars sweat dropped seeing those two panicked for no reason.

"It's not that, sempai-tachi!" Momoshiro tried to calm the golden pair.

"Then what happen Momo?"

"Echizen…he..he… HE GO TO OTHER SCHOOL!" Momo shouted.

Everyone once again shocked with Momo.

"What do you mean by 'other school'?" everyone became confused.

"Well, its startlike this, I was came to pick Echizen, then I saw him wearing Rikkaidai uniform, and more importantly, he said HE DON'T KNOW ME! You know what I mean! He rose his voice at the last part. A short explaination from Momoshiro but enough to make everyone understand.

.

.

.

Silence atmosphere surround them…

.

.

.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS MOMO?"

"It possibility 98.5% Momo said was right." Inui suddenly spoke.

Now, the regulars turned to Inui. "Why is that?"

"Yesterday, Renji from Rikkaidai call me. He said that Echizen visit their school to fulfill the forms to be the student of Rikkaidai Fuzoku. If its from Renji it possibility 99.0% is right." Inui explained.

Everyone jaws dropped. Every word that Inui said scanned in their mind…

"Ochibi! Why you leaving us? I can't hug you anymore! " Kikumaru collapsed on the ground. Continued crying. So do others regulars.

"Minna! Yudan sezuni ikou!" suddenly a voice said behind them.

The regularsturn their back "Tezuka, how long you stand there?" Fuji opened his eyes.

"Long enough to hear your conversation. Echizen transferred to other school, huh?" Tezuka said with unemotional face.

"Don't cha sad, Tezuka! Ochibi! Our pillar of Seigaku… WAS GONE!" Kikumaru creid.

Tezuka still don't show his emotion.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ano…sempai-tachi… Are you talking about me? "

They knew that voice. A very familiar voice. To make sure, they turn their back and saw….

.

.

.

"ECHIZEEEEN?"

**I just like doing this chapter! Dunno why! I hope you guys like it!**

**How is it? Okay?**

**If you found grammatical mistake, please forgive me!**

**Thank you for reviewing and favourite my fanfic!**

**I hope you guys can review more on my fanfic coz it inspire me and give me more spirit to do it…hehe**

**Please suggest and comment about this story.**


	12. First day in Rikkaidai

**Hiya guys? Hows your days? I hope you have a great day! I feel very happy coz I have many reviews on my last chapter! I was so happy! Thank you for your support!**

**Now, I'm trying to reach 35 reviews. I don't know I can reach that reviews or not. But I really wanted to! Plez help me!**

**Oh! By the way, now you read the longest chapter I ever make so far. Hope you guys like it!**

**I really in a good mood doing this. But I'm lazy enough to check my grammar! **

**Should I say this that POT is not mine but the OCs are mine though.**

**(Monday- 8:25 a.m)**

**Kirihara POV**

We just keep running, running and running toward the tennis court. Seriously, we were freaking LATE! Thanks to that brat! I looked at him. He seems miserable and nervous face. Well, it's his first day in Rikkaidai after all anyway.

"This is all your fault, Gaki!" I broke the silence. My sweat started to fall from my forehead. It was a long journey from the Kanagawa train station to our school. Ryosuke just stopped running for so sudden. I am getting a little bit confused. Why he stopped? He turned his face and smirked at me. His release his dark aura. I can feel it.

"It's NOT my fault, Bakaya sempai! It's your fault!" He exclaimed. I really disagreed with him completely. I mean, he came late to the train station then we have argued about something unimportant. Well, that has spent some time there. But still, I not to be blame in this case. "It's your fault, Gaki, you come late and I suffered waiting there, you know!" I scolded him back. I lose my temper for a moment. He frowned "I got a problem while I'm on the way there!"

"Oh really? What problem is that? Are you lost or you just don't have sense of direction?" I make my annoying voice and my boring face. I just love look at his annoying and angry face. Now I know how it feels to bully a junior. It feels fun and interesting to see their reaction and action.

"NO I DON'T! I just was being distracted by someone…" Ryosuke already lose his temper.

Kirihara just laughed "Oh really? Who is someone then, your sempai wanna know here…" Kirihara just stared at his kouhai. They just keep walking lazily to the court. They just were getting tired after losing some energy that spent for running. "Just a sempai from Seigaku that though my brother was me." Ryosuke explained.

"Souka! But you still make me late for school! I regret making promise with you, Gaki!" I make 'hmph' sound. "Promise is a promise, Bakaya sempai! You make the promise first, remember? You said that you will pick me EVERYDAY, right?" He said it aloud. I am now getting annoy with this boy. He was much annoying than his brother. Why I make such a useless promise! Damn me! "You sometime annoy me, seriously!" Ryosuke just mumbled but loud enough for me to hear it.

.

.

.

Then, an awkward silence between them.

.

.

.

"Sempai, I sorry about that…" Ryosuke finally broke the silence. I widen my eyes. Did he just apologize to me? I am not deaf right? I looked at him with full of confusion. "What just you say? Sorry? Why you say sorry to me?" I asked.

He slightly blushed "Because I being rude to you and make you waiting longer than we promised…" I once again widen my eyes. He was so polite! What just get into him? "Nah! It's nothing! J…Just don't do it again, understand?" He just nodded. "Mada mada ssuyo!"

"Boy! You sure like your brother but you a little bit polite with the elders." I said.

He turned to me and said "Thanks! I take that as a compliment! But actually my brother teaches me to say sorry if we make mistake a long time ago when we was a child..."

I blinked for a moment. "Echizen teach you that? Unbelievable!" I was stroking my seaweed hair. "Yeah! I know." Ryosuke nodded- agreed with my statement.

Suddenly, Ryosuke fall down because someone bumped at him. "Gaki, daijoubu ka?" for the first time, I concern about my friend. Maybe we meant to be best friend forever. I looked at the person that Ryosuke bumped to… I gulped.

'_This is NOT going to be good…'_

"Doushite, sempai?" Ryosuke asked while trying to stand up from the ground. I still didn't move my body even an inch. Like a statue. Ryosuke turned front and saw…

"You late again, Kirihara!" A voice that makes both Ryosuke and me shivered.

It was Sanada Genichirou- the tennis Vice Captain of Rikkaidai Fuzoku.

"Sanada fukubuchou, I… I can explain… He make me come late because of that damn promise! " I pointed my index finger to Ryosuke.

Ryosuke blinked for a while. "Hey! You are a traitor, Bakaya sempai! You say you forgive me!" He kicked my knee and that make my knee fall onto the ground. It totally felt the pain at my knee.

"What's that for, Gaki?" I exclaimed. I lose my temper again.

"For blaming ME…" He pointed at himself "for making you late for school! I say I'm sorry, right!" Ryosuke face turned red. Surely sure his stare make me shivered.

"But I don't say I forgive you" I answered angrily.

"Yes you are!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes! You say it's nothing! That's mean you forgive me, BA. KA. YA!"

"No! If I say it's nothing, it doesn't mean I forgive you!"

"Oh really…" Ryosuke makes annoy voice. When he wanna continue his words…

"Enough both of you!" Sanada finally mad at us.

We quickly stopped our disagreement. We looked at him. His face was stoic as usual.

"Kirihara! 30 laps." Sanada demanded.

"How about this Gaki? Won't he get the punishment too? I mean him late too!" I nuzzled.

"Today is Ryosuke-san first day in Rikkaidai. So we give him an excuse for today, ne Sanada?" Yukimura buchou suddenly pop-up behind Sanada and make his sadistic smile.

"De…Demo Yukimura bu…"

"Nani Kirihara?" Yukimura buchou release his dark aura.

"No…Nothing…" I don't dare say anything if Yukimura buchou release his creepy and scary aura.

"Good." He smiled again. Can he just stop smiling?

"Tsk! I'm pity at you, Bakaya-sempai! Kukuku!" Ryosuke tried to stop chuckled.

"Just shut up, Gaki!"

"Hait hait Bakaya sempai!"

"I am NOT Bakaya! My name is Akaya, Gaki!"

"And I am NOT Gaki, Bakaya sempai!"

"Gaki!"

"Bakaya!"

"Gaki!"

"Kirihara 40 laps! Ryosuke-san 10 laps!"

"Demo Yukimura buchou, earlier you say that…"

Yukimura buchou smiled at him.

"I take back my words."

"Mou! It's ALL because of you, Bakaya sempai!" Ryosuke yelled at me.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"100 laps or stop argued!"

"H-hait!" we sweat dropped.

Then we started to run around the court.

**END OF POV**

"They seem to be a really good friend, ne Sanada?"

"Aa."

"I just glad that Kirihara finally found his truly true friend." Yagyuu came from nowhere.

"Yagyuu, where are you come from?" Yukimura chuckled.

"From the changing room. They looked very happy together."

"Aa."

"Yukimura, do you wanna put Ryosuke-san into regular?" Sanada asked.

Yukimura was a little bit surprised with Sanada question.

"Well, I haven't thought about that yet."

"Since Ryosuke-san is Echizen brother, he must be skilled in tennis too."

"75% Yagyuu is right. Ryosuke-kun skills are 70%, power 80% but technique was a little bit down 40% but enough to put him regular." Renji suddenly pop-up from behind Yagyuu.

"Hm. The only way to find out." All of them rose their eyebrow.

"A match."

"When?"

"hm~"

.

.

.

.

.

"Feeling tired, Kirihara-sempai?" Ryosuke teased- looking at Kirihara finishing his final lap.

"Shut up, Gaki!" Kirihara quickly took his mineral water and drank it.

"Mada mada ssuyo!"

"You always say that!"

"That's my natural" a short answer from Ryosuke.

"Now you sound more and more like Echizen."

"Yes I do. I also an Echizen too, remember?" He narrowed his eyes.

Kirihara just sighed to himself.

Both of them snapped when they heard footsteps came toward them.

"Both of you will have a match now" Sanada said.

They blinked for awhile- processing every word of the sentence.

.

.

.

"You wanna me play with this Gaki? I'm waiting this for so long!" Kirihara was getting exited. Ryosuke just rolled his eyes.

"Now go warm up." Sanada demanded. Both of them just nodded and started warm up their body.

"This is gonna be interesting, ne Sanada?"

"Aa."

As they prepared and now already at the tennis court.

"Don't take easy on me." Ryosuke made his dangerous voice.

Kirihara eyes was narrowed "You don't have to tell me, Gaki!"

"Rough or smooth?" Ryosuke asked.

"Don't need to. I wanna see your serve. So You serve first." Kirihara smirked.

"Hn. Mada mada ssuyo! Hajimete!"

They walked away and take their position.

Ryosuke took the tennis ball and tossed it up to the sky. Then he swung his racquet toward the ball. BAM! The sound can be heard in that moment. The ball went toward Kirihara and began to spin.

"Twist serve?" Kirihara grinned.

'_I can return piece of cake!'_

When Kirihara wanna return the serve, the ball suddenly stopped spinning.

"What the…?" Kirihara shocked. Quite situation for a second.

"15-0!"

"How did you…" Kirihara glared at his opponent.

"Surprised?" Ryosuke just smiled.

"Hmph! No! I…I just wanna give you a chance" Kirihara denied.

"What just I told you, don't take easy on me!" Ryosuke shouted.

"Tsk!"

"Ryosuke-san just make a just nice power to make the ball spin just a second. He totally tricked us that we thought that serve as Twist serve. Interesting…" Yagyuu stroking his chin.

"He surely is surprising. Same like Echizen." Yukimura chuckled.

"Aa."

"Let's continue watching." Marui said.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(1 hour later)

"7-6! Kirihara win."

"I WIN! Man. You are not like Echizen, Gaki!" Kirihara heavily panting. He lose all his energy that spent to play tennis. Because he was so tired, he decided to lay on the tennis court.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Uruse, Bakaya sempai!I only lose 1 point! Hmph!" Ryosuke also panting. Sweat surround his body.

"I still won the match, Gaki!" Kirihara said with annoyed voice.

"Mada mada ssuyo! Wanna shake hand, best friend?" Ryosuke standing in front of his sempai and held his hand toward him.

Kirihara smiled at Ryosuke and began to stand up. "Of course, Gaki" They shaked their hand with happy faces.

"That was a great game, Gaki!" Kirihara smiled at his opponent.

"Aa!"

"Omedetou, Ryosuke-san!" Yukimura walked toward us while clapping his hands.

"Arigatou, buchou. But I lose." Ryosuke smiled weakly.

"Tsk!Now, from this day, you will become one of the regular of Rikkaidai tennis club."

Both Ryosuke and Kirihara blinked for a while.

.

.

.

"Hounto desu ka, buchou? Are you meant it what you just say? So the match was for…"

"Aa! For proving you can really be a regular. Now go change your clothes and go to class."

"B…But…. I'm lose to Kirihara sempai…"

"But It still proving you strong enough to be a regular." Yukimura said.

"Arigatou, buchou!" Ryosuke hugged Yukimura that make Yukimura shocked.

"I'll go first, ja ne!" Ryosuke release his grip and went to the changing room.

Yukimura could only smile- watching at his little kouhai "You should say thank you to Echizen-kun. He want to me make you regular…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

(In the class room)

(Class- 1-1)

"Today we have a new student, class! This new student come from America, so be nice to him. You can come in now!" A class teacher announce at his class students while looking at the door.

The students just blinked and waiting for the new student to come in.

Some footsteps entered the class room and standing beside the teacher.

"My name is Echizen Ryosuke. Nothing to describe about myself but anyway nice to meet you guys!" Ryosuke was a little nervous. The whole class were whispering among themselves "Any questions?" The teacher asked lazily.

A voice spoke "Are you a boy or a girl?" Ryosuke shocked after hearing that question. _'What a stupid question! Am I really look like a girl?' _Before Ryosuke could answer that question, someone answered that for him.

"Of course he is a boy, Tashiki-kun! You such an idiot!" A girl scolded Tashiki that sit beside him. "Souda, Tashiki! Man! How can you insult him as a girl? He is a handsome guy! He is MINE" Another girl said while looking at Ryosuke that cause he blushed a bit.

"No you don't! He even don't know your name, Yoko!" The girl said to Yoko.

"Hmph! Like Ryosuke-sama know you, Rin."

"Ryosuke-sama?" Yoko asked.

"Well… I like him so… I called him Ryosuke-sama!" Rin madly blushed.

"Well, it's not only you who like him!" another girl appeared behind Rin that known as Lena.

"Whatever! But I'am he true fan of Ryosuke-sama!" Rin said proudly.

"Tsk! Is that so?" Lena said.

'What a truth teller girl!' Ryosuke make W. T. F face so do other boys in the class watching at the girls fighting for him.

Ryosuke noticed a girl that keep staring at him. He shivered a bit.

"Why you keeping staring at me? It creeping me out!"

The girl snapped and blinked for a while "Ou! Sorry! Can I ask you something?"

"Yes." Ryosuke nodded.

"Do you know Echizen Ryoma? The Prince of Tennis?"

Ryosuke blinked for seconds. How she know his brother? He don't know that his brother was so popular!

"Yes I know him! He is my twin brother." Ryosuke answered.

The girl smiled widely and walked toward him. "So, you are Ryoma twin brother?" The girl said it out loud.

The whole class stopped fighting and began stared at Ryosuke.

.

.

.

Suddenly, all girls mobbing around Ryosuke. Some of the question that can be hear by Ryosuke.

"You are Echizen Ryoma brother? That is SO cool!"

"Yeah I know! He actually beat The Emperor although he only first year boy!"

"Ryosuke-sama! I so in love with you!"

Ryosuke ignored all the buzzy things that the girls talked about him. Now, he really getting dizzy.

But one thing that he could hear it clearly…

"Please say hi to Ryoma. Say it from the girl that he know a long time ago."

Ryosuke widen his eyes. W…why that girl call his brother by his first name? what did she mean by 'the girl that he know a long time ago'? When just he wanna ask some questions to the girl, he was crowded by bunch of girls. He sweat dropped.

"Sensei! Help ME!" Ryosuke cried for help.

The boys and the teacher just watching the scene.

The teacher sighed.

"It hard to be so popular and it hard to be unpopular guy."

"I understand you, Saimoto sensei." Tashiki patted Saimoto sensei from the back.

"Huh! Coz you have the same fortune as me Tashiki!"

"Aa. Being unpopular guys." Both the teacher and the student cry silently thinking about their popularity.

The others could only chuckle.

'_This gonna be a long day~'_ Ryosuke sighed.

.

.

.

.

.

(The other side of the class )

The girl just smiled. She was just sitting on her chair.

"We will meet again soon, Ryoma…"

**WOW! I never thought I making this long!**

**I really hope you guys have fun reading this chapter.**

**Please! Forgive me coz my tennis actions was sucks!**

**The plot in this chapter was sucks too! =_='**

**Mada mada ssuyo- I have heard it ONCE in POT. I doesn't really sure what its mean. But oh well… Mada mada dane~**

**About the Seigaku team, I make on the next chapter. I just wanna make Ryosuke's first day in Rikkaidai though…**

**Review! Please review! **

**Review can make me more exited and make me feel more inspire to do this fanfic!**

**Please suggest and comment about this fanfic!**

**Tq for reading my fanfic and have fun in your lovely days!**


	13. Is that Echizen?

**Saa Minna! How are you? I hope you guys fine. Today was a good day. So I make extra long for my dearest reader. I was so happy that I want o cry. I mean I reach my target! I so wanna thank you to you guys who support me. Sob! Sob! My new target is 40 reviews. I hope I can reach that amount. I just wanna 5 reviews in one chapter. If more, I'am happiest girl in the world… Just kidding. **

**Prince of Tennis is not mine.**

**Enjoy reading this chapter!**

**(Monday- 8:25 a.m)**

**(Outside Seigaku tennis court)**

**Ryoma POV**

I just blinked. Are all my sempai talked about me? But it seriously make the sempai-tachi really shocked after saw a person they not expected to see. I looked around and saw sempai-tachi were stood like a stone in front of him. It was an awkward silence.

"Sempai?" I broke the silence. I sweat dropped a lot. Did he do something bad? Or he come really freaking late to school?

"Echizen, why you here." Momo sempai asked. Or should I say that that not really a question to me. But now I'am really confuse with Momo sempai's not really a question. I mean I'am the student of Seishun Gakuen right? Of course I came here to school! What just get into these sempai's head? I try figure it out.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Momo sempai?" I asked. I could see all the regulars looked a little bit happy, sad and… "Why Kikumaru sempai is crying, Momo sempai?" I pointed at very unlike Kikumaru sempai that he known before. The bouncy and happy go lucky sempai looked so down and sad. Well, crying included. I think this time must be a really big problem that can cause Kikumaru sempai cry, right?

"Ochibi…Sob! Sob! Why you leave us like this? Are we do something bad to you?" Kikumaru sempai surely looked so down. I rose my eyebrow. What just he say? Leave them? Leave where? I turned to the person beside the cat looking sempai, Oishi sempai. He tried to comfort his best friend as I see. Okay! This is getting weird! Really weird. I looked at the other sempai. Fuji sempai release large of his dark aura. Kawamura sempai just closed his eyes. I can see he looked very sad about something. Tezuka buchou as usual, had unemotional face. Inui sempai just staring at his green notebook and the book was closed. That was unlike him not writing something in it, right? Kaido sempai just hissed but in lower voice than usual. So, I decide to find out what a weird thing happen here!

"Sempai-tachi! Can you explain what is all about?" I asked calmly. I glared at Momo sempai since he was the only one who recognized my existence here… However, my afford was useless. Momo sempai only blinked at me. I sighed. I tried to ask again but the result was the same. I think I turned into a transparent boy.

I lost my temper. I need to find some way to make these sempai recognized me! I think for a minutes. Something across my head. I smiled '_Yeah! That should work.' _

I walked nearer to Momo sempai. I rose my leg up to the same line as Momo sempai knee. Then, I kicked it. SMACK! That make Momo sempai fall down and the other sempai stopped their daydreaming thing s or whatever what it things.

"Ittai! What was that for, Echizen?" Momo sempai cried for painfulness. I chuckled. It kinda funny watching Momo sempai like that.

"Echizen?" Momo realized what have he just said. He widen his eyes so do the other sempai. "O…Ochibi? Is t…that you?" Kikumaru sempai wiped his tears with his both palms. "Do you see what I see, Oishi?" Oishi just nodded. "Yeah I see it too, Eiji. It is really Echizen.","This is out of calculation. Is Renji give wrong data? But 99.9% Renji never give wrong data… That's weird." Inui sempai corrected his glasses position.

"Saa…" Fuji opened his eyes and stared at me. Now, I really don't understand what happen. I sweat dropped. Suddenly, someone walked toward me. When I looked at him…

"Echizen, explain!" Tezuka buchou asked with his firm voice. "Explain what buchou?" I closed my eyes while waiting for my buchou answer my kinda stupid question.

"Explain why you here, Echizen Ryoma! You suppose to transfer to that stupid Rikkaidai school, right? I… saw you wearing Rikkaidai uniform school. Wh…When I ask y…you say you don't know me! That's hurt Echizen! You said that you school at Rikkaidai! Then, that baka Kirihara called you to meet him at somewhere to go to school together! What just get into you, Echizen? Why yo…you…" Momo sempai unexpected crying in front of me. He can't continue his sentence since he was so sad, maybe… Inui sempai suddenly interrupted our conversation. "90.9% Momo said was right. Yesterday, Renji call me said that you go to Rikkaidai to fulfill the register form to be a student of Rikkaidai Fuzoku. Since Renji is my old friend, he must not being lying to me. So Echizen, can you explain it to us?" Inui asked with his flat voice.

I can tell you, they were serious what just they said. But one thing I can't understand… Since when I transferred to Rikkaidai? Since when that Bakaya sempai called me? Since when I wearing Rikkaidai uniform school?

Since when…wait a minutes! All of that describe to Ryosuke, right? So that's mean that… Momo sempai bumped with Ryosuke and asked for a ride, but Ryosuke refused. Of course Momo sempai would shocked with Ryosuke appearance and surely Ryosuke said that he don't know him. Of course Momo sempai would tell all the regulars about that since he such big mouth sempai! So as the result, like this. By mistaking that damn brother as me… Everyone just crying and sad about me for go to other school. (Wow! You such a genius boy, Ryoma! He can solve the problem with just a short time! Hoho…)

I just nodded to myself and ignored all the regulars that standing just in front of me. Suddenly I heard a voice calling me.

"Echizen! Echizen! Echizen, are you okay? Echizen!" Momo sempai tried to wake me from my day dreaming. He grabbed my upper arms and began to shake me (Remember in chapter 11 when Kirihara shacked Ryosuke? That how Ryoma feel right now. )

"Momo sempai! Dame dayo! You keeping me dizzy!" I exclaimed. Momo sempai release his grip on my arms and sighed "Glad you are okay." I just blinked.

Once again, I feel someone calling my name or should I say my nickname. "OCHIBI! I missed you! Where are you last week? Why you go to other school? Did we do something bad to you? If yes, we didn't mean to! We sorry! Sob! Sob!" Kikumaru sempai tighten his hug at me like I was gonna die tomorrow. My face turning to blue "Kikumaru… sem…pai… can't… brea…th!"

"Eiji! Stop it! You are making Echizen dying here!" Finally! My live saver… Oishi sempai tried to stop Kikumaru sempai from hugging me and Kikumaru sempai… "Yadda! It been a long time since I see Ochibi! So I wanna hug him with full of my heart nyan~!", _'That's unusual!' _unfortunately for me, he hugged me tighter, tighter and tighter than usual. I fell I wanna die any second now….

I tried to escape from Kikumaru sempai death hug by pushing myself away from him but fail. I think I lose my temper again…

"Eiji sempai! Please let go of me! Its hurt." I said or more to whispered but loud enough to make Kikumaru sempai to hear it. I hope it will work although only 40 percent this method will working by calling them with unusual name.

Slowly the grip of Kikumaru death hug became weaker, weaker and weaker. When I turned to him, he already released his hug. He surely looked pretty shocked to me. "Ochibi, what just you call me?"

Should I answer that question or not? "Nanda mo nai. You must mishear Kikumaru sempai." I'm said like nothing happen.

"Uso! You called me by…" All regulars just waiting for Kikumaru continue his words. I just rose my eyebrows. "By my first name… Eiji. You called me that just now right?"

Everyone widen their eyes and turn to me. "You called him that Echizen?" Momo sempai asked me. So do the others. "I just wanna he release his hug! His hug is killing me."

But for Kikumaru sempai its different. He think that me calling me that were for more like best friend forever. I can tell you because now he hugging me AGAIN! "Sempai! Dame! You hur…ting…me!" I tried really hard to get out from this neko sempai but fail…

The other side…

Fuji sempai just watching that scene. He smirked. _'I must can't let the same thing happen like the last time. They just forget about they gonna tak about with Echizen. But not this time!' _ Fuji decided to walk toward them.

"Minna! Should now we say about why he here? Should he transferred to Rikkaidai?" Fuji sempai make his sadistic smile. I hate that smile! It remind me of someone. It remind me of Yukimura sempai.

Everyone just realize what actually topic that they gonna talk about. The regulars nodded among themselves and began to stare at me. I shivered a bit. Why Fuji sempai just remind them about that? It look like Fuji sempai really wanna know my secrets and that NOT gonna be good. I rather being hug by Kikumaru sempai than being in this situation.

"Saa Echizen. How you gonna explain this? We really wanna know." He smiled again. I gulped. I really don't wanna answer that question.

"Souda Echizen! You still don't answer our question!" Momo sempai said.

"How can he answer it since you are too noisy, Momoshiri! Fssh~" Kaido sempai patted on Momo sempai right shoulder.

"What have you just say, Mamushi? You wanna fight?" Momo sempai obviously lose his temper so quickly and ready to fight Kaido sempai.

"That's what I waiting for, Baka!"

"What have you just say, Mamushi?"

"Baka!"

"Aho"

"Bagero!"

"Guys just stopped it!" Kawamura sempai tried to break their disagreement but unexpectedly fail.

"Huh! Its harder than it thought!" Kawamura sempai tried to figure it out how to stop his kouhai from their pointless, useless and endless disagreement.

"Taka-san! The racket." Inui sempai handed a racquet to Kawamura sempai and he took it. "BURNING! Momo! Kaido! STOP FIGHTING! BURNING!" His personality change.

Inui sempai quickly write his new data into his book. "Iie data. This is how when Taka-san…" Inui sempai just mumbled to himself about his fresh and new data.

.

.

.

"If Momo said that when he saw Echizen and Echizen said that he don't know who is Momo. Why? " Oishi really in the deep thought.

"Oishi! It could be that Ochibi had accident and he had amnesia. He just remember a little bit about us and he don't remember what school he attend and wear Rikkaidai uniforms then after looking at Momo, he just remember that he was from Seigaku!" Kikumaru really making Oishi more, more and more worry about me.

(Remember. We still in Ryoma POV!)

"EHHH! Hounto Eiji! What kind of accident that Echizen get? Is that bad? When? Where?" As expected from the mother hen… Seriously where Kikumaru sempai get that idea? I just sighed. I tried to control my temper from all those noises and annoying voices.

Only Fuji sempai and Tezuka buchou remind silence.

"Tezuka, they sure are noisy, right?"

"Aa."

"Would you stop them?"

"It useless."

"How do you know that? At least give it a try."

"You try Fuji."

"You are the captain. You should."

"Yudan sezuni ikou!"

"Saa."

Okay! Tezuka buchou and Fuji sempai are disqualified from being quite person. I just stood there like a stone.

.

.

.

Still in the same situation. Noisy and annoying.

.

.

.

Now, for the third time, I temper was up into the maximum. My face became redder, redder and redder. Still controlling my temper but fail. I couldn't take it anymore!

I really wanted to yell. I took a deep breath "URUSAI SEMPAI-TACHI!" Or should I say I already yell.

All the sempai stop fighting, stop writing, stop worrying, stop talking and start looking at me. "E…Echizen…" Momo tried to speak but…

I stared at Momo sempai "Momo sempai! The person that you saw this morning is NOT me! It doesn't mean we have the same look that we are the same person! Think first before spreading the news like you did just now! It making something worse. Understand that, Momo sempai!" I said with my very dangerous, creepy and firm voice. Momo sempai just nodded. I could see he was scared.

Then I turned to Kaido sempai. "Kaido sempai! Stop picking a fight with Momo sempai! You making me annoy! Plus! It not nice to argue with the person that same age with you although that your natural to picking a fight. But try to fight in a right time! Not time like this!" I looked at Kaido sempai reaction. Le stared at his feet. "Fs…Fssh~" I know he was shivered a bit.

"Kawamura sempai! Its good that you tried to break their useless fight." Kawamura sempai just smiled at me. (He not holding the racquet.) "However! Try to keep control you emotion when you holding you racquet. You already lose some of your power just on that 'burning' things. Use some strategies to them not just pushing them away apart like them. Sometime you can use psychology. Psychology recently 80% will work. " Kawamura surely sweat a lot. I dunno why.

"Kikumaru sempai! Please! I'm begging you to stop hugging me into death! You know, if every day you hug me like that my skeleton will crack and crushed into pieces and can't play tennis again. You wanna that?" I silently glared at that bouncy sempai. He quietly shook his head "Gomen Ochibi. I didn't mean to." His voice was down. "I'm not done yet with you Kikumaru sempai! You know that Oishi sempai was super worry mother hen? Why you said something that definitely not true to him? That's not a good friend that keeping spreading not really true rumors. I don't know where you get that but stop saying I have amnesia, Understand? " I raise a little bit my voice on the last part making Kikumaru sempai shivered. "O…Oishi…Ochibi is scary than Tezuka…" he hide behind Oishi sempai. Oishi sempai just nodded.

"Oishi sempai. Although Kikumaru sempai was your best friend, it doesn't mean that you have to trust whatever he said. Sometime it just a lie! Sometime it right. Its depend on what situation we are in. One more thing, try to control about your worry. Sometime it creeping me out." I stared at Oishi sempai. He was shivered "Ec…Echizen… Are…You okay?" He tried to ask and I just ignored him.

"Inui sempai. Stop taking data on everyone else. Sometime they don't like what have you did. You might lose friend with that." A short advice for Inui sempai should work right? I mean now he stop writing…

I took a deep breath and continue "Fuji sempai! I know you saw everything in the changing room on that day. Just keep that secret okay. Its my secret. I'll tell you guys when the time is right." Fuji shocked a little bit about my statement. He once again opened his blue eyes "When you gonna tell us, Echizen?" Fuji said with his not really calm voice. In thebottom of his heart, he was a little bit of scared of my fearness.

"Soon."

"When?" Fuji sempai asked again.

"Saa~" I answered. Since when I use that phrase? Oh well… Mada mada dane…

"Last but not least… Tezuka buchou." Everyone gulped when hear that name. '_What he gonna lecture this time?_ ' Momo sempai though.

"You are the captain right? You should stop this annoying things that happen. Everyone respect and trust you as a buchou including me. So use that trust to do your responsibility as a captain. At this time, we should being practice right now for upcoming tournament. We just waste our time here, isn't it, Tezuka buchou? " I rose my head to looked at his stoic face.

"Yudan sezuni ikou, Echizen."

"You too." I walked away toward the tennis court leaving them alone. My temper was gone. Now Im feel like Im not Echizen Ryoma the Prince of Tennis but Echizen Ryoma the Captain of all the agent and spies. As they say, Echizen Ryoma was the scariest captain they ever had…

**END OF POV**

.

.

.

Everyone just stood like a stone after being scolded by their own kouhai. They can see a large amount of dark and creepy aura surround Ryoma.

"Ochibi sure is scary when he mad… Nyan~"

"Way to scary, Kikumaru sempai." Momo said.

"I just think for a moment that Echizen is the other person." Oishi added.

"Iie data."

"I just let my guard down."

"Fssh. I promised I never make Echizen mad again."

Everyone just nodded for Kaido statement.

"You are right for once, Mamushi."

"Fssh…" They have no energy to fight after being lecture by Ryoma.

"I think we can hired him as a buchou next year, Tezuka. Since he was definitely like you just more scarier." Fuji just chuckled bitterly. Honestly Fuji shivered when being scolded by Ryoma.

"Aa."

"I just think we have two Tezuka buchou here." Kawamura said.

"Minna, go practice or 100 laps for all of you." Tezuka demanded.

"Hait!"

They quietly followed Tezuka said without complain.

.

.

.

"What wrong with the sempai?" Katsuo whispered at Kachirou.

Kachirou shook his head. "I don't know. But back then, I saw Ryoma-kun scolding sempai tachi. It was very scary!"

"Ryoma-kun scolding sempai? Why?"

"Dunno. Lets ask Momochan- sempai then."

"No need to! I with 2 years ex…"

"We don't need your explanation Horio! Lets just ask sempai."

.

.

.

"Momochan-sempai, What happen? Why all the regulars looked so down? And Ryoma-kun was surrounded by dark aura…" the trio asked at Momoshiro.

Momoshiro glared at the trio and spoke "Don't make Echizen Ryoma mad. You will know what it feel if make Echizen mad…"

.

.

.

That was only answer before Momoshiro leave the trio.

"What he mean by that?"

The trio just can't figure it out what Momoshiro just said…

**The end for this chapter… I hope you guys like it!**

**Wargh! My hand hurt! Im writing too much! Im doing this in midnight! So I really appreciate if you guys reviews.**

**At lease I feel my afford to do this chapter was not useless.**

**I know there were many grammatical error. Forgive me!**

**I way too lazy to check it! **

**Review! Please review! **

**Review can make me more exited and make me feel more inspire to do this fanfic!**

**Please suggest and comment about this fanfic!**

**Tq for reading my fanfic and have fun in your lovely days! **


	14. Hard to say that WE SORRY!

**How are you guys? I hope you have a lovely day! I was so happy that I actually get 42 reviews! More than I expected. Thank you you guys! You are the best! Okay… This chapter was just a filler… Next chapter will back to the plot…. I making this filler just for fun… =3…Now I just targeting for 48 reviews… I hope I can get that much…**

**By the way…. Prince of tennis is NOT mine. **

**Enjoy reading…**

**(Monday- after school…)**

**(Seigaku changing room.)**

Everything was quiet after that incident. It was very awkward silence. The regulars still not make any noises like always they do. Inui stopped writing his data. Kikumaru zipped his mouth for no reason. Kaido and Momoshiro don't have their usual fighting. Fuji don't smile a bit and always kept his face serious like Tezuka. Tezuka had a stoic and emotionless as always. Oishi just changing his shirt into his uniform school without any worry questions. Kawamura looked a little bit down.

Ryoma… still kept his dark aura out and making the changing room looked creepy completely. That was a very silence day they ever had. "What a creepy atmosphere, don't you think Momo?" Kikumaru whispered at Momo but loud enough for everyone in changing room to hear it since the room was excessively quiet. "Aa! Sometime you are right, Kikumaru sempai! I hate this situation! Why everyone just keep silence? Even Mamushi don't pick a fight with me." Momoshiro protested.

Oishi walked nearer to Momoshiro and explained "You still don't get it isn't it, Momo?" Momo rose a little bit his eyebrows "don't get what Oishi sempai?"

Oishi sighed. "You sometime are very slow Momo!"Oishi patted his own forehead. Momoshiro somehow a little bit angry about Oishi statement "Why you say that sempai?"

"It is because…" Something distracted Oishi sentence.

_CRACK~_

The door slowly opened by someone. Everyone gazed at the person who opened the door. It was their super rookie and their youngest tennis regular in Seigaku, Echizen Ryoma.

"Echizen, go home already?" Fuji was the first person who spoke to Ryoma after that terrible incident to them last morning.

Ryoma stopped walking and silently glared at Fuji. "Mada mada dane." Then he continued walked and went out from the changing room.

THUD! The door shut. The regulars snapped after a long silence between them. "I think we should apology to Echizen. I really feel guilty right now. Don't you think?" Oishi was making his worry voice.

"Souda Oishi! Ochibi is such scary boy. Nyan~" Kikumaru said. The other just agreed with Oishi and Kikumaru except…

"Why would we have to apology to him? We did not do anything wrong and we are sempai to him." Momoshiro disagreed with the mother hen.

Everyone glared at Momoshiro that make him sweat dropped "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Yes! You say something wrong, Momoshiri! Fssh~" Kaido said with his serious face but this time it was more serious. "I'm not Momoshiri, Mamushi!" Its look like that Momo really wanted to pick a fight with his 'enemy'.

"This is not the time to fight, Momoshiro!" Momoshiro shocked. Did he hear Kaido just say something very unfamiliar? Kaido Kaoru just called him by his real name! It must be serious.

"Huh?" That was the only word that can be say by Momoshiro at that time. "You still don't get it Momo!" Kawamura got into their conversation. He smiled weakly at both the second year students.

"Let me explain it." Fuji said it calmly yet dangerous. He sat on the bench and folded his arms.

First, Fuji cleared a bit his throat. The regulars started to pay attention to Fuji. "Today is the day that we make Echizen really upset. We misunderstood him about the school and the news that Momo spread to us." Fuji slightly glared at Momoshiro and continues explain "We make him angry and annoying this morning. I really shocked when Echizen yell at us. As I know him, he was a patient boy." Fuji stopped talking for a minutes. "Yeah! You are right, Fuji! I think we made Echizen at his limit." Oishi added. The other nodded as respond. Fuji then continues on his explanation "We try to open his secret with the way he really like it. You know… we should not do that to Echizen right. I mean we should wait until Echizen truly prepared to tell us his problem." Everyone just nodded as the respond of Fuji explanation.

Fuji stood up and took his tennis bag. He opened his eyes "Now, all we have to do is… say sorry to him before he reaches his home…"

"Fuji sempai, why not we go apologize to Echizen tomorrow?" Momo asked. Now he fully understood what just what happen and finally agree to apology to his kouhai.

Fuji finally makes his sadistic smile "We just can't, Momo…"

The regulars raised their eyebrows and they all have a same question…

"Why?"

Fuji already opened the door and ready to go out from the changing room but before that, he turned to all the regulars to answer their question and smirked.

"Saa~ I have feeling that Echizen will do something fishy."

Once again, the regulars looked confused "Like what?"

"Saa~" Fuji already leave the changing room.

"Well… We should follow him, right?" Kawamura finally spoke after a long silence he had.

"Minna, yudan sezuni ikou!"

"Aa!" Everyone cheer out a little bit.

Then, all of them went out from the changing room and followed Fuji.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahhh… cho! Just who was talking about me? Last 10 minutes I was just keeping sneezing! Geez…" Ryoma mumbled to himself while enjoying his precious grape Ponta at the vending machine at the park before he went back home. He sat on the bench and tried relax and release tension a little bit after that incident in the school.

He already drank five can of Ponta with nonstop. He felt someone been spying at him the whole time. He looked around him… There was nobody at that park that looked suspicious to him. He sighed _'Maybe it just my feeling though.'_

.

.

.

.

.

A black suit, a black hat and a suspicious looking man just staring at Ryoma behind the tree – not too far from Ryoma place. He smiled evilly and his eyes was narrowed "You such an idiot boy Echizen Ryoma. You soon gonna be pay what have you done…" The man just laughed like a maniac but not loud enough to everyone hear it.

.

.

.

.

.

"Just where did he go right now? I'm getting tired here…" Momo complained after a long journey finding the missing boy – Echizen Ryoma.

"We already check at his house but no one home yet… Maybe he go somewhere else before he go home, right?" Fuji said.

Everyone thinking and try to figure it out where just their Kouhai went.

"Maybe he went to his favorite place!" Momo said after something across his mind.

Everyone stopped thinking and turned to Momoshiro. "Where?"

Momoshiro smile widely. "Follow me guys!"

.

.

.

.

.

Ryoma gazed at the sky and drank his Ponta (Again)… It was so relaxing and peaceful for Ryoma. Bird flew through the sky, some kids playing at the playground, hearing people laughing and hearing someone calling his name…

Ryoma snapped and quickly turned to the person that calling his name. He saw a group of students rushed to him. They all wearied the same uniform as him.

"Echizen! There you are! We are searching for you idiot!" Momo patted Ryoma head as they arrived at Ryoma place. Ryoma gave a negative respond for Momo action. Ryoma just glared at Momo.

"Gomen! Hehehe…" Momo sweat dropped. He don't wanted to being lecture by his own kouhai again. He just let his guard down if Ryoma do that to him…

"Saa Echizen… how your feeling?" Fuji had his genuine smile for his little kouhai. Ryoma blinked for a minute

"Who know…?" Ryoma turned away his face from Fuji. Fuji faded his smile. Honestly, he a little bit hurt of Ryoma action. '_It harder than I thought'_

The regulars watching that scene know what Fuji felt. "I think this not gonna work!" Kikumaru quietly whispered to the person beside him, Kawamura. He nodded as a respond. "Yeah! You right Eiji!"

Momoshiro heard conversation between his sempai. He stared at his feet for a while and he started day dreaming and suddenly he thought about something…

"So what you doing here, Echizen?" Fuji was sitting beside Ryoma on the bench and trying to have conversation with his kouhai. This had been the fifth question that Fuji asked to Ryoma but none of them be answered by Ryoma_. 'I think the psychology technique is useless on Echizen…' _Fuji frowned a bit.

"It was nothing particular, sempai. What are you doing here, Fuji sempai?" Ryoma finally answered and glared at his sempai. Oishi walked toward Ryoma and answered his question instead of Fuji.

"Actually we came here to see you to…" Someone cut off Oishi sentence…

"Echizen! You come with us now!" Momoshiro looked very serious. All of the regulars confused at Momoshiro.

"Go where Momo?" Kawamura asked so do other regulars. They all asked the same question to Momoshiro. Ryoma was just watching the scene silently.

Momoshiro grinned "To somewhere you never thought about…"

… The atmosphere of silence appeared again…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"It so tasty and juicy isn't Ochibi?" Kikumaru hugged Ryoma with his left hand since his right hand was used to eat the Super Duper Huge and Extra Large burger.

"Mada mada dane…" Ryoma politely ate the chicken burger. It was very unlike him to eat burger politely but since he still had his bad mood so his mood to eat the food stunted a bit.

Kikumaru nuzzled "You are boring, Ochibi!" he still hugging Ryoma that cause harder Ryoma to eat the burger.

"Let go of him, Eiji. You making him suffer." Oishi persuaded Kikumaru to release his hug.

"Nyan…"

"why you brought us here, Momo?" Kawamura asked.

Momoshiro snapped when he was eating his burger. He looked at his sempai and answer "Because this is Echizen favorite place to hang out."

"What this to do with our plan?" Fuji asked and smiled toward Momo.

"Just look and learn!"

Momo grinned again, looked at his sempai, and gazed at Ryoma.

"Echizen, we wanna talk with you about something." Momo make Ryoma snapped after his long daydreaming.

"Nani Momo sempai?"

The regulars nodded at Momo to start their original plan- to apology to Ryoma about incident last morning.

"Well…. You see…. We have done a horrible thing to you this morning so…" Momo sweat fall down from his forehead _'So this is time to let my guard down…'_

"WE SORRY ECHIZEN! WE DON'T MEAN TO DO THAT TO YOU!" Momo shouted as loud as he can and cause Ryoma and the others shocked.

Ryoma blinked for a while. He couldn't believe that his sempai apology to him. He was so touched of Momo action. He thought that his sempai was cocky as him but his wrong.

Ryoma chuckled a bit. The regulars eyes were widen. Did just the cocky and hard headed boy chuckled? That extraordinary for them.

"I forgive you sempai tachi but in one condition…" Ryoma closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Everyone just waited for Ryoma to continue his words "This lunch must be treated by Momo sempai…" everyone glared at the spiky and black haired boy called Momoshiro Takeshi…

Momo surely sweat a lot after hearing the word 'treat'…

"Why me Echizen?" Momo pointed at himself.

"you spread the untrue rumors and since your offer… so logically its your treat Momo sempai…" Ryoma explained with his slumber face.

'_My money… will be gone soon…_' Momo almost cry at that time.

"Since its Momo treat I should order more! Waiter!" Kikumaru took advantage to order more burger since someone 'volunteer' to treat their lunch…

"Kikumaru sempai… You such mean!" Momoshiro already cry remembered his fate…

The other just laughed including Ryoma. Their relationship with Ryoma became normal again…

Fuji smiled watching at his friends happy again _'Now I understand… Momo brought Echizen here to make Echizen happy a bit so that could bit easier to him to apologize to Echizen… Why I didn't thought about that sooner_ '

(Rikkaidai Fuzoku)

Ryosuke make his W. T. F face looking at something that make him not really happy…

There was a ton of love letters all over Ryosuke locker.

He sighed… "I hate being popular…"

.

.

.

.

"Thank you for the treat, Momo!" Kikumaru so do the others waved at Momo and Ryoma before they took a leave.

Momo weakly waved back at them. He felt so lifeless.

"Mada mada dane sempai…" Ryoma make a cynical smile.

"Shut up Gaki!"

That day was official that Momoshiro Takeshi was bankrupt.

**So~ How it is? **

**I hope it was okay… since it was the filler so… I hope it okay… -_-' **

**Actually I don't really good at filler though…**

**Sorry for the grammatical error**…

**Review! Please review! **

**Review can make me more exited and make me feel more inspire to do this fanfic!**

**Please suggest and comment about this fanfic!**

**Tq for reading my fanfic and have fun in your lovely days! **


	15. Who is she?

**Hiya minna! Today was the day I do this chapter and also today was the day I have a really bad mood. So don't be shocked that this chapter was sucks (I hope not). My laptop was broken. I mean my favorite laptop was broken! I think i gonna cry right now... but Im so happy that I got 49 reviews! More than I expected. Thank you very much for all my dearest readers. Now Im targeting for 54 reviews. Really hope I can get it. =)**

**POT is not mine for tyour information.**

**Btw, enjoy reading…**

(Rikkaidai Fuzoku- after school)

There were many kinds of Ponta in a machine called vending machine. This machine was a boy favorite for a long time ago. For some levels, this boy thought that vending machine was his best friend before he met his new best friend in his new school.

"Orange ponta…" The boy was choosing his favorite ponta. Finally, his found the orange ponta. He grinned and quickly pushed the button after he put the coins into the vending machine. BUMP! A can that tagged as Orange Ponta went out from the machine. The boy picked the can and drank it.

"So tasty!" The boy continued drank with full of pride. He sat on the bench in front of the vending machine. It was a peaceful evening after school.

While he enjoyed the peaceful day in the park at Rikkaidai Fuzoku… he suddenly remembered something that happened to him.

"_Please say hi to Ryoma. Say it from the girl that he knows a long time ago."_

That sentence echoes in his mind. He had been thinking about that girl. How came that girl know Echizen Ryoma? Not many friends of his brother called him by his first name unless she or he was a relative or have special relationship with Ryoma.

Surely, he had seen that blonde haired girl somewhere. He raised his head and stared at the sky.

He always believed what have his mother said…

"When we stress or tension, just looked at the sky. It make us peace and happy."

He deeply inhaled and slowly exhaled. He closed his eyes and cleared his entire problem that he had in that day.

"What a troublesome day for the first day in school."

Suddenly, a boy greeted him by patting his hand on the boy shoulder. The boy shocked and looked behind him.

"What wrong, Ryosuke? You looked down." The boy that known as Kirihara Akaya asked with full of concern and began to sit beside his best friend, Echizen Ryosuke on the bench.

Ryosuke weakly smiled. "Nothing, Kirihara sempai… just thinking about something…"

Kirihara frowned and he saw something in front of him. "Thinking about that?"

He pointed at the trashcan with full of pinky rectangular stuff that called love letters.

Ryosuke blinked for a while. "No! That thing just junk love letters."

"Tsk! In your first day, you already have fans. That was so unfair!" he nuzzled

A minute passed… still no respond from Ryosuke that he waiting for… Kirihara was getting worried with his friend.

"If you have problem, you can share with me. We are best friend right, Gaki?"

"Of course Bakaya sempai! I…" Ryosuke suddenly saw a watch at Kirihara hand. His eyes grew widen. His forehead became to sweat.

Kirihara confused a bit at Ryosuke reaction. "Doushite Gaki?"

"Just give me your watch!" Ryosuke quickly grabbed Kirihara wrist and took close a look at his shiny-silvered watch. It was already 3 o'clock.

"Oh no! I am late!" He release Kirihara wrist and picked all his stuff.

"Where are you going, Gaki?"

Ryosuke ignored his question and leaved the seaweed haired boy.

"Takku… What wrong with that Gaki?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima…" Ryoma entered the house and looked surround him. No one in Echizen resident house.

'_That weird.' _Ryoma walked toward the kitchen and suddenly he saw a piece of paper that he believed that was a note for him.

He took the note and read…

_There was a food in the refrigerator. Oba-sama and I went shopping and Oji-sama went meeting with his friends. Take care of your brother and yourself._

_Love Nanako._

He threw the note away in the trashcan and went to his room.

(In Ryoma room)

He put his tennis bag on the table and he saw a blue blonde haired girl with a boy that happen to be Ryoma in the picture and that brings back all the memories.

He stared at the picture for a while and he decided to take the picture with him to the bed.

He went to his bed and quickly jumped onto it along with the picture.

He kept rolling his body on the cozy and comfortable comforter.

When he looked at the picture, he closed his eyes and the memories flowed in his mind.

**FLASHBACK**

_(America – Echizen resident house)_

_(8 years ago)_

"_Ryo-kun! Where are you going?" A 4 years old girl grabbed a boy's wrist which happened to be her really best friend. The boy stopped walking and looked at the girl. She seems very sad._

"_I just want to go to the town. My father wanted to buy his new racquet so… he offered Ryosuke and me to go with him." The boy explained. She released his wrist and smiled. _

"_Souka… so I will be alone again then…" The girl let her tears fall down through her cheeks. The boy pitied at the girl and suddenly he come an idea in his mind._

_When he wanted to speak, something cut off his words "Ryoma! We have to move now!" Ryoma father, Echizen Nanjirou called his son out loud._

"_Nii-chan! Hayaku!" another voice can be heard by Ryoma and his best friend, Aisaka. Ryoma glared at her then quickly grabbed her hands and ran toward his brother and his father._

"_Ryo-kun! Where are you taking me?" Aisaka asked._

_Ryoma ignored her question and kept running._

_Finally, they reached their destination. They were panting heavily. Both Echizens looked at the both best friend. _

"_Otou-san! Can we bring Ai-chan too? She kinda lonely here." Ryoma make his innocent face at his father. He really hoped that his father would let her go to the town with them._

"_Why should we bring her?" Ryosuke make a dangerous glared at Aisaka that make her shivered a bit. "Ryo-kun… I think I shouldn't…" _

"_You can come Ai-san. Now get in the car!" Nanjirou grinned-already opened the car door and step in. Ryoma and Aisaka smiled at each other. They were so happy at that time._

_Unlike the person who hated the girl named Aisaka was Ryosuke. He started to hate that girl since his brother be best friend with her. There was no time for him to spend with Ryoma unless that girl was disappeared… forever…_

"_I wish that could happen." Ryosuke silently mumbled to himself. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_(In the town)_

_They entered the shop and started to look for the stuffs they want. Nanjirou searching for his new racquet while Ryosuke just strolling around with no reason. _

_Suddenly, he saw two persons that he knew at the one section in the shop. He frowned. He definitely hate that scene especially when that Aisaka with Ryoma._

"_Mada mada ssuyo!", 'I just wish that girl gone! '_

_._

_._

_._

"_Ryo-kun… isn't it cute!" Aisaka holding a mini tennis ball keychain with her cute smile. Ryoma giggled. "We should buy it… two." Ryoma picked same two key chains as Aisaka's. "What are you doing?" Aisaka asked_

_Ryoma turned to Aisaka and grinned… "We buy it." _

"_Eh? I just wanna…" When she looked around, Ryoma already gone. "Mou! He always likes this." She sweat dropped._

"_Here! This is for you and this is for me." Ryoma appeared behind Aisaka for so sudden. She very shocked and quickly turned her back._

"_Ryo-kun! Don't scare me like that! That key chains…" Aisaka stared at the key chains that Ryoma was holding._

"_Just keep this no matter what happen." Aisaka stared at her key chain that Ryoma brought for her._

"_U'uh! Arigatou… Ryo-kun…" both of them smiled._

_Ryosuke watched the scene and he frowned and sad "Nii-chan never gives such thing to me… why her…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_(Time skipped)_

_(In the car)_

_When Ryoma and Ryosuke happily chatting around- leave Ryosuke alone. "I hate both of them!" He folded his arms. _

_His father glared at his youngest son beside him while driving his car. "Just relax, Ryosuke. Everything gonna be okay." Ryosuke gazed at the window and replied "Mada mada ssuyo."_

_His father chuckled a bit with Ryosuke respond "mada mada daze Ryo…" Suddenly a car move straight toward them. Nanjirou tried to prevent it but it was too late. The car was getting closer, closer and closer and…_

_BAM! The cars crashed and shattered into pieces. Everyone screamed at that time. It was a horrible accident for Echizen family and Aisaka. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Then…_

.

.

.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The flash back was distracted by a voice calling for Ryoma. He snapped and looked at the one who called him.

He saw a boy that he knew "Nii-sama! Are you okay? You looked paled." Ryosuke sat on the bed and gazed at his brother.

Ryoma quickly woke up from his bed. He still staring at the picture- ignored Ryosuke beside him.

Ryosuke took a peek at the picture that Ryoma was holding carefully. He zoom his eyes at the girl in the picture. _'That girl looks like the girl at my school…'_

Ryoma stood up and walked away from Ryosuke. "Nii-sama, who is that girl in the picture?" Ryosuke question makes Ryoma stopped walking and quickly stared at his brother.

"Why you wanna know?" Ryoma asked with dangerous voice. Ryosuke silence for a while. He stared at his two feet. "Well…"

"If you don't have to know…" Ryoma continued walk toward the table.

"That girl in the picture just likes the girl in my class." Ryosuke explained.

Ryoma shocked. His eyes were wide. He turned to Ryosuke and grabbed his brother arms tightly. "What are you saying?" He looked very scared.

"Th…that girl said- please say hi to Ryoma. Say it from the girl that he knows a long time ago." Ryoma felt lifeless and knee down on the ground. He shivered a lot.

"Nii-sama… w…what happen? What relationship you with her? Did I know her?" Ryosuke began to panic when he looked at lifeless Ryoma.

Ryoma snapped to reality. He looked at Ryosuke face and asked "What is her name?"

"I don't know…"

"Souka…" Ryoma stood up slowly and leave Ryosuke alone in the room.

Ryosuke just watched his brother. There were so many questions in his head right now "Why he was upset? Who is she? What relationship between her and Nii-sama? It could be that girl in this picture is her? But I have no proof…"

He smirked. There was one way to find out… "It spying time…"

**Okay… this is lame! But I really hope you guys like it.**

**This chapter leaves you many questions right?**

**Im sorry if many grammatical error...**

**Don't worry,, I'll explained it in future chapters**

**I hope you can review this chapter…**

**I really hope so.**

**Please suggest and comment this story.**

**Review give me spirit to continue this story though~**

**Once again… REVIEW!**


	16. Author Note

Okay guys! I have announcement to make but first of all… I'm sorry that this is not a chapter!

Okay, this is the situation….

I have 3 unfinished stories! I such a greedy girl…HOHO!

Sometime I'm getting dizzy to pick which one I should write first…

So I really need a help from all my dearest readers

I want you guys to vote which story I should finish first.

Just go to my profile, read the instruction and start voting!

I really need your help now!

Once again

PLEASE!

ONEGAISHIMASU!

TOLONG!

COMENGA!

^.^

-Kirana46


	17. Inverstigation part 1

**Hiya minna-san! This is my last chapter before my holidays will over so, I will update next chapter a little bit longer than usual. When I have free time I try to make it. So, now im targeting for 59 reviews. I really hope I can get these much! Please help me! If I get lesser than that, I lose my spirit and automatically I cant do this story with full of my heart!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own this PoT story~**

**Enjoy reading.**

(Rikkaidai Fuzoku- Lunch time)

(1-1 class)

A young boy who named Echizen Ryosuke just stared at his bento quietly. He looked students around his class. Some of them but mostly girls were gossiped to each other, the boys were concentrated eating their bento. Just like normal day in Ryosuke school time except…

"Ryosuke-sama, I made this bento special for you! Please take it!" a girl beside Ryosuke gave him bento with smiley face. "Tsk! My bento is more delicious than yours, Yoko!" Another girl who called Rin pushed Yoko away and said the same thing as Yoko. So, other girls that called R.S.F.C do the same thing as Rin to him. Ryosuke were getting dizzy with all of the girls surrounded him.

(R.S.F.C = Ryosuke-Sama Fan Club)

'_How I gonna fix this fan things before it become worse but how?' _Ryosuke narrowed his eyes that make the R.S.F.C members shivered a bit. One of the girls bravely asked to him "Doushita Ryosuke-sama? Did we make Ryosuke-sama mad?" the others just nodded.

Ryosuke turned to the girl and blinked for a while. The R.S.F.C members blushed madly. '_Maybe I can advantage them to solve my problems. I'm genius!' _

The girls sweat dropped- watching their Ryosuke-sama reaction. Sat silently like a stone. "Ano Ryosuke-sama…"

Ryosuke snapped "nani…eto…" Ryosuke saw a name on the girl pink bento "…Rin-chan." He smiled widely at her.

Rin fainted for happiness- hearing Ryosuke said her name and smiled at her for the first time. The others just ignored Rin and stared at Ryosuke. He sweat dropped.

"Ryosuke-sama… did Ryosuke-sama just say her name?"

He quietly nodded and laughed weakly. The girls blushed and glared at each other for Ryosuke respond.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the girls suddenly shouted with unknown reason. Ryosuke was really confused at that time.

The whole class was shacked a bit from the girls from 1-1 class screaming.

"Ryosuke-sama, say my name too!" Lena grabbed Ryosuke left arm and pulled to her side. "Don't say her name, say my name!" Another fan girl that known as Nami said. Well… as you guys know… the fight began between them again~

Others boys sighed with the girls' behaviors so do Ryosuke. _'I need to stop this useless fight!'_

He stood up from his chair for so sudden. The girls stopped fighting and gazed at him with full of confusion. "Can you please just shut up? Fighting over me is useless!" He said softly yet firm.

The boys just watching the unbeautiful scene and began to whisper among themselves. "I confirmed 100% that Ryosuke technique to stop the girls from fighting won't work!" Tashiki said at his classmate, Hideyoshi. "I agree!"

But, suddenly something very unexpected for the boys happened…

"Gomenasai, Ryosuke-sama! We'll not do that again!" The R.S.F.C members bowed at Ryosuke. That makes all the male gender students shocked.

'_Whoah! I just can't believe that would work!'_ Ryosuke tried to control his emotion. _'Calm down Ryosuke! You can do this. All you have to do is ask them!' _

"Good! Now, I have a favor from you girls." Ryosuke said and waiting their reactions.

The girls looked at themselves before turned back to Ryosuke. They sure looked confused. "What is it, Ryosuke-sama?"

(Seigaku)

"Fuji, do you know why Ochibi is like that?" Kikumaru kept staring at his beloved kouhai carefully. So do other tennis regulars members. They gazed at Ryoma for a while. That day surely Ryoma kept acting very weird~

Ryoma had his daydreaming all the time even when he had a match with his sempai. He apologized when he bumped into someone politely (that was very unusual)… he even don't get angry when the bouncy and red head sempai hug him into death. Just kept silence like a stone. He doesn't drink his grape ponta until now.

Momoshiro tapped his forehead and his face frowned a bit. "What's wrong with that Gaki?"

Fuji walked toward the black and spiky head boy and said "Maybe we should ask him."

The others gulped hearing the tensai suggestion.

"You don't wanna make Echizen mad again don't cha?" The mother hen shivered when remembers that horrible incident when Ryoma showed them his unexpected emotion.

Fuji chuckled "Of course I don't. I don't want to make my beloved kouhai show his un-respect reaction to us. We just let our guard down."

"BURNING! LET'S DO THIS! GREATO!" Kawamura let out his burning things surround him and started to swing his yellow racquet.

Everyone nodded as the respond and started to do their plan.

.

.

.

.

Before they wanted to start their plan, Ryoma already gone from their sign.

"Now, where is he?"

"Mou Ochibi! How could you do this to your sempai…?"

"Minna, yudan sezuni ikou!"

Everyone turned to the stoic captain…

"Start practice or 50 laps." The regulars looked disappointed. Tezuka was a little shocked that they did their practice without any complain like usual. That was so unusual for Tezuka Kunimitsu as long he being a captain of Seigaku tennis club.

Tezuka silently observed his team self-practice in the court. He could see that they looked so disappointed and lifeless. He frowned.

'_Did Echizen give so many impact to them that cause they become like this?' _The captain thought. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes.

'_Yudan sezuni ikou, Kunimitsu!' _he started walked slowly toward the court- joined the other regulars doing their self-practice. Deeply in his heart, he actually really worried and cared about that first year regular.

'_What's wrong with you, Echizen?'_

The same thought from all the regulars….

.

.

.

.

"Ah…choo! Must someone talking about me again." The sky looked blue as usual. Birds flew among themselves and enjoyed the beautiful scene. Everyone looked happy at that time but not this first year boy who had a long daydreaming at the rooftop. His name was Echizen Ryoma. His best friend also with him. His name was Grape ponta.

He ran from his sempai quickly to the rooftop before something that he doesn't want to happen. He sighed to himself. He realized that he kept thinking about his children hood friend.

'_It from the girl that I know a long time ago.' _That phrase kept echoes in his head. No matter how he wanted to relax but he can't'!

"Nani koto desu ka? What does Ryosuke mean? From a girl that I know a long time ago? It could be that girl was Aisaka? No! No! No! Aisaka was gone a long time ago after that accident! But then… Who is she?" he silently mumbled to himself.

He finished his grape ponta and put beside him before he lied down on the ground peacefully.

(Rikkaidai Fuzoku)

"So that what I want to you guys help me." Ryosuke had a little bit red on his cheek because of his surroundings. About 95.9% girls that registered as Ryosuke-sama Fan Club member in his class were sitting around him.

"Ryosuke-sama wants us to tell Ryosuke-sama about Ai-san?" Rin asked. He nodded as a respond. "Why?" The other girl asked. Most of them had a little bit jealous with their idol about his request.

"Himitsu, my friend." He gentled his voice that make the questioner blushed.

.

.

.

Awkward silence for a while~

.

.

.

.

Someone broke the silence "Ryosuke-sama! I wanna tell something about Ai-chan-desu!" the orange haired girl who known as Shinokawa a.k.a Shino raised her hand and slowly sat in front of Ryosuke.

The other girls gazed at her. As they know that that Shinokawa girl was the closest friend with the girl that Ryosuke talked about.

The Echizen brother smiled and quickly said "Sure! Start from A to Z please…", "Shinokawa Shia-desu! Just call me Shino-desu." Shinokawa grinned.

"U-uh! Okay, Shino-san y…you can start now!" he can't wait to hear a story about that mysterious girl. The secret behind that girl, Ryoma and that picture. _'If it relate to Nii-sama, it must relate to me, isn't it?' _he thought.

"Well… Her name is Aisaka. All of us include the teachers even the principal doesn't know her family name. She just pop-up from nowhere and come to this school. Even Saimoto sensei doesn't care about this thing… Well, since she has no parents, we don't know where she live. She just disappeared after school end. Also, we only know 15% about herself. I mean we only know her name, birthday, personality…not more than that-desu." Ryosuke focused every single word from Shino mouth. He took his notebook and began to write the important info about the girl name Aisaka.

Shinokawa continued "She such weird girl as we know her." Ryosuke raised his eyebrows "Why?"

"Datte Ryosuke-sama, she keep staring and talking at her mini tennis keychain although that keychain was half broken." Yoko explained with very exited yet scared a bit voice.

Ryosuke had a confused face on it. "Why?"

"Well, I actually don't know why she likes that but one day I asked her about that…" She stopped.

The others blinked as waiting Shinokawa continued.

After a long pause between them, Shino finally broke the silence "Well, it start like this…"

FLASHBACK

_A blue haired girl just sitting on her chair quietly and doing nothing although it was lunch time that all students suppose to have their break after had a hard time in the class. She took something in her pocket and put it on her desk. She kept staring at that mini tennis ball keychain._

_She smiled for no reason that makes one of her friend interested to supper her. "Ai-chan, why are you smiling to that keychain? It creeping me out-desu!" Shino tapped her hands on Aisaka desk._

_Aisaka weakly smiled and said "This thing brings back all the happy, painful memories to me. It's a gift from my best friend in America a long time ago."_

_Shino lowed her head "You leave in America-desu?"_

_Aisaka chuckled a bit "You don't know a lot of thing about me."_

"_Then tell me-desu!" Now Shinokawa make her serious face. Well, not to serious._

_She smiled again "Maybe next time. Saimoto sensei is coming." She pointed at the teacher who barely spoke after entered the class…as usual._

"_Ja! Promise me to tell about yourself next time then,-desu!" She waved at her friend and went to her sit._

_Aisaka glared at Shinokawa and weakly said "Yokusoku."_

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"So that the story."

The listeners were a little disappointed especially Ryosuke for not get many information basic on Shinokawa story.

"Seriously I say that she is sadistic, creepy and full of mys…mysterious you know!" Lena added.

"Lena-chan, maybe that's too much for Ai-chan characteristic-desu! She not that bad-desu!" Shino slapped at her friend right shoulder.

"Ittai! What's that for, Shia?" the brownish and silky haired girl frowned.

"For talking bad about my friend!" Shino answered with her annoying voice.

"Che! Mada mada ssuyo!" Lena nuzzled.

Ryosuke snapped after hearing 'that phrase' from Lena "Hey! You stole my phrase!" Ryosuke raised his voice a bit.

"Gomen Ryosuke-sama! I really wanna say that phrase!" She bowed as apologize to him.

"Mada mada ssuyo. Saa Shino-san, you should continue your story." He said calmly. More like Ryoma talking style.

"He is so cool~" the girls said it unison silently but enough to make the 1-1 class hear it.

"Ha-hait-desu! Ai-chan wa…" her words was cut off by someone.

"Saa… what are you guys talking about, Shia-chan? Minna?" Aisaka suddenly popped-up behind Shino. Everyone surprised with Aisaka suddenly appeared.

All of them hardly spoke to tell the truth. Her creepy smile makes them speechless.

Silence for a moment~

"Sa-aa Ai-chan, we should go to canteen. I'm starving!" Shino quickly grabbed her friend wrist and walked out from the class.

"Okay! Your treat!" Aisaka followed Shinokawa steps but before that…

She quickly glared at Ryosuke and whispered

"Mada mada dane, Ryosuke-kun…"

Ryosuke widen his eyes as have a very confused and surprised feeling.

'_Did she just say that…. I only know one person who say that with that tone… my brother… but h…her… how she…' _

He smirked.

"This getting more interesting."

(Seigaku)

"Can you please just shut up for a second, sempai. Im try to hear here!" Momoshiro scolded his red and spiky headed sempai for being so noisy.

"Shh! We cant hear what Echizen talk about!" Oishi put his index finger on his lips.

"Gomen!" they said unison.

"Saa Tezuka, why Echizen just talking to himself eh?" The tensai stroked his chin softly.

"Maybe he just stressed and he has nobody to release his tension." The mother head answered the tensai question for Tezuka.

Suddenly….

"GREATO! ECHIZEN IS STRESS! BURNING!"

The others knew that voice and turned their back.

"Taka-san! Be quite a little bit."

Kawamura ignored them and started swinging his racquet faster, faster and faster.

Maybe that day was unlucky day for them…

Kawamura lose his balance and began to fell. That also make all the regulars fall down too~

They accidently pushed the door widely.

BAM! All of them fall.

Ryoma snapped from his daydream and turned around the place where the sounds come from.

He saw his sempai lay down on the ground.

'_Did they hear what I just say?'_

.

.

.

"We are doom!" Momoshiro mumbled.

A shadow moved toward them and saw…

"You guys sneak here and spying at me all the time, isn't it?" Ryoma dangerously said. Looks like Ryoma gonna mad again…

Maybe that day wasn't lucky day for the sempai at all …

**Tada! Finished!**

**I hope you guys like it.**

**I wanna continue this chapter but I was too lazy and sleepy rite now so I make this in two part.**

**Im really sorry for late update.**

**As I say… review is everything for me!**

**Less review = late update**

**More review = fast update.**

**Hoho! Sorry for lame chapter~**

**Once again, review!**


	18. Inverstigation part 2

**Hallo guys! Hows your day? I hope it was a nice day! U know what… tomorrow will be my first day at high school! Waa~ im so nervous! Wish me luck for tomorrow! Okay back to the story, I was surprised that I got 8 reviews! WAHH! I was like 'OMG'**

**I was so happy! Thank you very much for you guys support about this story. Now im targeting for…well… 67 reviews. I really hope that I will get that! **

**Disclaimer – Pot is not mine!**

**Enjoy reading…**

(Seigaku)

(Rooftop)

"Explain, NOW!" Ryoma folded his both arms as he asked at his sempai. His voice as dangerous as Tezuka's, the dark aura was dark as dark as Inui 'juice' and Fuji's dark aura. He looked really mad at his sempai.

The regulars kept mouth shut. All of them lowed their heads and stared at their own feet for avoiding had eye contact with the first year regular eyes. Well except for Tezuka, Fuji and Inui. The others just let their guard down.

"Saa~ we worry about you, Echizen. You acting very weird and making me- I mean us curious about what happen to you. So we decided to spy on you. Tezuka also agreed with us." Fuji tried to explain the truth and tried to conform Ryoma from being mad like at the last time.

At the same time, Tezuka gazed at his team. He observed every single move from Ryoma. Well, he let Fuji explained it so he had nothing to do now.

Inui put his hands in his pocket. He has blank and blur face on it. He only can collect his data in his mind since he didn't bring his data notebook.

"Hn." Ryoma could only nod for Fuji explanation.

"Mada mada dane sempai-tachi. You just distract my privacy. Please don't do it again." He softened his voice as he doesn't mad anymore at his 'precious' sempai. All the regulars really shocked that Ryoma acted like that after they make something that not really nice to their kouhai. They… more expect like...

(Sempai-tachi imagination-)

"SEMPAI-TACHI! I WILL NEVER EVER BE FRIEND TO YOU GUYS SINCE YOU MAKING ME SO ANNOYING ALL THE TIME AND…AND… DISTRACT MY PRIVACY, BAKA." Ryoma pushed Fuji away since he was the nearest with Ryoma. He glared at everyone- a dead glare. "I will never forgive you, sempai-tachi… Zettai!" The regulars shivered as watching the first year regular leave them with full of his dark aura.

Or…

Ryoma stay silent and low a little bit of his head... All the regulars tried to apology to him but it seen it doesn't work at all. Suddenly Ryoma rose up his head and make a creepy glared at them.

"I'm quiet from Seigaku tennis club"

Maybe worse…

"I'm going to other school and never ever step my foot in this school again!"

Something like that~

END OF THE IMAGINATION

The regulars gulped- thinking about their crazy imaginations. They turned to Ryoma with their blur faces. Ryoma stay silent. He closed half of his eyes. He took a deep breath as the wild breeze through them. Its look like he wanna talk something…

'It could be Echizen gonna talk like in my imagination…' All sempai thought the same thing as they gazed at their kouhai.

"Sempai… I…" Ryoma started to speak.

The sempai gulped again and sweat dropped. Hoping it not became a reality what they have imagine.

.

.

.

"I have to go to class now. Class will begin soon." As Ryoma said that, he walked as fast as he could- past all the regulars that seen so blurred and W. T. F faces. "Jane!" the last sentence before Ryoma vanished from their sign.

"Echizen go to class? T…to study?"

"Unbelievable."

"Minna, y…yudan sezuni ikou!"

"He not angry at us. That weird, isn't it?"

"Iie data."

"I hope he's okay."

Once again a soft breeze through the regulars. The blur aura surrounded the rooftop.

.

.

.

(Ryoma POV)

I dunno what happen to me just now. I mean although that stupid sempai spying on me all the time, I don't even get mad at them. Why?

I just felt happy that my sempai care about me a lot. They even noticed that I'm acting weird today. I just glad I have sempai like that although they making me annoying sometime.

Well, now at least I escape from them now, maybe...

END OF POV

.

.

.

.

.

(Time skipped)

(Rikkaidai Fuzoku)

(After school)

"Gaki, wanna eat?" The seaweed haired boy tightly hugged his kouhai as he saw the kouhai walking while having his daydreaming.

The daydreaming vanished in his head. Ryosuke glared at his best friend. "No thank you, Kirihara-sempai. I have something to do." He softly pushed away his sempai grip from his body.

Kirihara surprised with Ryosuke reaction and action.

"Okay Ryosuke, what happened to you? Did that baka Echizen bullied you?" The seaweed sempai folded his arms. His face looked serious and worry about his kouhai. Still, Ryosuke stay silent.

He looked at Kirihara and spoke "Sempai, you go first. I'll follow you later. I promised I will be there. I have works to do." Ryosuke then walked through Kirihara. The seaweed boy stood like a stone.

"Oi gaki, where are you going?" When he turned back, Ryosuke already gone from his sign.

"You exactly like Echizen. Disappeared just like that."

.

.

.

Tip toe, tip toe~ Ryosuke walked quite and slowly into a room called 'Principal office.' The surrounding was dark. Only a light of sun light can be seen through the place.

He turned left and right to make sure that no one there. Slowly and carefully, Ryosuke opened the door. As he entered the office, he quickly searched every single file in the office.

On the table… not detected

In the closet… still not find yet

Under the sofa (That's nearly impossible, right?)… Nah, still the same.

Every single drawer in the office… found it! But not the file that he wanted.

.

.

.

A few minutes later~

"Where is it? Man! Surely this Hyogushi-san knows how to hide this thing." He sighed.

Suddenly, he accidently saw a bunch of yellow files on top of a silver cupboard beside the principal desk. He narrowed his eyes. Then, he quietly walked toward it.

The files were taken by him slowly and put it on the floor. He cross-legged and began to search the thing that he looking for.

After a long time just for searching 'that thing', finally he found the thing he wanted to…

It was a pink file that was written 'STUDENT BIODATA'. It was odd. Why they have only one pink file while most of them were yellow? Ryosuke ignored that question and quickly opened the file.

He read the first page. It has a picture of a girl that he knows. He looked down and written…

**IZUMI AISAKA**

He was shocked when he read her family name. _'So that true that Hyogushi-san knows her family name but why he keeps it secret? Oh well, next page…'_

He turned into next page. He saw a biodata of Aisaka. He read it.

Name: Izumi Aisaka

Age: 12 years old

Date of birth: 20 May

Address: Unknown

Blood type: Unknown

Place of birth: New York, America

"Heh~ she comes from America. The place where Nii-sama and I live a long time ago." He mumbled then he continued.

Sibling: Unknown

Height: 145 cm

Weight: 35 kg

'_Woah! She is light.' _

Disease: unknown

Date of registered in Rikkaidai School: unknown

'_One question… why in this biodata is keeping saying unknown? She is a ghost o or what?'_

When he wanted to open the next page, he heard a footsteps coming toward the office. Ryosuke began to panic and quickly clean the mess that he have done. He put the files on the cupboard and went out from there… but how?

The footsteps can be heard. Its louder, louder and louder… he sweat a lot. He looked around and saw… _'yeah! A window!'_

He ran toward it and slowly opened the window.

Crack! A loud sound was produced by the window. He shivered as he know that someone had already opened quarter of the door. He have no choice. He have to go out from there no matter what.

.

.

.

Two men opened the door and entered the office. Looks like they have very friendly conversation.

"Is that what you want, Izumi-san. I try is best as I can." The principal bowed at the the man that as known as Izumi.

"Good! Here, this is your money. Just do your work and you will get more money, Hyogushi-san. Understand?" Izumi held 100000 yen toward the principal. The principal just nodded and quickly took the money.

"Just don't let anyone know this."

"Wakarimashita, Izumi-san!"

.

.

.

.

Ryosuke carefully listened their conversation. He was covered with leaves and branches as his fall down to the bushes from the window. He still shivered and panting heavily.

'_Izumi? Who is he? Is he having relationship with Izumi Aisaka?'_

Ryosuke tighten his grip on the pink file. "Gladly I have this file!" he mumbled.

He shook his head and gazed at the blue sky… "Now its time to ask Nii-sama about this mysterious girl!"

He slowly went out from the bushes without making any noises.

.

.

.

(Wcdonald in Kanagawa)

We focused at a table with full of empty glasses and cubs. A seaweed haired boy was gazing at the window.

"Gaki, where are you? You say that you will come. Im waiting here…"

Kirihara sighed.

"That's why I hate making promise with a person that have Echizen on it."

.

.

.

.

**Tada! Finally finished!**

**How is it? Ok? I hope so~**

**Yeah I know… it kinda short but at least I update right?**

**So, who do you guys would think about that Izumi guy? What his relationship with the principal and Aisaka?**

**Wait for next chapter~**

**You can suggest and comment about this story.**

**As I say… review is everything for me!**

**Less review = late update**

**More review = fast update.**

**Hoho! Sorry for lame chapter~**

**Once again, review!**


	19. Tell me!

**Hallo guys! First of all… I just wanna say thank you that I got 67 reviews! Wohoo! Thank you very much. That make me happy. Oh by the way, this month I kinda busy coz I'm transferring to other school so, many things that I have to solve. But because of the reviews, I make my a little bit spare time to make this story. **

**Okay, most of my review think that Im make Ryoma with Aisaka as a couple rite? Hoho! Actually, its not.**

**Disclaimer… Prince of tennis is not mine. Jut the OCs are mine.**

**Enjoy reading!**

(Echizen Resident house)

(Ryoma room)

Ryoma kept his daydreaming since him in the school. He gazed at the window beside his bed where the place he sat. He kept thinking about his childhood friend or more like sister to him, Aisaka. Also, he had a terrible day at his school.

Suddenly, his daydreaming was interrupted by a sound of burst. Ryoma quickly turned at the sound and saw the person that he expected.

"Nii-sama! Taihen-desu!" With his heavy and tired face, Ryosuke ran toward his brother with the pink file that he 'takes' from the principal office also with his tennis bag. "Nii-sama! I have news to tell you!"

"What?" Ryoma tried to continue his daydreaming and ignored Ryosuke silently. He seen not interested about Ryosuke gonna talk about because as long as Ryoma know about his brother that he always give news that already out of dated.

"Nii-sama, you know the girl named Izumi Aisaka?" Ryosuke asked weakly after get a negative respond from his brother.

Ryoma shocked when he heard the question. _'It could be his memories are back?'_ He turned at his brother and answered "Why you wanna know?" Ryoma still cocky to answer it although he really wanna know about Ryosuke news.

"Read this!" Ryoma took the pink file from his brother and began to read. Ryoma looked a bit bored at first but then… He widened his golden eyes as he saw a picture of blue haired girl in the first page of that pink file.

He turned at Ryosuke with dangerous yet confused eyes. "Where did you get this thing?" he almost shouted.

His brother rather shocked with his reactions and quickly answered "In Rikkaidai… principle office…"

"You stole it didn't you?"

"NO! I was…"

"Answer me!"

Ryosuke inhaled deeply and narrowed his eyes.

"Tell me Nii-sama! Who is she? She is the one the girl in that picture right? Did she have somehow like relationship with me, Nii-sama? What's my past, Nii-sama! Onegai… tell me!" Ryoma shocked about his little brother request.

"I seen don't remember anything about my past! And I know her right? A long time ago! What happen to me, Nii-sama? Do I have to know something that you wanna tell me?" Ryosuke told his bother solemnly as he started to sit beside his brother on the bed.

Ryoma still kept his mouth shut. He was in a really deep thought '_should I tell him or not?_' He knocked out from his deep thought and spun a bit his body position to Ryosuke. "Do you really wanna know?"

"YES!" responds from him.

"Don't blame me if anything happen to you."

Ryosuke stared at Ryoma blankly. "Huh?"

"It starts like this…" Ryoma ignored him as he quickly began his story…

The memories flowed through his mind…

**WAA! The shortest chapter I ever make! **

**Im so sorry that this chapter was SO short. **

**I don't know what just get into me. Hoho T_T**

**Btw, although it was sucks chapter, I still wanna reviews to continue this story.**

**Read and review!**


	20. Memories that had been forgetten

**Hi there~ hows ur day? Today was a busy day but I have a little spare time to do this chaper only for my dearest friend. So make me feel happy by review this chapter. Hehe. So, this is it! A new chapter! Hope you have fun read this chapter!**

**Disclaimer- Pot is not mine!**

**Enjoy.**

**Flashback**

(Ryoma POV)

America- New York

8 years ago

At the park

_As I strolled with my father and my little brother, suddenly I heard my brother called my father. "Oto-chan! Mitte kure! Ano shoujo!" Ryosuke pulled oyaji toward the girl that he talked about. I just followed their steps. When we finally there, I saw a blue haired girl crying under the huge tree. I think she same age with me and Ryosuke. I don't know why she crying and I really don't want to know. I don't know why Ryosuke was so concern to that unknown girl. Maybe she was so cute? Nah! He don't know anything about girls._

"_Ne ne, shoujo-chan, why are you crying?" Ryosuke knelt down beside her with his concern look. She paused her sob and answered his question "I have no family! The…they kicked me out from their house!" She crying again. "Why?" oyaji finally spoke. She crying and ignored oyaji question. I sighed to myself. I actually felt a little bit sympathy to that unknown little girl._

"_What is your name, shoujo-chan?" Ryosuke asked. She wiped her tears and looked at my brother. "...mi Aisaka." Seriously, I barely hear her family name. I can only heard '…mi Aisaka.' Maybe she was so sad to say it out loud. I think her from Japan since she said her family name first. But who recognized it anywhere, right?_

_Ryosuke smiled at her and held his hand toward her "Yoroshiku ne, Aisaka-chan! My name is Ryosuke Echizen. This is my Nii-chan, Ryoma Echizen." I who stand beside him just make a tiny smiled to her. "And this is my father, Nanjirou Echizen!" oyaji just grinned._

_Aisaka just had her blank face. Suddenly I heard something that came out from Ryosuke mouth "Oto-chan! Can we bring her home? Please~" he make his puppy face to oyaji. I closed my eyes and had a simple thought 'that not going to work to oyaji.'_

_Oyaji thought for a while… As we waiting, waiting and waiting for his decision, he finally said…_

"_Okay then! Since I don't have daughter, we can adopt her. Also I wanna see how beautiful she is when she get older." Oyaji grinned and folded his arms. I think I know what he thinks about. I shocked with oyaji decision! So fast! We don't know about her background, then suddenly we adopt her! How irony is that?_

"_Hounto Oto-chan? Arigatou!" Ryosuke hugged tightly at his father. Aisaka blushed a bit. I just watched a boring scene quietly. "Mada mada dane…" I think I not really pleasant with her. I silently glared at her. I observed her. Her has blue eyes, blue hair, blue blouse, blue skirt. Why they all are blue? Maybe she was obsessed with blue colour. Seriously… I thought that… she was really cute…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Days by days… night by night…. I became closer with the girl named Aisaka than Ryosuke. I became abandoned my brother. Although I knew her only a few months, I was the closest friend among Echizen family. I played with her, talk with her, do homework with her… Since we don't know her family name, we just gave her name Echizen Aisaka. We adopted her since that day. Ryosuke became a lonely brother. _

_I realize that when I tried to chat with him, he seen like ignored me. I little bit sad but when I saw Aisaka, I felt happy again and ignored Ryosuke again. My life been happier since Aisaka came into my family. Although it was hard to me to accept her first but when I knew that she is nicer than I thought, I became closer to her than my own twin brother._

_I don't know he was hurt, I don't know he was shattered into pieces, I don't know he was so sad. But I ignored that all. I was too busy to think about that. I was too busy with Aisaka! Until one day…_

_._

_._

_._

_(Time skipped)_

_As we back from the store, I busy chatting with Aisaka in the car, I don't relies Ryosuke was jealous with us. I almost think I am the happiest boy in the world. But not anymore. _

_Oyaji was careless! He lose his control! We had the worst accident ever! Our car was shattered into pieces. Maybe my perception changed. Now I think I the worst boy in the world._

END OF POV

END OF FLASHBACK

(Ryosuke POV)

I kept silent after heard Ryoma story. Ryoma closed his eyes. I could not believe that I through that memories. Why can't I remember? Why? What happened after that accident? Must something happen that Nii-sama hiding from me!

Suddenly, I felt my head was extremely hurt. Why? I felt that all memories that I don't remember before flowed through my head. What wrong with me? I massage my forehead slowly. I glared at my brother. He seem like he knew what happen to me.

"Nii-sama, what happen to me? My head h…urt!" I felt like I wanna cry from this pain. He stared at me with his sad face. Why was he sad?

"It seem that you still not recover yet after a long time ago." Ryoma stood up from the bed and walked through me. He seem so sad. I never see him so sad before. "What happen after that accident? It must something to me!" I shouted as my brother stopped walking and stared at me.

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Yes!"

He rose his head and gazed at the ceiling. He inhaled then exhaled slowly.

"After that accident, Oyaji was coma at that time about three month, you had… am…nesia… that's why you became like this. I think that was a opportunity to start over again after a lot of things that I have done to you. Since that time you called Nii-sama instead of Nii-chan. " I was shocked! I ha…had amnesia before?

"Aisaka was gone before the ambulance come to the rescue. I don't know she was really died or something. But she like just disappeared just like that. After that accident, we never see her again. We tried to find her. Year by year we search for her but its useless. So one day, I registered as a student to become an agent only to find Aisaka until now. How irony, you who hate her the most who find her first before me. Who love her so much as a sister." Nii-sama quietly laughed.

He continued "I don't care if you still hate me after I tell you this story." Ryoma gazed at me. He softened his eyes and smiled at me. It was a true smile.

"But one thing I wanna you know that… I still love you as a brother and Im sorry what have I done to you." Nii-sama quickly went out from the room.

I still sat as a stone on the bed. It was so a bad memories that Nii-sama don't wanna remember. I shouldn't force him to tell it. It was my fault!

"Nii-chan… gomenasai and I love you too."

**Owari of this chapter.**

**So, if you find grammatical error, forgive me!**

**I hope you have fun reading this chapter!**

**Please suggest and comment about this story!**

**Once again….**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**^.^**


	21. The unexpected news from the captain

**Hello there! We meet again! So~ I haven't update for awhile right? Im so sorry! I was so busy with my school!**

**I don't wanna talk much! So… Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer- PoT is not mine.**

**Enjoy reading!**

After that incident, Ryoma became quiet than usual. Less chatting with his friends and Ryosuke. More daydreaming and always gazed at the window. Ryoma don't spent time to play tennis with his brother anymore and that make Ryosuke a little bit disappointed. He kept saying "Next time!" when Ryosuke asked to play tennis in evening. So, relationship between those brotherhoods was down to 40%. How sad~

(Rikkaidai Fuzoku)

(Tennis court)

The day was normal like other days for the regulars except for Ryosuke. He kept thinking about his problems. He kept staring at the ground and ignored his sempai calling for him.

"Gaki! Gaki! RYOSUKEEE!" Kirihara lose his temper that he would smack that stupid friend of his if he didn't control his bad temper.

"WhatshouldIdo…whatshouldIdo…" Ryosuke murmured quietly as he swung his body slowly to the front then to the back over and over again.

Kirihara realize Ryosuke change. He kept mumbled something he did not understand at all. He frowned.

"Geez! What happened to you Gaki? Are you sick or something? You creeping me out!" Kirihara finally defeated by un-emotion Ryosuke.

.

.

.

Yukimura that kept busy watching and teaching the freshmen tennis, he suicidal saw 'conversation' between Ryosuke and Kirihara. He ignored at first, but something kept attracting him to get into their 'conversation'

It was Ryosuke. Yukimura kept turned his head toward the newbie. He saw Ryosuke didn't even spoke a word. That was very rare for Ryosuke-type of personality- talk active, happy go lucky and emotional boy.

Yukimura nodded for unknown reason and stopped his teaching for a moment. He called his vice captain and said to him "Sanada, replace me for a moment."

Sanada still in un-emotional face responded "where are you going?"

The captain just smiled- without any word to say.

Sanada nodded like he understands what Yukimura going to do…

.

.

.

"Come on! Talk to me! You were keeping staring at the ground!" Kirihara raise his voice.

"Mada mada ssuyo…" he mumbled weakly.

The seaweed sempai could only sigh. "If you are not my best friend, I would have killed you now, Gaki."

"Hn…" Ryosuke expression was still the same.

"Are you should be practice right now, Kirihara?" a familiar voice asked as he appeared in front of them.

Kirihara blinked before he answered "Ah! You're right but this gaki…" he pointed and glared at the sudden un-emotion Ryosuke.

"What's wrong with him Kirihara? You bullied him?" the last sentence make Kirihara sweat dropped. His captain voice was so scary and creepy!

"No of course! I would never bully my own best friend! It just he… you know… have bad mood today… maybe…"

Yukimura seen to be in a deep thought. He gazed at Ryosuke. Well, in Yukimura observation, -Ryosuke seen different than usual. His eyes were full of fear, sad, worried, regret and disappointed.

"Kirihara, leave two of us alone." He turned his face to Kirihara with full of dark aura. The seaweed regular gulped and quickly he left from there.

Now, it's time to start their conversation. "What's wrong Ryosuke-kun? You seen very depressed today."

The Echizen brother finally gave a respond. "It's about my brother, buchou."

Yukimura eyes went wide. He doesn't really sure why he was so shocked. "What about your brother Ryosuke-kun?" he decided to ask him. He sat on the bench beside him. He was ready to hear the kouhai story.

"Well…" Ryosuke wasn't sure that he had to tell the captain about the complex that happened between him and his brother.

"You can't tell me if you don wanted to…" Yukimura gave some space for him to think it clearly.

"One day, I asked my brother about the thing that he hated to remember." Yukimura listened every word he said and nodded as he understands what have been talked.

"Then what happen?"

"He barely talks to me. Keep day dreaming all the time. Our bond became cracked. Most importantly, he won't play tennis with me anymore!" Ryosuke felt like he wanna cried and let his guard down but he control it by took a deep breath.

"Why you wanna play tennis with him so much?"

"Since we are child, we never play together… something prevent us apart…" Yukimura at that time wanted to asked about the thing that their childhood more but it may be a bit sensitive to him and became worsen than this. So he let the boy continued his story.

"I really wanna play match with him. A friendly match with him. Although I have done it once, but I want more! I don't wanna this thing continue! I wanna my brother back! His smirk, his phrase! Everything!" He let his emotion all out.

Yukimura pitied with his little brother. Yes! Yukimura have thought to take Ryosuke to be his little brother since he doesn't have any little brother or sister. For that, he tried to solve this kinda problem.

Silent for a moment…

Suddenly, he came with an idea "I can help you Ryosuke-kun!"

Ryosuke turned to his sempai in confusion "Really? How?"

"You will see…" Yukimura smiled before he leaves Ryosuke alone on the bench.

.

.

.

(2 days later)

After practice, all the Rikkaidai assemble in the tennis court.

"I have a news today!" Yukimura said happily as he saw the regulars whispered among each other.

"what news Yukimura?" Marui asked.

Yukimura smiled as he gave a signal to the person beside him, Sanada to give the news.

He nodded and walked a little bit forward.

"Today we go to Seishun Gakuen!"

Ryosuke that kept day dreaming suddenly chocked when he heard the word 'Seishun Gakuen.'

'_That school was Nii-sama school!'_

**So how is it?**

**I hope its okay!**

**One thing that make I update it faster..**

**Review= happy= inspiration= update fast= everyone happy…**

**The end! Hehe!**


	22. Here they come!

**Tada! My new chapter! Well… I update fast coz of the amount of the review that I got on the previous chapter! Thank you so much! Im so happy!**

**Disclaimer- PoT is not mine!**

**Enjoy reading~ **

(Rikkaidai Fuzoku)

"WHAT? We go to that b*tch school?" Niou growled as absolutely didn't agree with Yukimura. "Niou, watch your mouth!" Jackal cried for Niou rudeness.

"Saa… Niou! We already make an appointment with Seigaku. We can't let our guard down!" Yukimura said.

"Why so sudden Yukimura? We never get along he that Seishun Gakuen as long as I know." Jackal finally spoke.

"Well, since they beat us in semi-final, I think we should learn something from them also…" Yukimura stopped as he watched the regulars narrowed their eyes toward Yukimura. He shrugged a bit.

"Also, your stamina are decreasing A LOT! That's why we tried to find a solution for it! So, we called Seigaku for help and they agreed."Surprisingly for all the Rikkaidai tennis regulars, Sanada said more than usual words!

"B…but we are rivals!" Marui still had disagreement with Sanada.

"We are! But doesn't mean we are rival in tennis we can't be friend. Be open minded Marui."

"Fine! Just this once!" He took his gum in his pocket and began to chew it.

"Yosh! Finally! I can kick that Echizen ass!" Kirihara was now full of spirit.

"It's not me right, Bakaya?" Ryosuke asked.

"Of course not! You're weak unlike your brother!"

SMACK!

"What is that for? That's hurt you know!" Ryosuke whistled and ignored his really stupid sempai.

"Mada mada dane…" Ryosuke really like using that phrase…

(Seigaku)

For so sudden, Tezuka called the regulars assembled in the middle of practice. Everyone kept whispered among themselves expect Ryoma who had a really deep day dreaming.

"Quiet!"The buchou exclaimed.

Quickly, the really noisy regulars stop talking and focused at the captain face. All the regulars curious about the thing that Tezuka wanted to talk about. Even Oishi didn't know it.

"Saa… Tezuka, what are you going to talk about?" Fuji smiled.

"Hey Echizen!" Momoshiro lowed his head and started to whispered to Ryoma.

"What?"

"What do you think that Tezuka buchou wanna talk about huh?"

"Don't know! Maybe other school will come to our school today." Ryoma said without thinking and began to stare at the court beside him again. '_He doesn't know what he was talking!_' Momoshiro narrowed his eyes as he gazed at Ryoma.

First, Tezuka cleaned his throat. Then, he finally let out his matured and sexy voice (lalala~) "I have announcement to make here."

Still, they felt the atmosphere of curiosity among them.

"Today, we have visitors." Tezuka announced.

"Who?" the regulars said it unison.

Tezuka stayed silent. Now, everyone got confused.

"Buchou, are you okay?"

"They're come!" Tezuka finally spoke.

The regulars raised their eyebrows automatically as they heard Tezuka words. Before they can asked, they saw a group of students with different uniform from them came- entered the tennis court.

Well of course, after seeing that, the Seishun Gakuen tennis regulars jolted. Ryoma was the most shocking person at that time_. 'Oh no!'_

"Rikkaidai? Why are they here?"

"Tezuka, you should explain this."

"Yudan sezuni ikou!"

Fuji frowned "Well, that not explained it everything."

Yukimura step front and answered "Well, we are here for practice or have a friendly match."

They still don't understand what happen.

"Saa… Why you choose this school, Yukimura-san?"

"I have several reasons, Fuji-kun…" Fuji nodded and began to ask but cut off by Yukimura "…And you will know later."

"Saa…"both third year students nodded.

As Ryoma saw two sadistic students have a little chit chat, he was looking for someone. He looked at his left. No him. To the right, still not find it. So where is he? Ryoma got annoyed and smirked.

'_If Rikkaidai here, where's Ryosuke?_'

(Somewhere else in Seigaku)

Ryosuke looked around with fear.

"Okay, where I am?"

Now, Echizen Ryosuke sure that he was lost in his own brother school 100%...

**Phew! That was way too short! Don't ask me why it is short! **

**Don't worry, ill make it longer next time.**

**If you wonder why Ryosuke is lost… don't worry, ill explain it on later chapter~**

**As I say… Review= author happy= idea= faster update= everyone happy= the end. **

**See you again soon!**


	23. Oh on! I'm in troble!

**Hello there my dearest readers! How are you? This is the final chapter before my school start! So, maybe I will update this story in March. Kinda late isn't it? Well, I always busy with school things… Btw, I would like to say that THANK YOU VERY MUCH 4 the amount of the reviews! *cry for happiness* thank you again!**

**Disclaimer- PoT is not mine.**

**Enjoy reading!**

(Seigaku)

As both two different tennis regulars school were doing their self-practice while the Rikkaidai and Seigaku captain had something to discuss. Ryoma kept searching his brother in the tennis court but failed. So he decided to ask Ryosuke best friend, the sea weed boy- Kirihara Akaya.

"Kirihara sempai!" Ryoma shouted at the sempai but failed to be heard. Ryoma narrowed his eyes and called his sempai over and over again…Unfortunately, the result was the same.

Ryoma got annoyed and pissed. He kicked on Kirihara butt and… "Oi BAKAYA!" He shouted like Kirihara was a hundred mile from him.

Because of that, everyone in tennis court stopped doing their practice and began to stare at Kirihara and Ryoma. Kirihara finally realize that he was called by someone. "Who shouted my name just now and kicked my BUTT?" He turned his left and right and he saw… "Ah Echizen! It must you who kicked my butt huh?" Kirihara really looked very pissed off.

Ryoma low his cap until it covered his eyes "I call you hundred time, you still don't hear it!"

"It doesn't mean you have to kick my BUTT!"

"…because you are deaf Bakaya sempai!" He said annoyed.

"What did you said?"

"I said I want 30 can of ponta!" Ryoma didn't expect that was out from his mouth.

Ryoma felt a silent atmosphere surround him. He looked in front of him- no one there. So, where was Kirihara?

Ryoma then looked beneath him, he saw a very immature boy who older than him laying down on the tennis court or should I say fainted.

"He fainted again. Mada mada dane!" he made annoyed face then took Kirihara wallet from his pocket.

Both Rikkaidai and Seigaku regulars watched the scene with their blank face. They had no clue what just had happened. "Echizen, what are you gonna do with that wallet? Don't tell me you wanna stole it!" Momoshiro walked nearer toward Ryoma.

"Iie! its part of the promise." words out from his mouth.

"Huh?" Momoshiro got confused with Ryoma words.

"I see… you guys still hold that promise huh!" For sudden, Jackal appeared from both of Seigaku regulars back.

"What promise sempai?" Momoshiro at the high level of curiosity so do the Seigaku regulars.

"W...well, as I know, Echizen and Kirihara made a stupid promise that Kirihara would buy ponta as much as Echizen want if he tell the truth or something" Jackal shuttered as he didn't really know the real truth.

"What truth?" the spiky and black haired boy asked again.

"Well, about Ryosuke-kun I guess…"

"Who is Ryosuke?"

"We…well he…"

Suddenly, Kirihara woke up from his long faint (not very long actually). "Ugrh! Wha…what happen?" Ryoma held his hand toward Kirihara for him to stand up from the ground. He took his hand and tried to wake up.

"Thanks!" As the seaweed boy cleaned his white pants, he was shocked. He felt nothing in his pocket. "Where is my…"

Ryoma made a creepy chuckled as he showed the brownish wallet that happened to be Kirihara. "Looking for this, Bakaya sempai?"

His eyes went wide, and quickly tried to grab his thing from Ryoma hand but failed. Ryoma chuckled again. "Give me back my freaking wallet and stop calling me Bakaya!" Kirihara really pissed off right now.

"If you want this, tell me where is 'he'?"

Kirihara rose his left eyebrow "He?"

"He-of course! Your best friend, you idiot!"

"Oh! It's Ryosu- what?" Kirihara felt something had kicked his foot.

"Don't say that name, _loudly_" His face was so serious. His 'evil' captain aura was out!

Kirihara never saw that kind of face from Ryoma as long as he known him.

"W…well… he…" his body like a jelly. He couldn't stand properly. Maybe he was too scared at serious Ryoma.

"Just spilt it out Kirihara Akaya!" his voice was louder than before.

"He…he said to me that he will drop by at vending machine for a minute! Since this is your school, he wouldn't lost, isn't he?"

Ryoma as soon he heard that, he quickly said "You don't know don't you!" Kirihara snapped "Know what?"

He sighed "He has NO SENSE OF DIRECTION Bakaya sempai!" He smacked Kirihara as hard as he wanted to.

Suddenly, the whole tennis court was silent once again until, they heard something…

"Pff! That Ryo-baka has no sense of direction! He was like… I can't take it anymore! Hahahahahaha!" Niou laughed like a maniac as he knew one of Ryosuke secrets.

"Ne Oishi, do you know who Ochibi talking about?" At the back, the golden pair whispered toward each other.

"I have no idea, Eiji! But I know one thing!" Oishi smirked.

"What?" Kikumaru asked.

"Echizen and the Rikkaidai regulars are very close, don't you think?" Fuji appeared behind the golden pair.

Three of them just nodded.

.

.

.

(Somewhere else in Seigaku)

"Sumimasen!" Ryosuke shouted as he saw trio chatting among each other at the vending machine.

Finally, he found someone to ask where is he and finally, he found the vending machine to wet he freaking dried throat.

The trio that happened to be Kachiro, Katsuo and Horio turned toward Ryosuke.

"Why Ryoma-kun is wearing a different uniform from us?"

"He looked slightly different isn't it?"

"Maybe he changed his style because his old style was so dull until his girl fans got bored with him! I, Horio with 2 years… "

"Shut up Horio-kun!" The two friends shouted as they got annoyed with the very talk-active boy.

Ryosuke was panting heavily "Sumimasen minna-san… can…can I ask something?" The trio watched his behavior with their confused face.

"Ryoma-kun! Are you okay? You looked very tired! Did Tezuka buchou make you like this?" Katsuo asked worriedly.

'_Why I'm feeling like this boy was like Jackal sempai? Plus! He thinks I'm Nii-sama! This is bad!'_

"A…Ano… can you tell me… where is Seigaku tennis court is?" Ryosuke laughed weakly.

The trio only blinked for a minute…

"What you just asked, Ryoma-kun?"

"I said where Seigaku tennis court is and please stop calling me Ryoma-kun!" he exclaimed.

The trio jaws dropped as they heard the words from Ryosuke.

"Did I misheard, Kachiro?"

"No!"

"…" Horio stayed silent.

"Hi guys! What up?"

A voice of a girl came from their back. They turned around and saw…

"Osakada-san and Ryuzaki-san! How coincide!" Katsuo showed his happy face.

Ryosuke couldn't help but kept stared at the braids girl _'who is that beautiful girl?'_

"KYAA! Ryoma-sama! You looked handsome at this uniform!" Ryosuke felt e was burned by a thousand of bricks = Tomoka hugged him tightly.

"You know what, you are worse than the R.S.F.C members and Yoko-san!" He complained.

Tomoka release her hug and began to stare at the Echizen brother. "Who is Yoko?"

"Nande mo nai! Can you tell me where the Seigaku tennis court is?"

The trio and the two girls shut their mouth for a minute.

"Ano Ryoma-kun, are you okay?" the brownish girl shyly asked.

'_Kawai desho ano shoujo! I wish I know her more_.' Ryosuke didn't realize he was smiling to himself that make everyone surround him got a little creepy.

"-kun! Ryoma-kun? Daijoubu?" As Ryosuke snapped from his day dreaming, he saw beautiful caramel eyes in front of his. It's like eye to eye contact. He and she were madly blushed.

"Go…gomenasai Ryoma-kun! I…I didn't mean to…" Sakuno stepped a little backward from Ryosuke.

"Ah! I…iie! It's okay! C…could sh…show me the tennis c…court is?" Ryosuke suddenly felt like his heart beat fast and his body temperature was risen. '_What happen to me!_'

"O…okay!" although she was kind of confused of that Echizen question, she was too shy to ask him why.

As they walked away, the trio and the girl watched silently at the both female and male disappeared from their sight.

"I'm wonder, what wrong with Ryoma-kun today?"

"Dunno! Maybe Echizen had amnesia! With my two years-"

"Cut it off Horio-kun!"

"If yes, we should follow them. You know, Ryuzaki-san has…"

"No sense of direction!" four of them coincidently said it unison- with their boring faces.

.

.

.

On the other hand, Ryoma kept turned left and right searching for his brother. "Where could that boy be? He always likes this! I bet he gonna be like Ryuzaki!" He frowned but quickly turned into a happy face as he saw a vending machine.

"30 can of ponta, here I come!"

.

.

.

(Seigaku tennis court)

"Nyan! I wonder~ where Ochibi is. I wanna hug him!" the bouncy regular began to nuzzled.

"Well, actually, this is the first time Echizen ran off from practice. That makes me shocked!" Oishi in the deep thought.

"You know why this happening, Renji?" a flat voice that belong to Inui asked.

"99.9% Echizen looking for him. 00.1% he went to vending machine." Renji answered.

Inui raise his eyebrows "What do you mean by 'him'?"

Before Renji could answer the question, both of them heard some noisy voices.

"Ochibi! What have you been?" Kikumaru hugged the Echizen surname tightly. The Echizen tried to struggle from dying because of Kikumaru hug.

"Echizen, why you're wearing… Rikkaidai uniform?" Momoshiro asked.

Both of them stopped from their doing. "Huh?" Kikumaru then finally realize Ryosuke uniform.

"Yeah Ochibi! Why you…"

"Saa Echizen… can you explain it… about the uniform?" Fuji appeared from their back.

"GREATO!"

"Where is your Seigaku uniform? Are they dirt? From whom you borrowed?" Oishi began to panic for no reason.

All the Rikkaidai gazed at the scene. "I'm 100% sure they didn't know about Echizen twin."

Everyone nodded silently.

"Poor Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno slightly blushed as she saw the Seigaku regulars mobbing around Ryosuke.

"We too~" The trio and Tomoka said unison.

.

.

.

Ryosuke got annoyed and angry. Everyone called him 'Ryoma' and asked him the same thing. He couldn't take it anymore!

"SHUT UP BAKA-TACHI!"

All the regulars and everyone around him shocked.

"E-Echizen…"

"I DON'T KNOW YOU! I'AM NOT ECHIZEN…." Suddenly he stopped talking when he saw…

"What you just say? You are not Echizen?" Ryoma stood like a stone with a can of ponta on his hand.

"Nii-sama! I didn't mean…" Ryosuke felt very very guilty right now.

The Seigaku tennis regulars gazed at the both Echizen siblings.

The Seigaku regulars silent for a moment…

…

…

…

Then they…

…

…

…

"TWO ECHIZEN? WHAT THE…"

**To be continued…**

**I hope you guys enjoyed in this chapter!**

**What do you think about RyosukeXSakuno… comment about it! I wanna know your guys opinion!**

**One more thing, REVIEW!**

**Maybe I change my mind to update this story faster than I planned.**

**Tq…**


	24. Finally, they know me!

Hello there! How are you? WOW! Never thought that this story could make to 103 reviews! I really happy! And because of that, I update it faster!

Disclaimer- Pot is not mine!

Enjoy reading…

"Why there is TWO ECHIZEN?" Momoshiro said disbelief.

The Seigaku tennis regulars kept turned their left and right- gazed at the two very similar faces.

"So you meant it don't you that you are not Echizen? Who are you then?" firmly Ryoma said, frowned. Ryosuke sweat a lot as his brother misunderstood about his words.

"Nii-sama! I-I don't meant it! I just want to say that… I'm not Echizen Ryoma! That's it! I don't say that I'm not Echizen!"

"Mada mada dane Ryosuke!" Ryoma make his annoy face- drinking his grape ponta.

"I said the truth!" Ryosuke lose his temper.

"Proof it!"

Ryosuke eyebrow rose "How?"

Ryoma face changed. He began slightly smiled "Tennis!"

Everyone including the Seigaku tennis regulars and Ryosuke shocked for the statement made by Ryoma.

"Huh?"

"Play tennis…with me?" there was a shine of hope from Ryosuke heart to once again play against his brother.

Ryoma nodded.

The Echizen brother smiled as he was so happy at that time.

"COTTO MATTE!" The two Echizen siblings moment was being distracted by Momoshiro.

"Echizen! Who is this? Your replica?" Momoshiro frowned as he was too confused looking at the two same faces.

Ryosuke narrowed his eyes as he gazed at Momoshiro '_I'm sure I have seen that person before… but where?'_

"Mada mada dane sempai…" Ryoma said.

"Two Ochibi? That extraordinary! Ochibi, who is he?" Kikumaru confused yet amazed at that time.

"Saa… this is interesting." Fuji made sadistic smile.

"Echizen, you should explain it what happen." Kawamura said.

"Which Echizen that you refer to... sempai?" Ryosuke spoke in annoy voice.

Now all Seigaku regulars turned to Ryosuke- look at him with confusion.

"Huh?" They said unison.

Suddenly, the Rikkaidai regulars came toward them from Ryosuke back. "You maybe dunno who is he right?" Jackal said.

"You know him?" Momoshiro asked.

Marui who stood beside Jackal only face palmed for Momoshiro words.

"Of course we know him! He is my best friend, Baka!" Kirihara appeared from nowhere suddenly exclaimed at Momoshiro.

"Huh?" Once again the Seigaku regulars release the confused atmosphere.

"Echizen! Who is he?" Oishi asked when he turned his face to Ryoma.

Before Ryoma could react, someone came toward them.

"80% he looks like Echizen Ryoma but only his hair and eyes a little bit different. Only one day late from Echizen Ryoma birthday. His tennis technique player was lower than Echizen Ryoma and denser than him. School at Rikkaidai Fuzoku and became tennis regular and he is… " Inui stopped his sentence for so sudden.

"Echizen Ryosuke. Yoroshiku ne." Ryosuke finally introduced himself after a long paused.

"…and this gaki is my best friend!" Kirihara added proudly as he patted Ryosuke head.

"Don't proud about it okay! One more thing, I'm not gaki, Bakaya!"

"Yes you are!"

"No Bakaya-sempai!"

"Yes Gaki!"

"Bakaya!"

"Gaki!"

"Stop it! You make situation here!" Jackal that acted as the mother hen tried to stop both of the Rikkaidai regulars from fighting.

"He started first, Jackal-sempai!" Ryosuke shouted as he pointed his finger at Kirihara.

"No! He started first!" Kirihara disagreed.

"NO! You started it first!" they exclaimed unison as they had a dead glared at each other.

The Seigaku tennis regulars shocked after saw the unexpected scene.

"Although I know it is not Echizen we know… but this is the first time I saw Echizen actually had a useless fight like Momo and Kaido!" Everyone nodded for Kawamura statement.

"Nii-sama! Kill him!" Ryosuke walked toward Ryoma while pointing his finger at angry Kirihara.

"Mada mada dane…" Ryoma sighed.

They talked like nothing had happen between them. It was like a normal day.

"Nii-sama?" The Seigaku regulars widen their eyes as their jaws dropped.

"Echizen have a brother?"

"Twin brother?"

"I still don't understand what happen here!"

"How could Echizen kept this secret from us… that he has a brother?"

"It seems you still don't understand the situation sempai-tachi…" Ryoma smirked.

"Then explain it!" the Seigaku tennis regulars raised their voices as they stared in confusion at them.

In other hand, Inui and Renji stood side by side and sweat dropped at the tennis regulars. "Did you just explain it to them just now?" Renji asked.

"80% they don't hear it. Iie data…" Inui nuzzled.

"Ah! It's you right?" Ryosuke suddenly shouted and stared at Momoshiro and make him really shocked.

"huh?"

"You are the one who came to my house and ask stupid things to me and you thought that I'm Nii-sama! What is your name… um… Momo what… Momoshiri…" He exclaimed.

"Its Momoshiro you idiot!" Momoshiro became more confused.

"Oh! Now I'm understand…" Ryoma silently nodded.

"Understand what?"

Before Ryoma could answer it, something distracted him.

"What happen here?" A voice appeared behind them that make all of them shrugged.

"Tezuka buchou!"

"Saa… its look like something big happen here…"

"Yukimura buchou!"

"Since when you guys stand there." Fuji asked.

"A while ago." The stoic buchou said.

"Saa Tezuka-kun! I wanna introduce you my new tennis regular member." Yukimura walked toward Ryosuke and patted his right shoulder.

"This is our new tennis regular that I talk about, Echizen Ryosuke, Echizen Ryoma twin brother." Yukimura sound very simple when he introduced him to Tezuka.

"Echizen twin brother?" Tezuka lift up his eyebrow.

"Ryosuke-kun, this is captain of Seigaku tennis club, Tezuka Kunimitsu." Ryosuke only nodded for respond.

"You're Echizen b…b…brother?" Oishi widen his eyes.

"Yup!" he answered confidently.

"So… that's mean that…" Momoshiro shuttered.

"…mean what Momo?"

"The person that I talk to that day was you right? That's why you don't know me! How can I'm so stupid for not think of that!" Momoshiro scolded himself _'…and get scolded by Echizen that day_!'

"You are stupid." Kaido hissed.

"Today we have a match!" Yukimura suddenly announced to both Rikkaidai and Seigaku tennis club.

"The match is between Seigaku regular and Rikkaidai regular." Tezuka then added.

"Who might that be? I hope it is me!" Kirihara said.

"The match is against Echizen Ryoma and…"

"Echizen Ryosuke!" Yukimura finished Tezuka sentence

Everyone eyes went wide.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma spoke like he already know that he would play with his brother.

"Humph! I thought it was me!" Kirihara a little disagreed with his captain decision

"Huh?", '_I play with Nii-sama_?' Ryosuke jaws dropped.

.

.

.

.

(Tennis court)

They stared at each other and gripped their racquet tighter as they ready to action.

Outside the tennis court, both different schools watched them quietly.

"Woah! Echizen against Echizen! I think this will be most interesting match ever!" Momoshiro said with exited voice.

"Fssh!"

"Saa… this is gonna be interesting…"

**Finished!**

**I realize that I update early but my work is just like… u know… crappy…**

**Btw, RyosukeXSakuno was cancelled coz of negative respond. **

**So~ its OK or KO?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	25. The match! Who will win?

**Hello there. First of all, this is not Kirana46 writing. This is her sister writing so obviously be sucks. So she said thank you very much for the reviews. She was very happy. Because of that, she wanna write but unluckily, her both hands were broken. T^T**

**So I volunteer to write it for her.**

**Hope u guys like it.**

**Disclaimer- PoT is not mine **

**Enjoy!**

Ryoma served as he used his usual technique, twist serve. The tennis ball spun on the ground and flew up to Ryosuke face. He smirked and quickly swung his red tennis racquet toward the tennis ball and returned it to his front.

Ryoma smirked and easily hit back the ball 'SMACK' and flew toward the opposite of his. While Ryosuke tried to catch the ball, he had a quick thought '_What if I do something… unusual…_'

He slowed down his legs as he ready to hit the round yellow ball and hit it.

Ryoma face was changed a bit. He narrowed his eyes. Ryoma tried to make a loop. He hit the ball up to the sky. Everyone lifted up their head to watch the ball fall including Ryosuke. As the ball began to fall down, Ryosuke quickly jump up and move his right hand to the back and...

Ryoma was ready to action for the upcoming smack from his opponent. He opened his legs a little bit wider. His hand gripped tighter the racquet.

Suddenly Ryosuke make weak hit at the ball that a while ago they thought something like smack or something. Ryoma wasn't ready for that and because of that the ball touched the ground before Ryoma hit it.

"15-0"

"Nice one Gaki!" Kirihara praised.

Two of the Echizen siblings were ready for the next round. Ryosuke took a deep breath and exhaled it. He served as he used the exactly technique serve as Ryoma- twisted serve.

"Mada mada dane!" Ryoma seem not really impressive at all.

The Echizen brother was going to serve…and he seem fired up. "Take that!" The ball flew toward Ryoma and simply he returned back.

The tennis court went quiet. Only the sound of hitting ball can be heard. All the Rikkaidai and Seigaku regulars really focused on Ryosuke moves more than Ryoma.

.

.

.

(30 minutes later)

The game went smoothly but something weird about that game. "Echizen doesn't use any of his technique if you recognized it." Fuji suddenly said.

Now everyone looked at him with curious. "W…what do you mean?"

"Precisely what I mean Kawamura from the start until now Echizen nor his brother doesn't use any of their special skill."

Everyone in a deep thought for a moment. Suddenly Yukimura spoke "To think about that, Ryosuke-kun is new in tennis. Maybe Echizen-kun give a chance for him."

"I can't believe that gaki actually Echizen brother. He was so different. I mean he is so stupid, a brat, sucks in tennis and…"

"I can hear that BAKAYA-sempai!" Ryosuke turned to Kirihara with full of dark aura. Then, the tennis ball accidently hit Ryosuke head before it landed to the ground.

"3-2!"

"Kuso! This is your fault, Bakaya!"

"Gomen, gomen."

"Get ready." Ryoma said before he started to toss the ball up to the sky and hit it with his red racquet toward his opposite.

Ryosuke chased the ball but he fall down after he hit it. The ball went a little bit higher than usual. Everyone lifted up their head only to watch the ball.

Ryoma smirked and make a jump. He swung his hand and "Dunk smash!"

"Heh, he used my technique!"

"Kuso!" Ryosuke stood up and chased up that ball but luck not on his side. The ball passed above him and fall down to the ground.

"0-15!"

Ryosuke bitted his lips as he lost again. He stared at the ball bouncing further from him."Nii-sama! Why are you so good?"

Ryosuke didn't expect him to answer it but something beyond his expectation. "Just keep concentrate, Ryosuke."

"B-but I'm concentrating!"

"Concentrate with full of your heart, not only in your mind Ryosuke."

'…_for the very first time, he gave me an advice! A real advice!' _He stood like a stone for a while. He was really in a deep thought.

'_its look like Nii-sama really hope that I can win this or something else?'_

"Yosh! Let's get fired up!" Ryosuke took a deep breath and exhaled.

.

.

.

.

…And so, the match between the Echizen siblings continued until late evening.

"How long will this end!" Momoshiro was already impatient about it.

"Nya… They surely looked exhausted. Will they be okay Oishi?"

"I don't know Eiji! I hope they will be okay."

Ryoma use the energy that he have left to hit the little round ball as it flew toward him. The ball flew back much higher than before which hard for Ryosuke to hit it.

"I can't reach it!" He almost cried before he fall down (again) because of a very small stone. His body slide a bit toward the net. "I-I lose!"

Ryoma could hear his sobbed. He softer his face after he saw his brother was crying like a baby. He walked slowly to his brother and said

"Iie. You are not Ryosuke."

In sobbed, Ryosuke widened his eyes. He lifted up his face a bit from the ground "W…what do you mean?"

"7-6! Echizen Ryosuke-kun win!"

Once again, his eyes went widen. "H-how?"

"Look at your back, Ryosuke."

He followed Ryoma instruction. He lifted his face toward his back and saw the tennis ball on the outside of the line.

"It's out."

"Omedetou. For the first time, you win." Ryoma smiled a bit and held his hand toward Ryosuke.

Ryosuke took Ryoma hand and tried to stand up.

"Arigatou." Then they shook hand as an honor.

"Aww man! This is very touching moment."

"it is. Nyaa~."

.

.

.

As both of them out from the tennis court, all of the regulars cheers them up!

"Good job Gaki!" Kirihara suddenly hugged Ryosuke with his happy face.

"That's our super rookie!" Marui said with full of proud.

"Thanks guys!" his face became red.

"Mou Ochibi, why you don't use you drive B or something?"

"Yeah Echizen, I got curios here."

"Mada mada dane."

"Saa~"

"So Echizen-kun, everything work like what we have planned, didn't us?" Yukimura suddenly appeared from the Seigaku tennis regulars back.

"Aa." Ryoma said with his unemotional face.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kirihara asked followed with other regulars- asking the same thing.

Yukimura chuckled "Actually Echizen-kun and me was planning for this match the whole week."

Silence for a moment…

.

.

.

"EHHH? Really?"

"…But why Nii-sama?"

After Ryoma hear that question, he suddenly blushed a bit which make everyone shocked.

"W-well…"

"You will know later on, Ryosuke-kun." Yukimura had save the day for Ryoma.

"Souka." He looked a little bit disappointed.

"…Yukimura-sempai." Ryoma said something more like mumbled and he lower his cap to hide his blushed.

"What did you say Echizen-kun?" Yukimura a little bit surprise of Ryoma words but couldn't hear it clearly.

"Nanda mo nai. Let's go home Ryosuke. It's already evening." Ryoma walked away from them with a really weird aura.

"Ha-hait! See ya guys." Ryosuke followed Ryoma with his innocent face.

The other regulars stood silently with their blur face and gazed at the Echizen siblings away from them.

"What did he say?" Jackal asked.

"I think he said thank you." Kikumaru answered.

.

.

.

"EHHHH?"

**Sorry for the late update!**

**I know it was like "This is really sucks!" but this is not Kirana46 writing!**

**Please review!**

For my sister sake..huhu


	26. I'm going to Japan!

**So… I think almost three month or something since I'm update this story. Gomen ne. My hand still numb. I can't write much this time. But who cares anyway! Btw, thank you very much for the reviews! It really make me happy!**

**Disclaimer- PoT is not mine.**

**Enjoy…**

(Somewhere in America)

It was a fine night for everyone. No rain. No storm. Just a nice windy day but not everyone felt like that.

The man was struggling from his enemy grip. His head was bleeding because of the hit made from the enemy. His whole was shaking as he saw a pistol just next to his forehead.

"Tell me who your boss is." The enemy asked with her calm voice.

"I…I…" the man shuttered.

"Just tell me the name then I release you or…" the girl who was tagged as the enemy by the man.

"Or what?" the man tried to look cool in front of her which make her chuckled a bit.

"Why are you laughing Baka!" he exclaimed.

The girl wiped a bit the blood from her face with her hand before she put her bloody hand at his face. "You are too innocent." The man was extremely scared. His whole body shakes like being shake in the chocolate shake. In the bottom of his mind he was totally ashamed of himself because he would lose to that damn girl. The man who was already 25 years old lost to a 12 years old girl.

Her pink orbs gazed at the man with full of creepy auras. "Now, tell me, who ordered you to bomb this place?" She asked calmly.

"It's…it's…"

She narrowed her eyes as she wait for his answer. Her pistol was attached to the man forehead.

"IT'S THAT AKUMA! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" The man unexpectedly cried and bagged that girl to give him one more chance to live.

"Ano Akuma…ka? That was expected, isn't it Suzuna?" The girl stood up and put her pistol in her pocket and act nothing had happed. She looked at her surroundings. It was full of corpses that happen to be that man side in the ground floor. "You are right, Haruka-sama. This is the 9th time he tried to do this thing." The short haired girl, Suzuna explained as she just kicking the dead body for no reason.

"Souka. So now we have to go back and report to master. It's getting late now." Haruka said before she leave the man alone. "Oi! Where are you going? What about me? You can't leave me alone like this!" The man shouted. Haruka and Suzuna stop walking and looked at that man. "Bye." Haruka said with board voice and continued her walk.

"OI! A**HOLES! F**K YOU! Don't just bye at me! OI!" The girls ignored his voice and went out from the ground floor.

.

.

.

Haruka took a deep breath and exhaled. The windblown smoothly through Haruka and Suzuna faces. The night was peaceful. "You did a great job, Haruka-sama." Suzuna smiled while looking at her captain face.

"Arigatou. You too, Suzuna." Haruka praised. Two of them laughed as they walked away from the building. It was quite nice night after a hard work for those two. Until one moment, something broke the silent between them.

"Haruka-sama, your phone is ringing." Suzuna said.

Haruka quickly took her phone from her pocket and answer it.

"Moshi-moshi?"

A voice came out from the phone "Shiroizuki! Did you finish your job?"

"Oh! Hello Alex. Yes, I already finish the mission. I'll send you the report soon."

A silent for a moment. Haruka wondered what happened to her friend in the phone.

"Hello? Alex?" Haruka tried to confirm whether her friend in the phone was there or not.

"What's wrong, Haruka-sama?"

"Ah! Alex is not answering the phone." Haruka looked rather have a concern face.

"Really? That's really rare for him to not answering the phone." Suzuna said.

"No. No. He just answers it but…"

"Haruka? Hello?" a voice said it the phone.

Two of the girls turned to the phone and quickly answered it. "Alex! You make me worry you know!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Haha! Relax. Relax. I was searching for something back then. By the way, I have big news for you Shiroizuki!"

Suzuna and Haruka widened their eyes. "What news Alex?" Suzuna asked with loud voice so he can hear it from the phone.

"Ah! Suzuna-chan are here too? That's great!"

"Whatever Alex. Now tell me what news?" Haruka lose her patient as she can't wait for rather bad or good news.

"Haha! Okey… Since I'm the spoiler guy I wanna tell you guys something."

Haruka and Suzuna still wait impatiently with a soft breeze through their face.

"This is suppose will be announce tomorrow but who cares anyway…"

"JUST TELL US ALREADY!" Their patient gone just like that…-like a wind…

"Ha-hait. Well… Ehem. I will be announce…" Alex voice was rather scared of the mad girls just now.

Haruka gripped her clothes. She can't wait for the news. She can felt the heart beat was so fast at that moment.

"Shiroizuki Haruka will be transfer to Tokyo, Japan due the current problem happen there." Alex said with board voice. He himself don't know why he sounded like that. It should be a happy news for Haruka but maybe he was losing a good friend.

"Really? When?" Haruka raise her voice a bit. She was still in shock state after she heard the news just now. S…she was going to Japan!

"This Wednesday! Man, we sure will miss you soon Shiroizuki! But, you must forget about us later on because of your baka bf!" Alex sound annoyed when said the word of 'bf'.

"Ma…ma… I will never forget you guys right, Suzuna?" Haruka turned her back and saw Suzuna looked depressed and had a… weird aura surrounded her.

"Haruka-sama gonna leave us…" she mumbled quietly and kept repeating the word over and over again.

Haruka sweat dropped as she saw her friend tense about her leaving. But in the bottom of her heart she was happy as hell as she will see her beloved anytime soon.

'_We will meet again soon… Ryoma-san_!'

**Yosh! All done. Ok, first I wanna say is… this is still The Secret story okay. Haha.**

**My English got really crappy since I never write or practice my English past 3 months.**

**So, the new OC is on the board! Yohohoho!**

**Ehem….Plez review!**

**Tq~**


	27. Something would surprise him

**Yoh! How's life? I hope everything fine. So, I finally manage to do a chapter here…. Although it kinda late…. Hehe…. Thank you for the reviewers and who read this story! I really appreciate it~**

**Disclaimer- PoT is not mine.**

**Enjoy**

(Ryoma POV)

"So you say that we have transferred member tomorrow?" I said calmly to someone on the phone after a not really exiting 'job' that has been done just now. It was Igarashi. I got new subordinate and I wonder who. It made me curios a bit actually. Sometime I think that it's really hard to be a substitute captain. I have to settle everything that happened to the company. I walked silently at the really quiet park near my house. It was really tiring day for me and Ryosuke after the match that I planned with Yukimura-sempai. Ryosuke had gotten really strong after he entered Rikkaidai which made me glad a bit.

"Yup! Also we have surprise for you Captain!"

My eyebrows were up. My mind was full of curiosity. I wonder what surprise that Igarashi said just now. "Heh! I can't wait what kind of _surprise_ that you say Igarashi." I deliberately stressed the surprise word. I smirked "Ahahaha… It's a secret Captain. That's why it called surprise!" He said in nervous voice at first but then changed as exited. "Mada mada dane. Ja ne." Without wasting time, I off the phone "Captain! Wait I wanna-" It was too late. The phone was off. I ignored it and continued walked while having some fresh air in the mid-night.

I lifted my head up as I put both my hands at my head and began to stare at the sky. The stars were beautiful.

"Mada mada dane."

(END OF POV)

The Next Day~

"Nii-sama! Wake Up! Wake up you bastard! YOU ARE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Ryoma struggled from his younger brother grip and his annoyed voice. One thing that good about Ryosuke is he was more useful from the alarm clock to wake up Ryoma. "Yeah yeah~ Whatever. Just shut up." Ryoma slowly stretching his small body and slowly went off from his comfy bed. He blinked a few seconds and started to looked around his room. He found out something missing.

"Where is Karupin?"

Ryosuke stopped whining around for my laziness and started to stared at me. "Maybe she is with Nanako-neechan."

"Oh~"

"Now, get up you lazy ass and prepared for school!" Ryosuke grabbed his brother arm and pull him. "Itai! That's hurt baka!" Ryoma yelped. Quickly Ryosuke loosen his grip on Ryoma arm.

"Gomen! Hurry up or you will late for school." Ryosuke quickly left the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Ryoma frowned with his brother sudden attitude.

.

.

.

"Ittekimasu!" Both of them left home with frowns especially Ryoma. "It's only 7:30!" Ryoma said in angry tone. It was damn too early for Ryoma but not for his brother.

"I have to walk for 10 minutes, train 15 minutes, and walk again for 10 minutes! Equal to 35 minutes which is I will arrive to school at 8:05! That is what we considered as late." Ryosuke explained without any shutter.

"That's for you baka!" Ryoma frowned again.

"Hmph! Mada mada ssuyo."

"Why don't you go first? If you keep complaining like that you will late." Ryoma with his super annoyed voice said while making an annoyed face.

Ryosuke turned his face toward Ryoma and said "You are right! Ja! Matta ne Nii-sama!" For all sudden, Ryosuke changed personality. He was annoyed and totally had a bad mood then, and now he was happy go lucky suddenly.

Before Ryosuke leave Ryoma alone, Ryoma heard his brother said something "Be prepared, Nii-sama!"

"Huh?"

Ryosuke leaved Ryoma with full of confusion.

"Hmph. Mada mada dane, Ryosuke. That gaki is weird today. I wonder why…" Ryoma muttered under his breath as he slowly walked away from his house.

.

.

.

.

(Meanwhile in airport)

"Uwaaa~ I'm freaking sleepy right now." eight year old boy yawned and make his boring face. He looked the person which to be his sister- more like stare.

The sister turned her eyes on her brother after noticing that he staring at her "Why you staring at me like that, Len?" She asked with soft voice yet creepy.

"Nothing! Just thinking of something." Len avoided to be eye contact with his sadistic sister.

"Heh~ What are you thinking about Len? Ruka-nee chan wanna know too." The sister so called 'Ruka-nee chan' said.

Len sweat dropped. "Iie… Just thinking why we suddenly had to move to Japan after all years at America? Japan is boring~" he crossed his arms and nuzzled.

"Ma…ma… Len! We come here to see Ryo-nii chan tachi." 'Ruka-nee chan' tried to convince her brother for coming to Japan.

Len face mimic changed after hearing his sister said "Hontou ka? We gonna see Ryoma-nii san?" For so sudden he looked very excited and happy.

"Hait! Don't forget about Ryosuke-kun!"

"EHHHH?" His face change again. He looked depressed a bit.

'Ruka nee-chan' or rather her real name- Haruka twitched. "What's wrong Len? I thought you like Ryosuke-kun."

"Well, possibility 99.99% I hate him for some reasons. He such brat guy or something." He crossed his both arms and nuzzled.

"Hah. Mada mada dane." Haruka sighed as she watched her brother behavior. Actually she kinda amused using someone else phrase just like that.

'_Can't wait to see you soon, Ryoma-san!'_

.

.

.

A person just shut down her motor bike and took off her red helmet. She looked around her carefully before she made any move. "Is this the right place?"

Then she noticed a big sign in front of the building. "Sei-Seishun… Ga-ga-… Seishun Gakuen! This is must be the place" She massaged her own template for being such bad in reading kanji although she was already called as a woman but she was rather happy that she found the place that she wanted to go or… forced to go there.

Heat absorbed into her clothes which make her so hot and sweaty. Without any worry, she walked into the school gate without noticing everyone who passing through her were staring at her. With her very tight sport suit (more like the motor bike suit… something like that.) she made a seduce moves that make every boy/man saw her nosebleed.

"Today sure is a hot day…" She protested and slowly opened her cloth zip. Well, only half of it but enough to show her D-cup boobs.

As she ignored that she was main attention to all the boys at that time, she was searching for something and then suddenly…

"Ah! There he is!"

(Seigaku tennis court)

"Ne ne Oishi…" Kikumaru sneak from the mother hen back which make him a little bit shocked. "Eiji… don't do that again. You almost give me heart attack!"

"Gomen! Gomen! Oh, by the way Oishi… look at that?" Kikumaru hold Oishi head with both of his hands and turned it toward his back.

What them saw was an unknown sexy woman came toward them with full of ruckus behind her. "Who is she?" Oishi asked disbelief and also he blushed when he saw that woman.

"Phew! I don't know that our tennis club is that popular even some hot women would like to visit our club!" Momoshiro seem to enjoy staring at the woman but being disturbed by someone "I don't know you such a prev guy, asshole." Kaido suddenly appear in front of Momoshiro.

"Urusai na Mamushi! You actually enjoy it too right~" Momoshiro sing-a-song. Kaido blushed. Well 80% Momoshiro said was true… he was enjoyed looking at the unknown sexy woman.

"Saa Taka-san. Who might that is… wearing something like that…*cough*" Fuji in his sadistic face said to Kawamura.

"Saa na… I don't know either. I bet something will happen soon." Both of the sempai nodded for Kawamura statement.

It seem that all the Seigaku tennis member plus with the other students (mostly boys) gathered around the woman which make the tennis court a ruckus.

Ryoma who passed by the court which already arrive to the court saw the boys, Tezuka and the other tennis regulars gathered around.

"I'm wonder what happen there…" he thought when he sipped his grape ponta.

"I wanna see Echizen Ryoma. May I?" The woman said in annoy, seductive yet cute in the same time. Some of the boys already passed out cause of the nosebleed.

"Why you wanna see him, miss? We still in the middle of practice right now." Tezuka said while something pink appeared at Tezuka cheeks. He suspicious with that woman since the first time he saw her. He won't let Ryoma go easily especially with that really suspicious woman.

"Please~ I need to see him!" The woman nuzzled and then she made seduce action again.

Ryoma who through all the obstacles to see what happened in the ruckus finally see the real thing.

Roma eyes widened as he saw the woman argued with Tezuka. He focused at the woman carefully…

He gasped…

"That woman… it could be… s…she…" his grape ponta suddenly fall from his grip.

**Cliffhanger! Yohohoho…**

**Anyways, its crappy and I knew it! So sorry!**

**So… Reviews guy?**

**0**


	28. Surprise? What surprise?

**Hows life? OK or KO? I hope its ok. Thanks for the reviews to all the reviewers! T^T Im so…. Happy rite now! **

**Okay okay, leave this emotional feeling behind and enjoy read this new chapter!**

**Disclaimer- Pot is not mine.**

"You listen here young man! I really need to see Echizen Ryoma! This is urgent you know!" The so called D cub boobs woman frowned for unsuccessfully argue with Tezuka. The Seigaku tennis club captain maintained his unemotional face after a very long argued with that damn woman.

"No. means no, miss." Tezuka said.

"Meanie!"

Meanwhile, the other students especially boys watch the argument silently. Ryoma tried to struggle to get out from the crowded no matter what. '_That damn witch! What is she doing here?_'

"Please! I really need to see him." The woman begged.

"That's not the problem miss. I mean Echizen still not arrive to tennis court yet."

"You pissed me off chibi!" One of the senior said to the young boy who recently pushed him since then. "I-Just wanna get out of this Baka sempai!" The chibi junior fired back at the senior. The senior was too busy looking at the woman… especially her boobs. _'Why I have to stand behind the woman! I can't see her breasts!' _Suddenly he felt that the junior pushed him again.

The senior twitched and his blood was boiling. "Fine! If you wanna out so much, take this!" he grabbed Ryoma left hand and throw his in front of him. The senior pushed him so much that enough to make him fall and bumped into that woman.

The woman and Ryoma looked at each other after that incident. The atmosphere was quite a bit. "H…Hi… captain…" for so sudden the woman mumbled and full of fear in her voice.

"Ochibi! There you are! Where have you been?" Kikumaru broke the tense between them… maybe.

Both of them ignored Kikumaru and still stared at each other. Kikumaru stopped his action to hug his Ochibi after watching how tense they are.

"Echizen, do you know who is she?" Momoshiro tried to break the tense… but failed.

"Nakamura…" Ryoma finally spoke in dangerous yet slow voice. The woman so called Nakamura by Ryoma was scared. She gulped. "H-Hait?"

"What are you doing here?" he murmured yet can be heard by people surround him.

"Well…you see… that Yuusuke… d-did ask me… to… p…pick you…" she sweated a lot not because of the hot weather but 'cause of she was scared of the person in front of her.

"…and you dress just like that…" Ryoma pause and stared at Nakamura face dangerously and continued "IN MY SCHOOL?" he suddenly exclaimed.

Everyone surprise including Nakamura. Well, she was shocked the most. She gasped.

"Um… It's hot day so…"

Before she finished her words Ryoma interrupted "sigh* Why you here again?"

The regulars and the other students kept their mouth shuts and watch that conversation between a kid and a hot and good looking woman.

"Well…" She stop her word and gazed at her surroundings. '_Too much people_.' She took some steps and went near to Ryoma. She whispered something to him.

The others still no reaction- they still had no idea what just had happen. What connection between them? Did that woman just kiss Echizen? Why she here? So many questions in their head at that time.

"Souka… but why now?" He shook his head and stared at Nakamura. His voice rather loud enough to make only Nakamura could hear it.

"I will explain later but now you must say something to that good looking guy over there. He won't let you out no matter how hard I tried." She pointed at the person behind her. The crowded began to make some noises as they saw both of them kissing which actually only whispering.

"Mada mada dane! You sucks at everything anyway." He walked toward Tezuka like a boss. Nakamura who just stood there finally realize what Ryoma just said.

"Cap-Captain!..." She snapped and act before thinking. Ryoma stopped walk and made a very dangerous stare at her for so sudden.

For certain reasons, Nakamura understood what Ryoma stares mean. So, immediately she shut her mouth with her both hands and then she quietly spoke "I mean… Echizen…kun?"

Ryoma closed his eyes and continued his walk toward Tezuka. Nakamura inhaled as deep as she can and exhaled. 'Glad I'm safe.'

"Buchou…" Ryoma stood in front of his respected captain. Tezuka along with other tennis regulars (from Tezuka back) stared at him with curious eyes.

For some reasons, he felt pressure from his sempai that make him a little bit nervous.

"A big problem happened in my family just now… so, can I please go home by now?" Ryoma with full of courage explained some lies toward them.

They raised their eyebrows. Ryoma sighed "Onegaishimasu!" This time his voice a little bit low and more like begging one.

Everyone shocked for a moment but not actually show it to Ryoma. It's pretty rare for someone cocky like Ryoma to say something like that. If he really say that, then it must something going to be serious.

"Echi-" Tezuka wanted to speak something but suddenly…

"EEEEHHHHH! Echizen has a sister?" the boys which before all over the big boobs woman suddenly shouted for unknown reason.

Ryoma make very suspicious eyes at Nakamura who already sweats all over her body. She spun her head and directly gazed at Ryoma. She bitterly laughed at herself. He sighed again. He don't know why but he understood what Nakamura gonna say. 'You are in really big trouble, Nakamura.'

Quickly Ryoma run toward her and grab her hand toward the school gate. Leaving every students there with curiosity and question in their head.

"What just had happened?" Momoshiro, the first one broke the tense between them.

"No idea." One of the regulars replied.

"I don't know Echizen have so many siblings." Oishi murmured.

"What do you mean Oishi?" Eiji from his back asked to his partner.

Without any words, Oishi quickly pointed at the crowded in front of him.

"I don't know that Echizen has so freakin' hot sister!" One of the boys exclaimed.

"I know! Aww man, why he is so lucky? I mean she kiss him you know (well actually they only whispering)!" his friends said with very unhappy voice.

"Echizen you bastard! I gonna kill you for being so perfect but still, he cannot compare his perfection with my 2 year…" Horio can't continue his words coz the dead glare from Katsuo and Kachirou.

"Okay okay fine!" Horio finally defeated with that deadly pressure.

Meanwhile, the regular only heard their useless conversation and make blur faces.

"Minna, let's do some practice." Tezuka walked away toward tennis court followed by other tennis regulars.

.

.

.

"Why you say you are my SISTER?" Ryoma press the sister word hard to make sure that Nakamura heard that word since they are riding a motorbike.

"Well, they asked me what I am to you… since I'm to innocent to lie, I say I'm your sister, Captain." Nakamura replied without turning at her back coz she was too focused in her riding.

"Whatever. But please DON'T WEAR SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO MY SCHOOL AGAIN UNDERSTAND?"

Nakamura could felt the dark aura from her back and quickly gulped. "Hait hait!"

"Good. So, where are we going?" Ryoma asked.

Nakamura giggled at first with Ryoma question and then answered it "It will definitely will make you surprise you captain!"

Ryoma knew if he continued questioning, she surely won't give the answer that he wanted. So, he decided to kept silence although he really really curious about the surprise that Igarashi, Ryosuke and Nakamura talking about.

.

.

.

**Okay. That was crappy chapter and sorry for that. **

**I really really slow to go to the main point! Urgh! **

**But now I tried to overcome that problem. **

**Thanks for reading and plez review.**


End file.
